Kiss It All Better
by midnightsky0612
Summary: "I'm not going to leave any of you behind. I love you and our family too much to just leave you guys...But what will happen if something were to ever happen to me? What will you do then?" "Don't say such things lyubov moya! It's too soon to be thinking about such grim thoughts." But there he stood alone with their kids without Yuuri. And all it took was one bullet.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO, LOVELY READERS! A new story that is requested by one of you lovely readers and true to my word I will not reveal the person who requested this. Anyway, from what you read from the description, there WILL. BE. A. TON. OF. ANGST!**

 **Also, this is inspired by the song "Kiss It All Better" by He is We**

 **Viktor: *crying all the water of the world* Damn it Midnight why?! Why!? You said that the anonymous requester only wanted this to be a one-shot and you just made a turn for the worst! Why can't you just make it single dad Yuuri meeting me instead of this!? Or a single dad me meeting Yuuri?**

 **Me: Because there are so many others like that and I go for a little change here and there. The moment I listened to that song my imagination had another explosion of ideas. Later forming this idea**

 **Viktor: But Yuuri is-**

 **Yuuri: Right here Viktor *pats him* I'll be with you in the story, just in the beginning chapters and not the rest of the story. *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this first chapter of the new story and remember that she does not own us or the anime. She only owns the OC bad guy and the OC children Victor and I have in this story.**

 **Viktor: *cries* Such a story should be a crime!**

* * *

"Viktor! Are you okay?" Yuuri called out with panic the moment he heard a gasp of pain coming from the kitchen that morning. He was sleeping from another sleepless night of making sure their bundle of joy got to sleep and waking up to the sound of his husband in pain wasn't something he wanted to hear. He was quick to sprint towards the kitchen of their St. Petersburg apartment only to see his husband's right hand covering his lower left arm with the stove behind him that was turned off.

"I'm alright Yuuri really," Viktor reassured with a warm smile. "The oil just went a little crazy while I was trying to cook the pork. Nothing to worry about, so please just go back to sleep."

Yuuri only frowned at that statement as he pulled Viktor's right arm off the left, revealing the noticeable red burn. "You burned yourself Viktor," He simply commented as he dragged him to the sink, running cold water over the burn. They were quiet for a moment until he broke the awkward silence between them, "By the way Viktor, why were you frying pork in the morning?"

Viktor only used his spare hand to rub the back of his head as he sheepishly admitted, "Well, you stayed up all night with Hana last night while I was just sleeping there being useless so I decided to let you sleep in while I make you a katsudon brunch. I just didn't expect to mess up and wake you up, I'm so sorry Yuuri."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, accidents happen. Besides you're never useless when it comes to our daughter, you love her just as much as I do and you're a wonderful father to her." Yuuri reassured as turned off the faucet, using a dry cloth to dry Viktor's arm and once it was dry, he planted a small kiss on the burn. "At least you earned a kiss to make your burn feel all better." Viktor was left in a blushing mess from the gesture that he should be used to as Yuuri walked towards the fridge to take out a container full of aloe vera gel. He walked back to Viktor and as he applied the gel to the burn, continuing his little speech, "You take care of all of us every day, helping me with my anxiety, coaching Yurio and being a figure skating instructor in the rink, let's not mention how you're a natural at keeping Hana's smile on her face. You've done so much for us so let me take care of you today alright."

"But you take care of us every day too, Yuuri," Viktor protested, wrapping his arms around his husband. "Between being a dance instructor with Lilia and taking care of Hana while I'm at the rink, you're always a few steps ahead of everyone. You have so much energy to handle anything and even take care of Makkachin. You keep me happy to keep Hana happy so you're really the glue that keeps this small happy family together. Without you, it will only mean the end of the world for sure!"

"Now you're just exaggerating Vitya," Yuuri chuckled, nuzzling his head on Viktor's chest. "We're just a great team that is held together by the power of our love."

"Yuuri!" Viktor wailed, holding onto him a little tighter. "You say the sweetest things, you might kill me one of these days with your charm!"

That was when they heard a sudden wail coming from the nursery as Makkachin, despite her very old age, scampered into the kitchen catching the lovers' attention that their small member of their family is in distress. Before Yuuri could even say that he has to get going to the nursery, Viktor this time was one step ahead, "I'll handle our little angel, you can relax on the couch until I get back."

"I think I should just handle brunch," Yuuri suggested, looking at the disaster in the poor frying pan. "And don't forget the bottle!"

Listening to his reminder, Viktor grabbed the bottle of baby formula he warmed up before cooking brunch then sprinted to the nursery that was painted in sky blue color while decorated with drawings of clouds, birds, the sung, and rainbows. The corners of the room had neat piles of stuffed animals of each kind along with blocks and other toys their friends gave them when Hana came home. There was a diaper table (a name Viktor came up with) where they were able to clean up their messy baby and change diapers then there's the cushioned rocking chair next to the only window in the room. The crib was against the wall with a lavender canopy crown hung up along with a mobile made up of little poodles and cats, it was a custom made one Viktor himself ordered.

Viktor's heart nearly broke when saw his special girl with messy raven hair in her smiley suns PJs squirming her tiny arms and legs as her silver eyes shedding heavy tears. He picked her up, cradling her as he whispered soothing words to calm down, "Shh, Hana, it's okay Zvezda moya, it's alright, look your daddy's forehead is shinier today." As much as he hated to mention his forehead, especially saying that it's shiny, that alone was enough to cause some giggles for his baby girl. On cue, seeing how sparkles just shined at that one part of his forehead was enough to make Hana cooe with happiness and then stretch out her hands to reach for the bottle in his hand. "Yes, I got your breakfast right here."

As he fed her, Viktor couldn't help but think back to the day he and Yuuri adopted her and brought her home. It was three years after they got married, Viktor by then had retired along with Yuuri when they started thinking about adding a child to their home. They visited the orphanage in Hasetsu, filling every paperwork necessary to prove they are suitable to adopt, having house inspections, interviews until they were on the waiting list. They waited for two years until they finally got the phone call that changed their lives for the best, a one-month-old baby girl name Hana. They made sure they arrived very early the next day to pick her up and much to their surprise, she had raven hair and silver eyes, in other words very beautiful. First two months were restless with endless crying and sleepless nights for the both of them but by the fourth month, they all got comfortable with sleep to catch up on. During that time, every friend and Yuuri's family members sent piles and piles of presents for the bundle of joy but the ones who sent the most was Yurio and Phichit, both trying to out give the other.

"You're going to be one pretty soon aren't you baby?" Viktor cooed once Hana finished her bottle as he patted her back to help burp her. "In just six more months, you're going to be a year old, tell me, Hana, what kind of party do you want?" Hearing the burp seemed to have answered his question as he rumbled on, "I know, we can make it star themed like those glowing star stickers on the ceiling. We'll invite all your uncles, aunts, their pets, your grandparents from your papa's and my side oh, let's not forget Yakov and Lilia too."

"You seem to be planning a bit too early Viktor," Yuuri's voice interrupted as Viktor looked up to see him leaning against the door frame.

So he made his famous heart-shaped smile as he held Hana high up as he cheered, "For our little girl, I'll give her the entire universe, but of course, you both have to share since I promised you the universe as well."

"She can have it all," Yuuri reassured with a chuckle, entering the room as Hana held out her hands for her papa. "Her happiness is the most important to protect."

"I'll protect you both," Viktor vowed, handing Hana to Yuuri as he went down on one knee with his hand outstretched. "With all my heart, I vow to protect you both from all the harm of the world and shower you with all the love this universe could hold."

Yuuri pretended to take a moment to think until he accepted Viktor's hand, "Alright, but just as long as you allow us to protect you with all our hearts. Deal?"

"Deal."

 **...*Four Years Later***...

"Shh, it's okay you just got a little bump," Yuuri soothed as he embraced four-year-old Hana who was crying heavy tears after she fell off her bed from being too excited for her third birthday that was dated to be the first day of spring, March 20. She was dressed in a glittery purple dress with her hair tied in a ponytail and she was told to wait in her room until daddy sends papa to take her to the living room but not all things go as planned.

"B-But it hurts papa," Hana hiccuped, clinging onto her papa tighter to receive more comfort. "I-I can't have my birthday if my head hurts."

"How about I use the magic spell to make your head feel better?" Yuuri offered and just the mention of it lit up Hana's eyes as she looked up at him with hope. Without words to be said, she eagerly nodded, knowing from experiences that her papa's magic spell always makes the pain go away. With that, Yuuri planted a small kiss on top of her head where the bump was as he smiled down at her, "A kiss to make your booboos feel all better. Feeling better?"

"Mhmm!" Hana's tears were beginning to dry up, her papa's kiss spell always worked on making her pain go away. "Papa kissed my boo-boo away! I don't have my boo-boo anymore."

"Now you can have your birthday Hana, but first we have to wash your face okay?" Yuuri helped her get up from the floor, holding her hand as he led her to the bathroom to wash and dry her face before taking her down the hall where everyone else was waiting for her grand entrance to the birthday party her daddy spent weeks planning with her along with going overboard again.

"Happy fourth birthday zolotse!" Viktor cheered as he held onto their recent new member of the family, their little eight-month-old son Yusha Katsuki-Nikiforov. Unlike his older sister, he was born from a surrogacy that Mari had offered husbands about a year ago when Hana started talking, she had enough knowledge for a three-year-old to start begging for a new sibling and she didn't want to wait two years. But they couldnt blame her for wanting a sibling as a friend ever since their dear Makkachin passed on peacefully about a year ago. Lucky for her, her auntie Mari was going to offer her body anyway, Hana just gave her another reason to and within nine months, Yusha was born. He had Victor's silver hair and Yuuri's brown eyes and when Hana first met him, like Victor, she instantly fell in love with her baby brother that even the long nights of baby crying didn't faze her, sometimes.

So there they were, cheering for Hana as Chris, his husband, and their six-year-old son Stephen were popping out those party confetti poppers that spilled confetti all over the living room decorated to fit a princess-theme while all the guests with their kids applauded. That was when Victor noticed how Hana's eyes were little red as he asked with concern, "Hana, your face is red, did something happen?"

"Got too jumpy," Hana whispered with embarrassment but brightened up to reassure her daddy that all was well. "But papa gave me his magic kiss it all better spell."

"Ah, the kiss it all better spell," Viktor sighed with relief, then smiled at some memories. "Works all the time."

"Enough talk about kisses, I have a niece to spoil with all these presents!" Yurio interrupted, smirking at the pile of colorfully wrapped presents behind him and Otabek, who was carrying their newly adopted six-month-old daughter Anatasia. "Not every day you turn four."

"But after she gets a slice of Yuuri's awesome chocolate cake!" Phichit insisted even though he has an equally large pile of gifts behind him. "Wouldn't want Uncle Yurio to lose his appetite after seeing that Uncle Phichit got little Hana the most gifts."

"You wish!"

"Nuh uh! Our dads got the best present!" Phichit's and Seung-gil's four-year-old twins Mali and Lee exclaimed, both girl and boy grinning with a thumbs up. "Only the best for our best friend Hana!"

Viktor could only sigh from all the happiness he felt flowing through his veins as he watched how Yuuri had to distract everyone with the comprise of first playing games before any of the things the two competitive uncles suggested (and were ready to fight about). He never felt such as peace as he, Yusha, Hana, and Yuuri took a family photo in front of her chocolate cake covered in purple frosting and blue flowers. He could care less about the mess that was happening before him when Yurio and Phichit started a cake fight which soon led everyone to be part of, not even when Hana got purple frost on his hair while Yuuri was making sure Yusha didn't start crying from the ruckus even though the boy was only laughing.

Everything was perfect, here he was, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov retired six-time gold medalist in figure skating, husband of Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, and father of Hana and Yusha Katsuki-Nikiforov. All living a peaceful, happy life in St. Petersburg with everything he could ever ask for and he wouldn't trade any of this happiness for anything in the world. He was pretty sure that as long as he had Yuuri, Hana, and Yusha with him, there is no obstacle that they can't conquer together with the power of love.

 _Nothing can ever, or will ever get in between this family, absolutely nothing,_ He told himself with joy that night after intense hours of cleaning up with Yuuri as they held onto their precious Hana who was sleeping with them in the same large bed just so she could be near her brother's crib since she insisted that bring Yusha in the same bedroom so they would be sleeping together. _This is our family, our life now and forever...I wouldn't trade this for anything in this world."_

 **...**

* _Anonymous POV*_

 _I can't believe it!_

 _I refuse to accept this!_

 _My phone was thrown towards the wall of my one-room apartment and it deserved it after showing those disgusting pictures of Viktor Nikiforov celebrating that girl's third birthday with that pig! It's disgusting to even process!_

 _NO!_

 _He doesn't know how miserable he's making himself by staying away from the ice! Viktor Nikiforov should be winning more gold not teaching snot nose children at his rink, that's unfit for a god like him! He deserves better than that pig from Japan, he deserves someone at his equal level of fame and there are so many who are worthy of him just not that selfish pig! But no matter how many accounts I make and message him that marrying that pig was a mistake, he won't listen! Hell, I even tried threatening that pig but stupid Viktor got me blocked from both their accounts so many times!_

 _That whore has Viktor wrapped around his finger, forcing him to marry him and play house with that poor girl they had to adopt and that baby boy born into this cruel game of theirs! I'm okay if Viktor adopts that girl for his own, hell even with the baby born with their genes but not for the pig to share custody too! Viktor, you don't know how trapped you are and how much that pig is killing you. You must be free from the chains that pig locked you too but don't worry Vitya, I'll be your savior!_

 ** _DING_**

 _I turned around to see that my computer got a new notification from my social media accounts and even though the title made me want to barf, it was my chance!_

 **"Viktor and Yuuri Katuski-Nikiforov Soon Coming to Yakutsk, Russia: Special Pair Skating Performance For Fundraising event!**

 **Once in a Lifetime Event!"**

 _My chance has finally come!_

 _I got up from my computer chair and practically skipped to find my special toy in my closet. It's the only toy I have but it's quite powerful especially if I am really good with the aim and it only has two bullets! Probably because I locked myself in here to keep my head low from the police because they're trying to find me for my crimes but now it's the time. Perfect!_

 _The moment that event is over I'll finally be able to free you Viktor! I'll free you when you two are alone, I can't traumatize your little one or call attention to anyone else now can I? You were my savior after I shut my parents up for good, now let me return that favor and give the pig what he truly deserves._

* * *

 **Viktor: no. No. No! NO! NOO! NOOO! NOOOO!**

 **Yurio: Midnight this is going too far now, it makes your other angst stories look like child's play! 0_0**

 **Me: It's a brilliant idea I know!**

 **Everyone: Sadist!**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Yuuri: Oh boy this is going to get a lot of repercussions *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed most of the chapter, make sure to review a lot to see what happens in the next chapter.**

 **Viktor: NOOOOOOO!**

 **Me: Shut up Viktor! It has to be done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO, LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! And for your reward and patience, here is chapter two for this story that has Victor in tears. BTW I know in chapter one I spelled his name as 'Viktor' but I'm switching to 'Victor' okay? ok!**

 **Victor: *in tears on the ground* Just end me, this story must burn**

 **Me: Not happening Victor and you know that.**

 **Victor: *more tears***

 **Yuuri: Midnight, we don't need you to break him more! *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC children and villain.**

 **Me: *whispers* Be prepared to cry though *Victor starts screaming in background***

 **Yuuri: MIDNIGHT YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**

 **...**

* * *

Yuuri absolutely trusts Yurio and Otabek with babysitting duties, just a little worried when Phichit and Seung-gil are also part of the duties since the Seung-gil was helping look over one of Otabek's newest music. He had no problem with Otabek or Seung-gil, it's just Phichit and Yurio who are the type of uncles who will begin competitions that can lead to several house fires or whatever disaster that cannot be explained by science. So naturally, Yuuri wouldn't stop listing the number of instructions for the two couples when they came by to the Altin's apartment.

"Hana's little lamb is in the suitcase, make sure she gets it before bed," He listed while having a hard time letting go of Yusha. "And make sure that Yusha gets his bottle after naps, he can get a little fussy and-"

"Calm down Yuuri," Phichit reassured as he gently took Yusha into his arms, "We have everything covered here, your precious Yusha and adorable Hana are in good hands, we babysat them before." On cue, Hana hugged Yuuri's legs as she smiled up to assure her papa:

"We'll be okay papa! I'm a big girl now."

Yuuri chuckled as he bent down to his daughter's level to rustle her hair, "That's right, you're a very big girl who can keep your crazy uncles in check and watch over your baby brother while we're gone. I'm just going to miss you both while we're away, papa is just being silly."

"But silly papa and daddy will be coming back soon," Hana giggled, hugging her papa really tight. "Yusha and I will be very good for our uncles."

"And we'll bring you both presents from our trip," Victor promised which brightened Hana's expressions as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?!"

"As long as we don't hear from your uncles about any bad behavior," Yuuri corrected as he got up only to be pulled into another embrace with Victor next to him by their daughter.

"I'll be very good!" Hana guaranteed, looking up at her fathers as she gestured to Yusha then herself, "I'll make sure Yusha stays good too, we'll be good! And we'll watch your performance on TV with everyone and cheer you two on! Our papa and daddy are the best dancers on ice!"

"Alright, little flower, time to wave goodbye to your dads," Yurio spoke up with his daughter in his arms, smiling down at Hana as he then turned to the two retired figure skaters, "You two better get going before you miss your flight. We'll be fine and we'll let you know if anything goes wrong." As they watched Victor open the door to the cab, both fathers turned around and waved with bright smiles towards their kids:

"WE LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!"

"We love you too!" Hana cheered back with Yusha in her arms since Phichit allowed her to hold on to him just long enough to get his little hand to wave back as the child giggled in response.

Yuuri and Victor were practically forced into the cab at the sight of their kids and as they drove away, Victor sniffled onto Yuuri's shoulder, "I miss them already."

"So do I Vitya, so do I," Yuuri soothed as he looked back to see the figures of their kids getting smaller the farther they go.

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to two living legends in figure skating history: Yuuri and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov!"

On cue to the music, Yuuri was led into the ice with his hand letting go of their hold on Victor's hand, their fingers traced their skin until their fingertips were out of reach. The audience watched in awe as Yuuri began to first part of the program, recalling the old times in competition when they watched Victor coach Yuuri to competing against him, but they never fail to miss an exhibition together.

 ** _Sento una voce che piange lontano_**  
 ** _Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_**

 _I can't believe that it's been a couple years since Victor first came into my life, declaring to be my coach..._ Yuuri thought to himself, remembering how Victor was butt naked in the onsen while he freaked out as he made the first few jumps on the ice. _And here we are, married with two beautiful, precious children who we call our own, our precious gold treasures._

 ** _Orsù finisca presto questo calice di Vino_**  
 ** _e inizio a prepararmi_**  
 ** _Adesso fa' silenzio_**

"You still look as beautiful as ever," Victor whispered as he guided Yuuri through the ice, their suits glimmering under the different coloring of lights. "My beautiful Yuuri, right here with me. I don't ever want to let you go, without you, our world will be nothing but cold bitter darkness."

"You're still as beautiful and dramatic as ever," Yuuri answered back, planting a small kiss on Victor's cheek. "And I'll always stay with you, Hana, and Yusha, always."

 ** _Stammi Vicino, non-te ne andare_**  
 ** _Ho Paura di perderti_**

 ** _[Tenor] Le tue mani, [Soprano] le tue gambe,_**  
 ** _[Tenor] Le mie mani, [Soprano] le mie gambe,_**

"Promise?" Victor asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I promise," Yuuri reassured with a smile, "I'm not going to leave any of you behind. I love you and our family so much to just leave you guys." However, he then made a small frown, "But what will happen if something were to ever happen to me? What will you do then?"

 ** _e I battiti del Cuore_**  
 ** _si fondono tra Loro_**

"Don't say such things _lyubov moya_ ," Victor gasped, his hand caressing Yuuri's face. "It's too soon to be thinking about such grim thoughts but in any case, then I will never stop loving you, even if I die, my love for you is infinite."

"And so is my love for you," Yuuri smiled once more as they got ready to make their final position. "I will never stop loving you, Vitya."

 ** _Partiamo Insieme_**  
 ** _Ora sono pronto_**

As the final notes were about to finish, they were back in the center as Victor held onto Yuuri as he dipped him down close to the ice as their lips latched onto one another into a blissful sensation.

They didn't want to forget this moment, not in a long run.

...

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we bring them these gifts," Yuuri commented to Victor with excitement as they walked down the snowy path from the little gift shop with shopping bags in their hands. The snow was slowly beginning to fall as Victor held onto Yuuri's hand to provide not only warmth from the cold but loving comfort from such a performance.

"I bet they're going to love our gifts just as much as I love you," Victor complimented, earning a bashful Yuuri who giggled in response.

They were reaching the sidewalk where most of the townspeople were wandering around doing their daily errands, completely unaware of the dark figure keeping an eye on them approaching. Their air was only filled with blissful laughter and happiness towards the present and future of their lives as the snow continued to fall down from the darkened clouds.

 _I've got them now..._ The figure told themselves, eyes glaring at Yuuri. _That bastard won't know what hit him by the time I'm through with him...But, I can't risk hitting Victor or having him take the shot for the pig. There has to be a way to keep them apart for at least a few seconds..._ They suddenly spotted a group of fans walking along the other end of the street. With a grin, the figured stepped out from the shadows, took a deep breath before cheering as they pointed directly towards Victor: "LOOK, IT'S VICTOR NIKIFOROV!"

Within seconds, the fans turned towards the direction where Victor and Yuuri stopped in their tracks as they were soon separated and surrounded by fans begging for a moment to have an autograph or selfie. "It's actually Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, we've been married for a while," Victor corrected as he held up his hand to reveal the wedding ring which resulted into all the fans to surround him and leave Yuuri standing awkwardly by. Well, mainly since the fans knew that Victor was going to show off precious photos.

"Have I mentioned that we have two adorable kid? Hana and Yusha, our precious little angels are our greatest treasures," Victor smiled, winking at Yuuri who smiled back at him. He'll give his husband this one moment to be alone with fans even if it was just showing off photos of their family. Victor, on the other hand, was trying to hide his pout since their moment together was interrupted but he had to make due to the situation.

"YUURI KATSUKI!"

 ***Random First POV***

 _It was time, I have them separated for just enough time to complete my purpose. Fans may be a pest but they are good tools for separating Victor from that pig for those brief moments, just you wait, Victor...You'll be free from Katsuki's spell soon._

 _After I called his name out, I purposely made sure to say his first surname because I know that Victor will look up to correct me, if not him them surely Yuuri Katsuki would look me dead in the eye. After all, Victor's attention is towards his fans, so Yuuri obviously was the only one who looked over to my direction. Just the way I want him to as I approach him, my hand in my trenchcoat where I kept my toy nice, safe, and ready to fire the fun. I see him have his full attention on me while I had to force to make a smile at him. As if I would ever become a fan for that man, a dead man for that matter._

 _I was finally in front of this stupid pig, he was just standing there with his pathetic smile. Pathetic indeed, he doesn't know what's coming. All he sees is a random fan approaching him, probably ready to be nice to me to cover his evil deeds. I can tell he was starting to get uncomfortable when I didn't utter a word, only a smile even when my eyes narrowly glared at his gaze._

 _"Can I help you?" Yuuri asked me with such an annoying polite tone._

 _"Yes, you can," I whispered ever so sweetly, to keep his guard down. Then without hesitation, I pulled my special toy out of the shadows in my coat as I held the mouth of it directly on Katsuki's chest, my fingers itching to pull the trigger. His eyes widened with fear, just as I was dying to see as I pulled the trigger, "Die."_

 ***End of First POV***

 _ **BANG!**_

Victor instinctively looked up, ignoring the panicked screaming from the fans that were making a run for safety. His eyes landed on Yuuri, only for the time around him to suddenly come to an absolute pause as he witnessed his husband stumble back and fall down into the snow, shopping bags scattered while a dark spot rapidly expanding on his jacket with a random stranger holding a gun just a few inches away from him!

" **YUURI!"** Victor cried out, his voice echoing throughout the road, grabbing the attention of bystanders who stared horrified at the scene.

Victor wasted no time rushing to Yuuri, his eyes welling up with tears as he tried to restrain the blood from spreading. He didn't care if the shooter was right behind him with a loaded gun, he didn't care if he got shot, he had to be with Yuuri! _Hold on, hold on! Please just hold on!_ He pleaded as he cried out to practically anyone who could hear him in Russian, "SOMEONE HELP US! PLEASE! CALL AN AMBULANCE, DO SOMETHING! SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

"V-Victor?"

His attention was then to Yuuri, cradling him in his arms to keep him calm and awake as he caressed his hair, "You're going to be alright Yuuri, okay. Help is on its way, just hang on a little longer alright, you have to stay awake and alive."

However, the shooter only giggled before making a run for it, dropping their gun at the process as they cheered to the sky, "I did it! Yuuri Katsuki will finally be gone and Victor will come back to us! Our skating God is free at last!" Victor glance over to where the gun was laying, he could reach for it and shoot the killer right now, it's only fair, right? It's the only way to stop her from escaping, however, before he could reach for it, he felt Yuuri's trembling hand stop him by holding onto his arm. He was ready to protest but one look into his lover's beautiful brown eyes was enough to know that Yuuri doesn't want him to commit such an act.

"N-No...It's not...worth it..."

Victor lowered his gaze, forcing a smile through his tears as he held onto Yuuri's hand, "Okay, I won't do it...But you have to promise me that you'll get through this, do it for me, for Hana and Yusha! Please, just stay with us; stay close to me..."

"Vic...tor," Yuuri breathed out, his breath was getting shallow with every gasp he made. "I...I-I love...you...all...s-so much...S-Sorry-"

"No!" Victor shook his head, tightening his hold on Yuuri's hand, "Don't talk like Yuuri, you're going to be fine alright! We're going to go home together, raise our Hana and Yusha together as a family and grow old together, just like we always wanted."

The snow was getting heavy as the shooter couldn't get far since several police cars blocked their path of escape. They didn't resist trying to find another way to escape, putting their hands up in the air while their crazed laughter stunned the officers taking them into custody. Victor could hear the alarms of the sirens on the ambulance ring in his ears while reporters were just hurrying in just to get an exclusive!

"...Love...you all..." Yuuri repeated, his eyelids were droopy with dizziness that blurred his vision until he finally gave into unconsciousness as his hand went limb on his hold, barely breathing at this point.

"Yuuri!" Victor cries, holding onto his lover as the medics came onto the scene. " _Please,_ don't leave me alone...Hold on just a little longer, please..."

He didn't want to let Yuuri go get taken away by strangers who were all talking at once as they placed him on the stretcher, rushing him into the ambulance. "He's not dead just yet, but we can't guarantee that now," One of the medics reported, catching Victor's attention as he rushed forward to catch up.

However, just before he could reach the ambulance that held his husband, he was suddenly held back by a couple of officers! He tried breaking free but the more he struggled, the more force they pulled to keep him away from the ambulance! "LET ME GO! PLEASE!" He begged as tears were streaming down his face while he fought to break free as he helplessly watched the ambulance doors shut, "MY HUSBAND IS IN THAT AMBULANCE, I CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE LET ME THROUGH, I NEED TO BE WITH MY HUSBAND!"

"I'm sorry sir but we'll have to escort you to the hospital, the medics are in rush and cannot wait any longer," One of the officers explained, holding onto Victor as he watched the sirens turn back on, driving away with Yuuri all alone and hurt! "We need to ask you some questions so if you will just cooperate-"

"YUURI!" Victor screamed at the top of his lungs, "YUURI!"

 _Please be alive, Yuuri. I beg you to stay alive for all our sakes!_

...

* * *

 **Me: You're going to need tissues for the next chapter**

 **Phichit: HOW COULD YOU! What about their kids! Are they going to be watching the TV since there are news reporters at the scene!?**

 **Victor: I should have protected Yuuri.** **I should have protected Yuuri.** **I should have protected Yuuri.** **I should have protected Yuuri.** **I should have protected Yuuri.** ***rocking back and forth in cradle position***

 **Yurio: I didn't think he'd break so easily 0.0**

 **Yuuri: Oh god, I'm going to have to call that Hiccup character back here *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to follow, favorite, and review a ton to get the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Hiccup: My Thor, Midnight you really did a number on Victor here *examining Victor's corpse***

 **Yuuri: But is he going to be alright?**

 **Hiccup: We're going to have to make sure he doesn't get hit by this chapter and he'll be fine!**

 **Otabek: But Midnight locked us all in here**

 **Hiccup+Yuuri: ...what...**

 **Yurio:** ***turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC children and villain.**

 **...**

* * *

"Uncle Yurio! Uncle Phichit!" Hana called out as she scampered into the kitchen where her uncles were, with the twins Mali and Lee right behind her. "Can we watch some figure skating on TV in the living room? Pretty please, we'll be very quiet with our cheering. I wanna see if papa and daddy are going to be on the news for their show."

Yurio pursed his lips, making it look like he was trying to think it over as he handed the young girl the remote, "Just not so loud, okay. Your uncle Otabek and Seung-gil are trying to get Anatasia and your brother Yusha to get have their nap right now."

"Hai," Hana nodded, practicing her Japanese as she pressed the power button to turn the television on to watch the beginning of the news program where they should be talking about the pair skate event any moment now. Within a minute, Hana abruptly got up from the pillow she sat on as she scampered off quickly as he explained with haste, "I gotta go use the bathroom, be right back!"

Phichit chuckled, watching the little girl disappear into the corner as he glanced down at the twins who were staring mesmerized at the media portion of the news program as he turned back to the vegetables he was washing. _Just a few more years before Seung-gil lets me give them their first phones,_ He thought to himself with joy, _They'll take over my role as the King of Media and continue the legacy of nearly giving Yuuri heart attacks with posts by accident that I will most likely have to make sincere apologies for_ _._

Yurio rolled his eyes at the way Phichit was shedding a tear of joy over some ridiculous thought. _I swear, if he corrupts his children to take over his role in the media then the world is doomed. I wonder, how will our children turn out to be in the future? I bet that if one of Victor and Yuuri's kids get married, those two won't stop crying and will probably have a hard time letting go._ Speaking of Yuuri _,_ _I wonder if Katsudon will let me teach those kids at Lilia's studio with him, teaching skating is great but Victor has Mila and Georgi for that. Yeah, that'll be nice, to have a reason to hang out with Yuuri more without admitting anything. I'll ask him about it once he and Victor get back._ Then his thoughts were interrupted by Lee's voice calling out:

"Look! Look! Uncle Victor and Uncle Yuuri are on!"

"No way," Mali argued, pointing to the screen where it has a reporter in front of some scene in the middle of the snow in front of a small crowd. "They're not on the ice rink like they should be, it's just somewhere else with a lot of police guys and those guys in white in front of some gift shop."

"But the reporter lady said their names...See, it's on the screen right now!"

"That only says Uncle Yuuri's name."

Phichit and Yurio raised their eyebrows, putting a halt in their kitchen duties as they walked into the living room only to stop midway when their eyes widened with horror when they saw the title on the screen as the twins raised the volume: ' _ **Famous Retired Figure Skater Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov Shot'**_

 _"I'm right in front of the scene where Katsuki-Nikiforov was just shot and is currently being taken into the ambulance for urgent medical care. Officers have caught the shooter into their custody but so far with no theory as to why this criminal shot the famous figure skater. We can only hope and pray that he survives this injury, although medics say that a shoot that close into his chest, chances of surviving such an injury are slim -"_

 _"LET ME GO! PLEASE!"_

 _The camera then turned towards the source of the voice, catching Victor trying to break through the brute force of the police, trying to reach the ambulance where Yuuri was just being taken into. Victor's hands were covered in cold blood, his eyes puffy with tears that were rapidly falling down._

 _"MY HUSBAND IS IN THAT AMBULANCE, I CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE LET ME THROUGH, I NEED TO BE WITH MY HUSBAND!"_

 _The camera turned back to the female reporter who released a heavy sigh, "And it appears that Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov is going through a struggle to be with his husband but unfortunately, officers are not permitting him to do so as we see the ambulance take Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov away for urgent care-"_

"Papa?!"

Everyone turned around to see Hana standing there, her eyes widened with tears ready to fall as she raced towards the television to tap her hand on the image of the ambulance and her daddy fighting to get through. Her gaze was on Yurio and Phichit, "Uncle Yurio, Uncle Phichit, where are those strange doctors taking papa in the car for sick people? How come the police are not letting daddy go with him? Papa and daddy can't be separated they love each other, if daddy's not with papa then daddy is going to get very sad."

"Maybe your papa got sick on their trip," Mali suggested while Yurio and Phichit were struggling not to release a single tear because of how much innocence these kids are holding. "Maybe they're taking him to a special doctor to make him feel better."

"No!" Hana protested, shaking her head as her tears fell, "If papa's sick then daddy needs to use our special family 'Kiss it all better' spell on him. Papa always uses it on me, Yusha and daddy and they always work, I know it works. Daddy needs to be with papa to give him the special 'kiss it all better' spell, if those meanies aren't letting daddy be with papa then he can't perform the spell. If daddy can't perform the spell then papa won't feel better and he'll get worse. Papa has to be with daddy, he has to to be with him! He has to!"

"Why don't you go to Uncle Yuuri?" Lee recommended quietly, "You can do the spell too right?"

That at least ceased some tears as Hana nodded, "Mhmm, but I have to be with papa now!" The children turned to Yurio and Phichit as she begged, "We have to go to where the doctors have papa! If they're not letting daddy be with papa then I have to be the one to go to him! Please, we have to go to papa!"

Between her pleading eyes and the television that wasn't helping by stating more advanced words those children wouldn't understand, Phichit glanced over to Yurio, who heavily sighed, not sure what to say. He sat on the couch, hands on his knees, to be honest, he didn't know what to do. _We can't just fly all the way over there without notice_ _, no way Victor would approve of that! These kids shouldn't witness their papa in such a bad state...But_ _Hana and Yusha have to be there with katsudon,_ He reasoned as his knees bounced but this time anxiously: _T_ _hey have to be able to say goodbye to their papa just in case. Please God, don't take their papa. Don't take him away from these beautiful kids and from Victor._

 _..._

Victor sat in the waiting room, head over his knees as he stared down at the ground intensely. He was forced to clean up first, to answer questions about the incident before he was allowed to go to the hospital where they kept Yuuri even though he wasn't allowed to enter. The police handed him the shopping bags that were scattered on the snow, the stuffed poodles he bought were damp but the rest of the items that Yuuri purchased weren't damaged at least.

Yuuri.

 _Why did it have to him?_ Victor found himself asking repeatedly. _Yuuri, stay strong, please! Stay close to me, remember! Stay close to me, Hana, and Yusha! Don't give up on us! Why? It's not fair, Yuuri has never done anything wrong to provoke anyone. Why did that stupid evil shoot do it? Why did Yuuri have to be the one to...To..._ He couldn't bring himself to finish that thought as his eyes shut tightly to hold in his tears. He had to be strong for not only himself but his children, who were hours away from here totally oblivious to what is happening. Victor could only hope that they didn't watch any news channel, those nosey reporters just had to tell the world about this without giving a damn about the real problem!

His phone was buzzing with numerous numbers calling and the only calls he answered were the ones from the Katsuki family and his own parents to keep them up to date with what little he knows about Yuuri's condition. Listening to Hiroko's voice crack and break down as he told them the grim news wasn't a pleasant moment to live through, especially

"Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov."

He got up, his pleading eyes were enough to ask about his husband's well-being.

...

They only let him see Yuuri but only for five minutes, seeing how pale he was and how his hand trembled with one touch.

 _Kiss it all better._

He could have been imagining it but he swore that he just heard Yuuri whisper those words to him. Turns out, it wasn't his imagination as he saw Yuuri's slightly opened eyes drift back to unconsciousness. Doctors and nurses were urging him to leave the room so that they could check on him, but before Victor did he did what Yuuri begged him to do. What they both, and even their kids, knew was necessary to do should a member of their family was injured or sick. Sure, Yuuri was the one who typically gives those types of kisses without needed one but now he needs it. And who knows.

Maybe a kiss can make it all better.

Without time to waste, Victor gently planted a soft kiss on Yuuri's forehead until he was led away back to the waiting area to wait until morning comes.

...

Just wait another couple hours.

They'll give him an update as soon as they can.

Just be patient.

Victor barely kept track on time, his phone was just a couple moments away from shutting down from low battery. Visitors came and went, some with their beloved person who was hospitalized ready to return home, and others with tears of pain or joy, whether the birth of a child, relief of someone's recovery, or sadness that someone has passed. He prays for Yuuri to get better so they could go home to Hana and Yusha, just live their normal perfect lives and forget this whole mishap ever happened like some nightmare.

More than ten hours in total have passed just sitting around with only his thoughts to keep him company, hope was wavering over the cliff of his mind when he looked down at his phone to see the most of the missed calls came from Yurio and Phichit. Those two most likely must know what has happened and be probably calling to ask whether or not they should tell Hana of this, preferably Victor hopes that she doesn't get informed of this at all. _Please Yuuri, live for Hana and Yusha._

"DADDY!"

It can't be.

"DADDY!"

Victor looked up with his eyes wide to see Hana running towards him with redness under her eyes with Yurio holding Yusha and Phichit right behind her! He was up on his feet, ready to ask, no, demand why those two brought his kids here of all places until his legs were embraced by Hana as the little girl looked up and questioned with a plea, "You gave papa the 'kiss it all better' spell right? It's okay if you couldn't daddy cause that's why we're here. Papa is going to be okay, I can give him the special spell. I can do it, daddy, I can!"

The innocence in this little girl's silver eyes was too much to handle but Victor had to be strong as he rustled his daughter's hair, "I know Hana, and yes, I was able to give papa the special spell but maybe with your kiss then it'll make him feel better even faster." He ignored the concerned glances Phichit and Yurio sent him.

"I know it will," Hana nodded eagerly, "I wanna see papa, let me see papa."

"Sweetie," Victor's face fell, not sure how he could tell his daughter that they're not allowed to see him yet, "The doctor said-"

"More of Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov's family I presume."

Speak of the devil.

...

Life support.

Not sure if he'll recover.

Just wait and hope.

Was that really all the nurse and doctors could say to him with his daughter and son right there as he looked over at the hospital bed where Yuuri was paler than the last time he saw him, laying with the oxygen mask over his face, IV in his wrist and other things hooked to machines tinking and beeping with the lines of the heart beating with life. Victor was reluctant to walk in with Yusha in his arms and Hana right beside him while Yurio and Phichit were trailing them but he had to go in, especially when their daughter rushed to her papa with tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Papa!" She cried, climbing onto the bed, careful not to disturb him as she planted two gently kisses on his forehead. "See Papa, I gave you two of your special spell kisses so you'll get better. One from me and one from Yusha cause he can't kiss yet. That makes more than that one kiss daddy gave you so you have to get better now papa."

No one expected Yuuri's eyes to slowly open as he rose his hand to gently caress Hana's cheek, "...H-Ha..na...Yu...sha..."

"Yep!" Hana nodded, "It's me, papa, me and Yusha came. Yusha's with daddy right now." She turned to Victor and urged him to come closer until he was right beside the bedside where Yuuri gradually turned his head to see Yusha in Victor's arms. "See, he's right here."

As if by instinct, Victor laid Yusha right beside Yuuri, who used his other hand to caress the baby boy's cheek, "...My...two golds...I love you both...so much..." He glanced up at Victor, "Including you...Vitya...Everyone...I love you all..."

"Our spell is working right papa?" Hana asked curiously, unaware that her two uncles were beginning to tear up.

"It's making...me happy..." Yuuri reassured with a gentle smile as his fingers were wrapped around Victor's hands, their arms forming a protective circle around their children as the daddy got closer to provide less strain for the papa. "Promise me...promise me that...you'll look after each other...Okay? Don't lose...don't lose t-the power of l-love...Can you...promise me that?"

"We promise," Hana and Victor pledged at once, his grip on Yuuri was growing tighter.

"...I-I'm glad..." Yuuri breathed out heavily with relief, his eyes flickering as they fought to stay open a little longer, "...You'll be okay..." He suddenly was staring blankly towards something, "Makkachin and Vicchan...Be patient, okay..."

"Papa?" Hana whispered worriedly, last time she checks, Makkachin and Vicchan have been dead for a while.

Yuuri's eyes glanced back to where he family was, his hands growing colder, "...I-I'm okay...Do you think you can sing...our lullaby...for me?"

"We'll sing it together, okay?" Hana suggested, she had to keep her papa awake while Victor nodded to the suggestion. "Together."

"...Okay..." Yuuri smiled weakly.

( _Italics_ is Japanese _, **Bold Italics**_ is Russian)

 _Sunlight, moonlight shines so brightly_

 ** _Forever mine to keep to love_**

 _Sweet golden flower blossom_

 ** _Little silver hero flourish_**

 _Dancing home, **dancing home**_

 _My Precious-_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Papa?" Hana whispered over the flatline's long beep as she glanced down at the cold pale figure that was her papa who wasn't responding to her. He just suddenly fell asleep, his hands were cold while he wore a small smile on his face. That was when Yusha erupted into cries as the adults in the room were sobbing, including her daddy who pulled her and Yusha into a strong embrace.

"Papa, wake up...We didn't finish our song."

She didn't know why, but she soon found herself crying as well.

...

* * *

 **Victor: *dead***

 **Yurio: *dead***

 **Phichit: *dead***

 **OKAY, Everyone but Yuuri: *dead***

 **Me: *more dead than anyone in this room***

 **Yuuri: She killed everyone even herself *turns to audience* Yeah not much for the endnotes except for hopes that you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite to see the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO, LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Hiccup: Oh my Thor *staring at the dead people in the room with Toothless by his side***

 **Yuuri: *nervous around Toothless* Are you sure he's friendly? *get's licked in the face, full of dragon drool* Nevermind**

 **Hiccup: You'll get used to it, but it doesn't wash out *shrugs**

 **Yuuri: Good to know, *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC character of the kids.**

 **...**

* * *

The world was full of color, endless mixtures and vibrant colors that stretched beyond the horizon.

At least, those colors of the world used to be there once upon a time. For Victor, Yuuri was the one who brought the colors into their world, shattering the frozen barrier of loneliness and darkness. But that wonderful world has lost all the beautiful warm vibrating colors with nothing but dark black, grey, and white the moment that flatlined continued to beep, echoing down his eardrums. All he remembered was how he held on to his children before Phichit had to take them out once the doctors came in but after that, everything was just a passing blur.

Yurio told him that when the doctors went to pull the sheet over Yuuri's face, he was sobbing out loud and begging them to not do it. Nurses had to haul him out the room and left to cry on the floor against the walls of the hallway. He ignored the nurses' condolences and ended up crying himself to sleep in Yurio's arms that night.

The next morning, the world was cold as he found himself back in the hotel with Yurio sitting by his bedside with tear tracks on his face. The first thing he asked the blonde was for Yuuri's whereabouts. However, that only made Yurio break down to tears and pull Victor into a tight embrace while he repeatedly apologized to him.

And he wasn't the only one who wouldn't stop crying.

...

Black was everywhere.

Victor didn't know how or even when he arrived at Hasetsu but he was there with Hana and Yusha, who were being taken care of by Lilia and Yakov so that he would be able to get everything ready. The onsen's once blissful happy atmosphere turned dark and full of grief with endless tears from close friends and family who were permitted to attend the funeral that day.

But, he didn't want to get anything ready.

He didn't want to go through with the funeral.

It would mean saying goodbye to Yuuri.

And he didn't want to say goodbye. If he did, then he'll be all alone again but this time with two young children who have no idea what's going on right now.

...

"Grandpa Yakov?" Hana whispered, earning the elder's attention as she looked down at the black dress she had to wear when they were just arriving, to the onsen where the funeral was held, from getting themselves in the proper dark attire. In her hands was a purple music box that was decorated with flower petals and music notes while beside them was Lilia holding on to Yusha. He didn't say a word as she asked, "Why is everyone wearing black?"

"To show our respect," Yakov carefully worded as he led Hana forward through the room. "And sadness."

Hana looked around with confusion despite all her uncles, aunts, grandmas', and grandpas' were in the room but she noticed that most of them were crying too much, especially her grandma Hiroko, grandpa Toshiya, and auntie Mari. Even uncle Yurio had tears running down his face, and he never cries like that! "But what is everybody sad?"

No one could answer her when they were finally in front of the casket where her daddy was standing beside it with sadness in his face, his eyes ready to cry as he was looking down at what was inside. It wasn't until Grandpa Yakov cleared his throat for her daddy to turn around and notice her and Yusha as her hold on grandpa Yakov were passed on to her daddy's hands. Her daddy didn't say anything as he lifted her up, holding her close as she looked into the casket that had the upper part open to reveal her papa sleeping soundly, dressed in a nice suit surrounded by white chrysanthemums.

"Why is papa sleeping in there?" She heard herself ask.

...

Victor was struggling to contain himself when he heard Hana innocently ask that question. How can he explain to a four-year-old that her papa isn't sleeping without breaking down himself? "W-Well baby, you see-"

"Papa," Hana called out, reaching for her papa's forehead, "Time to wake up, come on sleepy head, please wake up."

Victor gulped, feeling his own body tremble as he felt Hiroko's presence approaching them as he handed Hana to her to then cover his face with his hand in an attempt to stop himself from crying. But that attempt failed when tears fell rapidly down. How can he protect his children's innocence when he no longer felt that world was beautiful? Where are all the colors gone?

"Hana," Hiroko whispered gently through her own tears, "Your papa is gone."

The little girl shook her head which caused Victor to lean against the casket as he trembled more when she spoke, "No he's not. Papa is right there sleeping. Everybody sleeps, why are you all sad that papa's asleep?"

"Sweety, papa is never going to wake up," Hiroko explained, brushing her granddaughter's hair to the side. "He's dead."

"No, he's not," Hana denied firmly, "Papa's just asleep, he'll wake soon! I know he will cause he promised me a dance. He said that when he comes home, he'll let me go to his class and dance. Papa told me himself, so he has to wake up! He has to finish our song too."

Those words crushed down onto Victor's shoulders, breaking every will to stand up until he leaned down against the casket and began to sob while he trembled which didn't surprise the guests at all, after all, Yuuri was the love his life. He didn't notice how Seung-gil and Otabek volunteered to take Hana and Yusha somewhere quiet where they can calmly explain the situation and keep them away until Yuuri's casket was taken to be cremated.

He didn't hear how Hana called out for him, asking him why he was crying?

He couldn't answer her.

All Victor could hear was his own cries as he looked down at Yuuri. He looked so peaceful, no wonder Hana would think that he was asleep; Victor would trade anything for that to be true as he stroked Yuuri's cold cheek. "Why? Yuuri, we were supposed to stay together until we grew old with our children. You promised that you would stay with all of us, that you'd stay close to me!" Of course, he never received a single response from his husband, only the bitter realization of silence. "Yuuri, I can't do this alone, Hana wants you back, Yusha won't stop crying...Yuuri, it's not fair..."

"Victor, he's gone...It can't be helped," Hiroko sniffled, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He did nothing wrong," Victor whispered, his hand making a tight fist, "He helped everyone, he loved much more than what anyone could. Yuuri doesn't deserve this! It's all my fault, I-I looked away from him for that one moment...That one moment...And now he's...He's...I-I'm so sorry! I promised him that I would protect him and I-I broke it! He's dead because of me! I'm sorry Hiroko, I'm so sorry!"

"Vicchan, it's not your fault," Hiroko soothed him, moving her hand to hold his hand but he pulled away. "It was that evil woman who took Yuuri, it's her fault for what happened, not yours. No one blames you for any of this, and I'm sure Yuuri wouldn't allow you to blame yourself."

"But he's not here to tell me!"

That response made Hiroko unsure and quiet about what she should say next but she wasn't hurt, she knew that Victor was the one hurting right now. He would have remained in that position had Chris not approach him to pull him away but not without a little struggle. Victor thrashed forward, trying to cling back to Yuuri for a little longer as he sobbed, "Yuuri, Yuuri!"

"Victor, you have to let him go! I'm sorry but we have to let them take him now," Chris whispered with regret and sadness when he finally had him standing away from the other men who were going to take the casket away. Who was going to take Yuuri away from Victor for good and with no turning back? _No_...Victor cried, growing weaker in attempts to break free from Chris's grasp. _Don't take me away from him! I need Yuuri!_ _I_ _need him now! YUURI!_

That was until the lid was closed shut much to Victor's dismay, however, they did not expect the cry of a child to shout out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Papa is sleeping in there, you can't shut the box! How is he supposed to get up if he's stuck?"

"Hana?" Victor whispered in shock, watching her run towards the men who were carrying the casket over their shoulders.

"Where are you taking papa?!" Hana cried out, especially when Seung-gil came running in to lift her up to keep her from moving a step forward. "Uncle Seung-gil stop them! They're taking papa away from here, he's sleeping!" She was thrashing in his arms, stretching her hands out to reach for the casket that was being taken away. "PAPA! Wake up! Papa, wake up!"

Victor felt himself make a few steps forward, his mind telling him to stop those strangers from taking his lover away to be burned to ashes. But with every step, he could hear a gunshot in the distance along with Hana's cries as the weight grew heavier. Until he reached the outside where the casket was being placed in the funeral car while the rain was falling down heavily as he fell on his knees, getting soaked to the bone.

"Daddy, stop them! They're taking papa away, daddy! Daddy get up and stop them!" Hana begged as heavy tears fell from her eyes, "Why are you letting them take papa away? Daddy please!"

He watched the car disappear down the rainy road with his husband, leaving him all alone in the world. Hana's cries went deaf in his ears, hell, even Yusha's cries couldn't be heard, Victor heard absolutely nothing but his slow steady heartbeat. If the world was dark now, it just got deeper into that dull darkness to the point that it's worse than those years he spent alone without regards to love and life.

But what's the point if the person who brought those two L's into colors was gone?

...

* * *

 **Yuuri: Any luck?**

 **Hiccup: Nothing, I'll have to try nightfury salvia to see if that heals them**

 **Yuuri: Salvia?**

 **Hiccup: Excellent healing properties, it'll do great**

 **Yuuri: Okay *turns to audience* hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, favorite, and follow to see what will become of Victor in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO, LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Hiccup: No good *writes notes* they're still out of it *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you remember that she does not own any of the characters or anime except for the children OC**

 **Yuuri: That's impossible! They can't be still dead for this long!**

 **Hiccup: I know, but it's happening and I think we must call in another character to help me heal them**

 **Yuuri: Who?**

 **Rapunzel: *bursts in the room* I'M HERE, I LET MY HAIR HEAL THESE POOR SOULS**

 **Yuuri: ...**

 **...**

* * *

... _About Four Months Later..._

"Class dismissed!"

Victor stood in the middle of the ice, his head looking down while his bangs covered his pale eyes as his students bid their farewells to him once they stepped off the ice. The first two months without Yuuri was hell. Hana wouldn't stop crying and asking questions without having them both end up in tears or just him getting up to cry alone in his rather large bedroom. Yurio popped in every week to check up on them, mainly to take Hana and Yusha to sleepovers at his place while Victor was supposed to use that time to reflect but he just moped around.

By the end of the third month, he found out that the shooter was going to stay in prison for a long time but that was only because they confessed with stupid smiles and confidence along with pride! Listening to their testimony was enough to make Victor's blood boil and his eyes welling up with tears again. That night, he grabbed every little thing that belonged or even reminded him of Yuuri, stuffed them all in a giant box to tape up and hideaway into the darkness of the closet. That also included ice skates, medals, costumes, music, actually recorded videotapes of their routines, and even their phones that was recovered from that dreadful day plus chargers. He didn't want to risk breaking any of them when he went on an angry rampage.

"YOU PROMISED!" He shouted with rage, throwing vases to the ground as they shattered, "YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS STAY WITH US! THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS STAY CLOSE TO ME, THAT YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE US BEHIND! YOU FUCKING PROMISED YUURI KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV!"

The drawers and cabinets fell to the ground with a large crash as skates were tossed to the wall.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!? WHY DID YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISES!?" Heavy fat tears fell from his eyes as he punched the wall, "Why did you let me break my promises? I said I was going to protect you always! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME PROTECT YOU!? WHY DID YOU LET ME FAIL?!" In the end, he leaned against the wall, falling to the floor to curl up in a ball and just cry himself to sleep.

Hana and Yusha were staying over at his parent's home that weekend since they insisted to help him take care of them while he had a moment's peace so he didn't worry when he broke the rest of the items in the room to the point of ripping the blankets, pillows, and covers to shreds with his bare hands. When they got home that day, he just told Hana that he was chasing a wild animal around the house and things just got very messy. He didn't want to frighten her just because he couldn't let go.

He was just an empty lifeless shell who barely speaks or smile towards anyone, not even to Hana and Yusha no matter how hard he tried. Their eyes and behavior just scream for their papa, even Yusha, who was just a baby, wanted his papa to sing him to sleep like he used to. Victor just found himself mumbling the song, not with the pure emotion he used to do with Yuuri on special occasions which usually doesn't work. The only way he was able to get Yusha to sleep was with Lilia's or even Yurio's help but sometimes he was left alone to deal with him until the poor baby cried himself to sleep.

People have been giving him their condolences throughout those months but their words meant nothing to him no matter how sincere they tried to sound.

If nights weren't difficult enough with Yusha and Hana, he couldn't get much sleep himself even if he tried. He'd just relive that dreadful day as it repeated countlessly, at times he couldn't move a single step at all and could only watch him bleed to death. Other times, he would have Yuuri in his arms but his last words were just accusations like why didn't he protect him if he actually loved him? The worse one was hearing Yuuri's voice repeat that same promise along with his children's cries, the heart monitor flatlining all at once, and the gunshot which was making his ears ring, there was no end. Victor only woke up in tears, it was like his lungs couldn't release screams because it knew that if he screamed, he'd startle the children sleeping in their separate rooms. His tears fell over the nightmare and the fact that the other empty side of the bed was too cold with Yuuri's scent still on the pillow no matter how many times he washed it.

And speaking of washing, there were times where he would see Yuuri's blood on his hands so he spent many trips to the sinks in the home in an attempt to wash away the crimson color but there wasn't any blood, to begin with. Victor noticed how quiet and dull the home has become, mostly because his children were staying over in his parents' home again but even if they were here, there was no life to see. Just dullness, not the light or warmth that used to be his.

He just wanted this suffering to end!

As he stood alone in the rink, all that ran through his mind was the horrifying image of Yuuri being shot and falling to the cold snow. No matter where he looked, he was instantly reminded of Yuuri, it's pointless to even try to move on! His mind was divided by thoughts that debated within himself as he walked back home after packing his equipment and left the rink.

 _Move on, your children need their father right now!_

 ** _But I want Yuuri, he knows what to do. He always does._**

Memories of the happy times came into his mind, reminding him of the times Yuuri would always calm tensions within the team. Yuuri always knew when Victor was feeling upset despite the fake smiles made, Yuuri knew how to make him feel better. How Yuuri knew what Hana was feeling whenever she crying alone in the corner and cheer her up within seconds. And how he knew what to do to sooth Yusha from his cries to fall into a peaceful sleep. Yuuri always knows what to do, everything and everyone revolved around him! Without Yuuri, it was like taking the wheels away from a vehicle, it can't go on without them.

 _The world just wants to see Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov._

 ** _I just want to see Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, even if it's just for a moment._**

 _He died because a fan of yours hated him. You looked away for one moment and he was gone. Just like that with a bang._

 ** _I know!_**

He silenced those voices when he came home alone, with no one saying 'Welcome home' in Japanese as he slammed the door shut to fall onto the couch to repeat his tear session. It was one of those days where he wished he had Makkachin to seek comfort but the poodle wasn't here and he couldn't grab a pillow without risking the chance of glancing down at his hand to see his wedding ring.

The wedding ring he couldn't bring himself to get rid of. Victor didn't know why he didn't, one look at it was all it took to bring him back to sadness. It just brought unwanted memories that make him miss Yuuri more like the night they exchanged rings in Barcelona, their dates, meeting the family dates, laughter, pair skating, competing, winning gold and silver together until they finally got married. Their wedding was not that huge or small, it was perfect for them and that was all that mattered.

But now, there's no point!

Yuuri was gone, and the more it sank in, the more darkness was beginning to consume his heart broken soul.

...One Week Later...

 _You're so weak, you can't even act like Hana's and Yusha's loving daddy like you used to._

 ** _I know! I'm trying okay! I'm trying but it's hard!_**

Victor burst into his apartment, it was empty again since Yusha and Hana are being watched over by Yakov and Lilia this time which was good since he shut the door and fell down on the ground to cry once more. Hana cried before he left, begging him to stay or at least take them home with him but he just walked away. Memories, flashes of Yuuri's blood on his hand and Yuuri just dying in his arms while the crazed fan's laughter haunted his very soul as he pulled his hair.

Yuuri!

Yuuri!

Yuuri!

 _They deserve their papa. They deserve Yuuri, you're failing your family._

 ** _Yuuri knows, he always knows how to keep the family together and happy. Without him, we're just falling apart, we need him. I need him!_**

 _Hana and Yusha deserve someone better than you...A new proper family will be better than you._

Victor didn't realize how he lifted himself up and trudged towards the bathroom to open a drawer. He unconsciously reached into the drawer and pulled out a silver razor that was part of a broken set but he seemed to have forgotten to throw it out. He let out a dry chuckle, Yuuri would surely have his head if he found out that he didn't throw out the razor that could endanger their kids. His fingers were tracing over the sharp edges until he suddenly dropped it to the ground, his hands quivering with fright and temptation at the same time.

 ** _But, I can't leave them-_**

 _You'll be with Yuuri again, and they'll have a better life with two parents. Win-win for everyone, besides, they won't miss you. Hana and Yusha are too young, they'll forget about your existence when they're older._

 ** _They'll be better off without me?_**

 _Right._

 ** _And I'll see Yuuri again?_**

 _Just do it, you know it's the only way. This way, Yuuri's promise to stay close to you is kept._

 ** _...Right...For Yuuri._**

 _On the ice where no one will find you. On the ice where Yuuri called everything on it, love...Your love._

Without notice, he grabbed the razor, stuff it in his pockets as he got up to grab his duffel back that had his skates to open the door and make a run towards the ice rink without a jacket on. He didn't care how cold it was outside, the sooner he got to the ice, the sooner he does this, he'll be reunited with Yuuri on the ice where they once called everything on it love.

He made a small smile to see that the rink was empty, it was just him.

With his skates on, he drifted along the ice with the bitter razor in one hand as his ears rang with the echoing sound of a gun firing off. The damn gun that took his entire world from him but it won't succeed in keeping him away from his Yuuri!

Blood then trickled down from his right wrist but he still skating along the ice, allowing more to follow along as drops of it fell to the cold surface. For a moment, he was feeling this immense release of air that he didn't realize he was holding as he felt more blood flowing out of his wrists. The crimson coated razor fell from his hold but he didn't care, it gave him more than enough. He was going to see Yuuri again, and that was all he needed to know.

 _My only regret is leaving everyone else behind, especially Hana and Yusha...But, it's for the best for everybody, they can move on from me...Goodbye, everyone,_ Victor heard himself say as he readied himself for a jump. _I'm so sorry for being too weak, but I cannot live on another second without Yuuri._

Victor jumped to make a quad flip.

He fell.

"VICTOR!"

...

* * *

 **Yuuri: No...No...*shakes his head in denial***

 **Hiccup: Yuuri, Yuuri! *waving hand in front of his eyes to get Yuuri's attention.* Hey, keep it together. If you die then all is lost!**

 **Yuuri: But Victor-**

 **Rapunzel: Everything will be fine, your Victor will recover soon with everyone else. *turns to the audience, behind her hair is glowing with everybody wrapped around in it* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, review, favorite, and follow to find out what happens to story Victor next. Will he live? Who just called out to him? Find out next chapter.**

 **Yuuri: And don't forget that Midnight will change the preview summary of the story**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! AND LET US HOPE THAT 2018 WILL EITHER KILL US OR GIVE US A BREAK!**

 **Hiccup: Rapunzel, I thought you said they'll be better by now *still seeing dead corpse of everybody plus me***

 **Rapunzel: They will be it'll just take a lot of time that's all**

 **Yuuri: Victor better wake up! *turns to audience* We hope you try to enjoy this chapter, don't die and remember that midnight does not own any of us or the anime itself**

 **Hiccup: I just hope everyone wakes up**

* * *

 **... _First Person POV..._**

 _I wonder why everybody won't stop crying?_

 _Everyone is telling me that everything is going to be okay but they won't stop crying or looking sad._ _Especially daddy, even though he's not here with me and big sis, I know he's sad out there._

 _Why is Baba trying to make me fall asleep when daddy needs us?_

 _I just want papa to come back. Papa always makes daddy and everyone else happy, why did he have to leave so suddenly? I'm scared, I want everyone to feel happy again, like how it was before...I just wanna go home and be with papa, daddy, and my big sis. Where papa would sing all those songs for me to make me feel safe and warm, daddy and Hana's silly laughter, they both laughed so funnily._

 _You never finished your song papa, you just fell asleep and made daddy, uncle Yurio, and uncle Phichit very sad. You always finish your songs so that we can be happy but you didn't and now daddy is gone. Old funny, happy daddy is gone, there's just a strange sad man who left me and Hana in so many homes. I know that this strange man took daddy somewhere away from us but no one doesn't know. They think this man is our daddy but he isn't! He has him imprisoned and is going to hurt daddy where we can't see to help save him._

 _We need you, papa!_

 _Please, I'm scared..._

 _You have to wake up, papa because daddy is taken away from us!_

 _Me and big sis don't want to be alone._

 _I can't stand everyone being sad._

 _I want you to come back, papa! You're the only one who can save daddy from the bad man! Please, papa, you know where daddy could be more than anyone here, I know you can save him! Please!_

 _PAPA!_

 _DADDY!_

 _...End POV..._

"Oh dear, you miss your parents that much don't you? Especially your papa, you poor thing," Anna Nikiforov sighed as she rocked Yusha in her arms but he keeps crying out loud and squirmed in her arms. _Oh Victor, my son, though you are suffering you must know how much your children are also suffering without your presence._

"He's crying again?" Hana whispered, peeking through the door in the guest room where her Baba was struggling to get Yusha to sleep but it looks like her baby brother decided to have other plans. It's been months since she and Yusha had to _say goodbye_ to their papa, and she knew that he was never coming back. Uncle Otabek and uncle Seung-gil had to explain to her what it really means for someone to be dead which was why everyone was sad because her papa was dead.

She could remember that moment clearly, right after Uncle Seung-gil carried her back inside the inn.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"That's what everyone means when they say your papa is dead...He's never coming back," Uncle Seung-gil finished, looking down at his lap while Hana was shedding heavy tears that finally understand all but one thing._

 _"B-But me and daddy gave papa the 'Kiss it all better' spell!" She protested, she wanted to deny everything, she really wanted to. "Papa told me that his spell always works no matter what, so how come it didn't work for him! Why didn't he get all better? A-Are you saying that papa's spell is a lie?"_

 _Her Uncle Seung-gil was trembling, which was something she couldn't believe to be witnessing from the stoic uncle she grew fond of! It wasn't until Uncle Otabek placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking straight into her eyes with a sympathetic expression as he spoke, "Hana, your papa's spell works for anyone, after all, he passed on the tradition to you and your daddy. But you see, since he is one who created the spell when it's used on him, it doesn't work on him because it rejected him."_

 _"Rejected him? But why? Papa didn't do anything wrong!"_

 _"Because...B-Because," Uncle Otabek looked so unsure on what to say until Uncle Seung-gil spoke up,_

 _"Because your papa was the giver of the spell and sadly, the giver cannot be healed by his spell but he was able to sleep in peace without any more pain. He was able to be happy because of your spell, and he's now flying in the sky watching over you all. So in a way, he's not truly gone, we just can't see him right now."_

 _"He's flying in the sky?" Hana blinked in surprise, looking out the window where the rain was, "Like a bird?"_

 _"Even better, like a guardian angel," Seung-gil assured, gently holding her hands with a small smile even though one stray tear fell, "And knowing your papa, I'm almost positive that he'll pop in for a visit someday in your dreams. Then one day, when the time is right for him, he'll bring us with him but just not right now. So let's be patient, and remember that your papa's spell will always work even when it's not the way you want them to."_

 _*End Flashback*_

 _I just wish I could have told daddy before he left us alone again,_ She sighed, her thoughts interrupted when Yusha continued to cry. Her eyes were watering up, as she looked down, "Where are you, daddy?" She lowered her gaze when the only answer she got was her brother's cries as she walked away to make her way to the living room where her grandparents' big TV was at. "I'm going to watch something, maybe I'll find something interesting to watch." That was when she suddenly felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulders as she looked up and gasped in surprise/

"D-Deda?"

Vitaly Nikiforov gave Hana a sad expression before he gently grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room as he suggested in a light tone, "Don't worry Hana, I'm sure your father will come for you very soon. Why don't we have some hot chocolate and cake while Baba handles your little brother? I can tell you funny stories I used to tell your daddy, it's better than watching TV. What do you say?"

Hana took a moment before she nodded, "O-Okay."

Her excitement for hot chocolate and cake was enough for her to be oblivious to how her grandpa was stuck in deep thought. _I'm sorry Hana, but I cannot let you turn on that TV and possibly find any media news regarding Victor. We can't tell for sure if the press has any knowledge of what happened to Victor but we can't risk finding out if they did, otherwise it would be the repeat of Katsuki's death all over again..._ He remembered the frantic call he received from Yuri Plisetsky not too long ago and as horrifyingly distressful the situation was, he had to pull himself together for his grandchildren's sake.

 _Victor, our only son, please stay alive. I don't know how but we'll help you get through this just hang on, for your children's sake...Oh Yuuri, please hear me and listen to my pleas, save Victor. If you truly love your family, save him._

...

 **" _Victor."_**

Sirens were blasting down his eardrums, he couldn't remember what happened exactly especially when everything around him is blurry while his whole body was in pain. At first, he saw someone with long blonde hair screaming something at him, he was probably crying but then all he could make out was a few people dressed in blue or was it white? They were shouting so many things, he couldn't quite put his finger on what they were saying or doing to his body but the only thing he kept hearing them repeat was:

"You're going to be okay."

Where has he heard that before?

 _ **"Victor."**_

Now, why did he end up in wherever this place is?

Oh, right, now he remembered. Well, not the exact details but he knew that his purpose was to see his husband Yuuri again, no matter the costs. He had to see Yuuri again and now these people are trying to hard in vain to save him but it's pointless to lie to him. Nothing will ever be okay, not when the world is missing one important person to spread the light.

But now that he realized that his vision was hazy!

Every breath made him weaker!

He soon was going to see Yuuri again and then everything will be-

 ** _"Victor!"_**

Through all the confusion, Victor slowly opened his eyes, glancing down towards the end of his feet where he spotted someone sitting in that spot.

No.

It wasn't just someone.

"Y-Yuuri?" He gasped, not sure if his eyes widened or not from all the numbness and pain. "Y-Yuuri!" He wanted to reach out to him but Yuuri only placed his gentle hands on top of his right wrist, wearing a worried expression. But why should Yuuri look worried? If anything, he should look happy to see that Victor was finally going to reunite with him after long months of being separated.

 _ **"Hold on Victor, you must live,"**_ Yuuri whispered, **_"You can't leave everyone else behind especially Yusha and Hana. They need you, Victor, you can't abandon them now."_**

"Yuuri," Victor struggled, the air was being lost. _You don't understand! We need you and you just left us! Just let me be with you._

 _ **"Victor, I love you. But it's not your time,"**_ Yuuri wrapped his hands around Victor's hands, _**"I'm not going to let you abandon your life just for me! You can't leave our children behind, they need their daddy just as much as you need me. I'll always be with you Vitya, even if you can't see me but now our children need you right now to raise them into a better future. And they don't need me right now, it's you. We'll meet when it's really time, just not now."**_

 _"_ Y-Yuuri," Victor repeated, there was so much he had to tell him.

 _ **"I can't let you die on everyone Victor. Yusha sent me to save you and that's exactly what I'm going to do! You're not going anywhere but home Victor, please remember that there are so many people who love you. You're not alone, not anymore."**_

The doors suddenly opened as cool air entered, the strangers were ready to haul Victor out.

Yuuri then planted a small kiss on Victor's forehead, _**"Now live."**_

Then just like that, Yuuri vanished.

"YUURI!" Victor screamed, wanting so badly to get up but he was held down by the strangers in white and blue who were all trying to calm him down. He felt himself being lifted by something then rolled away inside a building where more strange people in terrible uniform were spouting random words, maybe it was commands but he wasn't sure.

Suddenly he heard a familiar shout of curses coming from behind the people pushing him away that were mostly directed towards them and not him.

"Please, you have to fucking save him! Damn it, just let me through, I have to know if he's going to be alright you bastards!"

Then those shouts were suddenly directed towards him.

"VICTOR! You better hang on and live you asshole! You have two beautiful kids waiting for you so you better fucking stay alive! You hear me! LIVE!"

 _Yurio? Was it him who got me here in the first place?_ He couldn't really think about the concept more when he was pulled through another hallway. His vision began to blur again as their words were becoming echoes going farther from his eardrums. The world around him was soon engulfed in darkness and silence, only time will tell if he lived or died.

...

* * *

 **Rapunzel: Oh my goodness, I didn't think her soul would be that cruel**

 **Hiccup: That's midnight for you *to audience* yeah this isn't much as an ending note due to the number of dead guys around us.**

 **Yuuri: Good god *turns to the audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, review, favorite, and follow to find out what happens next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Rapunzel: GUYS! I think I got someone to come back to full life!**

 **Hiccup + Yuuri: Well who is it?**

 **Me: *alive and thumbs up* I'm back *sarcastic tone***

 **Yuuri+Hiccup: Oh * _Oh god why her!?*_**

 **Me: I can hear your thoughts you know! *turns to audience* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember that I do not own any one of the characters or anime, all I own are the children OCs.**

* * *

 **...**

He failed.

Yuuri was right there but just like that, he was gone. Again.

In other words, Victor, by some miraculous miracle, was still alive.

According to doctors, he was unconscious for a week with a mild concussion and right arm wrapped with bandages that hide the cuts. Since this was a case of attempted suicide, he was placed on suicide watch until doctors came up with the best course of action for him. The only people who were able to visit him was the old Russian team(Yurio, Mila, and Georgi) with their old coach Yakov and their hurt expressions were enough to know that this incident wasn't going to just slide, not by a long shot.

Apparently, Yakov was able to make sure no journalists got ahold of a scrap of details about this incident, the only people who knew were close friends and family but only the adults of course. That day Victor found out that his parents were able to hide this from Hana with the excuse that he was just sick and needed some time to get better.

But how can he get better?

He's a broken man. He knew that every since Yuuri died and now he just proved his point to everyone else with this suicide but he lived, he failed. Nowadays at the hospital were spent laying in bed listening to his former rink mates trying to get him to say a decent reason for trying to die other than the repeated word, "Yuuri." Well all of his former rink mates, except for Yurio and he was the one who actually found him after the fall and called an ambulance.

So it was Yurio's fault for making him live!

Sure, Victor vaguely remembers the encounter with a spirit who looks like Yuuri that was all about staying alive but he couldn't blame his love for this. It was his own fault for not making sure that everybody left the rink. His fault for not committing the act alone back home or maybe in the bathroom. Probably any place where no one would find him but there's no use. No one will keep their eyes off him but all he wanted was to be with Yuuri. He was such a failure that he couldn't even-

"Take care of yourself."

Huh?

Victor snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that the only person in the room was Yurio who looked like he didn't get a wink of sleep! But was it Yurio who just told him to take care of himself?

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Victor managed to choke out, not daring to look at Yurio in the eyes. "How dare you tell me what to do."

"You have to fucking take care of yourself, Victor," Yurio repeated with a growl as his fists tightened on his lap. "You're sitting there blaming yourself huh? Thinking that you're a failure just because you're breathing?" The silence Victor seemed to have proven Yurio's point as he continued, "But guess what? You're alive now and you have to live. Did you honestly think that killing yourself was the answer to all your problems? That you'll be happy if you died? Happy knowing that you left so many of us behind just so you can be with Yuuri? Would Yuuri be-"

"Just shut Yurio! And if you are so concerned then yes! Yes, I believed that death was my only way to find happiness again," Victor hissed with anger, glaring at the blonde. "You have no idea what I've been through! It's been hell for months now and you just had to get in my way by keeping me here in this hell hole! I was so close Yurio! SO CLOSE!"

"So close to what huh!?" Yurio demanded, gladly returning the cold glare back at Victor, "Letting your life go down the drain? Abandoning your friends and family? Sure, that sounds so worth killing yourself over."

"You know damn well what I meant!" He held his tears in, they were pointless at this time. "But you all would be better off without me! You all have a better chance to be happy than I ever would and everyone knows that I am nothing without him. _I_ know that I am nothing Nothing but a broken man! It's your fault that I'm still stuck here in this God forsaken place, I wanted to fix everything. I wanted things to get back to normal!"

"Victor, you have to face reality. Yuuri-"

"He's not dead if I'm with him! If I succeeded, he won't be alone anymore," Victor cut him off, "If only I succeeded...I could have been freed and finally happy to be away all the pain! I could have been happy with Yuuri again! Don't you realize that life without him is utter hell and I cannot bear another moment without him! And Yuuri? Ha, Yuuri would be so happy to see that I loved him enough to join him and that he wasn't going to be alone!"

"Damn it Victor you know that's not true!"

"Oh ho, ho! Look at you, trying to tell me that it's not an agony to lose someone so close," Victor mocked as he shook his head, fingers over his hair, "You think you can sit there telling me what's true and what's not? News flash, you still have your husband alive and well with you! You still have your happiness!"

"That has nothing-"

"And what do I have?" Victor pressed on, " Nothing! NO ONE! I HAVE NO ONE!"

"Idiot, you have your-"

"But you just had to be at the stupid rink and see me! You just had to ruin everything and drag me back down to damn stupid _fucking_ Earth!" Victor carried on, not caring if he was the only one in this room to be seeing the common sense he was seeing! "None of you know what it feels to lose someone so close by the cruelest way possible! Regretting those seconds of having your back turned and then having to relive that damn moment night after night!?"

Yurio's eyes widened with horror, having to hear Victor talk like this was making every nerve electrify with so many emotions, "...Victor..."

"Don't you understand?! YUURI LEFT ME! HE BROKE HIS FUCKING PROMISES TO ME! He promised just as many things as I have," He ignored how Yurio flinched, "Having to listen to so many people telling how sorry they feel for me, I don't want their pity! I only want Yuuri to be with me, I want him to stay close to me! I just want to have my husband again, I want my best friend to be in my arms but no...Instead, I have to relive it all over again and again. I can barely function on my own anymore, you know it, my parents know, our team knows it, hell, everyone knows it! That's how I know we'll all be better off if I was out of the picture and back with Yuuri."

"It's not his fault-"

"I KNOW! But I'm so alone here and none of you understand damn it! You think I can just get over it and move on but not after everything I've been through," He shook his head,"I just can't! And I hell, I know I'm repeating things so many times but they're true! I'll repeat them time after time so you can regret saving me! That way you'll see my point that you'll be better off without me! I. DON'T. MATTER. ANYMORE."

Yurio only stared in utter silence.

"I know he is not to blame, it's only me and that damn bastard who killed him! I couldn't save him like I promised I would...He died right in front of Hana and Yusha and they didn't even know what happened. Do you think I can handle the rest of my life alone?! No, I can't! I need him, I can't do this anymore!" Victor didn't notice how Yurio's hand was trembling. "Why are you doing this Yurio?! Why did you care enough to save me? I'm broken. Hell, I thought that I was talking to Yuuri's ghost but he was telling me to stay and live! How could he tell me such a thing when I was doing it for him!? Everyone is telling me that I have to live but I don't want to...Living by myself was killing me, I just wanted to be happy you know?"

More anger seeped out when he looked down,"Don't you think that I deserve to be reunited with the one who showed me life and love after everything? The one who was practically the center who keeps all of us together?! You couldn't leave well enough alone to just die in peace and with a smile! Is that so much to ask from you, is it?! Is it too much to ask for this one selfish wish? Is it too fucking damn much? IS IT!? TELL ME, I FUCKING DARE YOU TO TELL ME SOME HALF ASSED EXCUSE FOR ME TO KEEP LIVING IN THIS WORLD! TELL ME THAT I'M BROKEN AND INCAPABLE TO BE PUT BACK TOGETHER! FUCKING TELL ME-"

 _SLAP_

Victor's darkened eyes widened with shock, his left cheek was numb as he looked up at Yurio who was looking down while holding on to his right hand that struck him. They were in silence for a long agonizing minute, both were trying to process what happened between them while surprised that the doctor didn't even show up yet. Yurio made a side not to call the doctor but now he grabbed a tight grip on Victor's shoulders and whispered, "You're not alone."

"What?" Victor blinked twice with confusion.

Yurio glanced towards him with his eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall, "You're not alone Victor! You're not the only one suffering here. And I'm sorry it got to this point! We thought that if you left you alone to recollect yourself that you'll eventually feel better but we failed to see what you were going through. But it is too much for you to ask for your own death. We won't let you die and you're here because Yuuri F that you're needed, that you're wanted."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not!" Yurio shook his head, "Because I know that none of this is your fault, none of it. I didn't think at least talk to you through these months, I just let you turn out this way. But you are needed Victor; Hana and Yusha both need you right now. They want their daddy to come home. Hana doesn't care how sad you are, she wants you to take them home so she can cheer you up. Are you willing to leave your two beautiful children all alone, especially after you and Yuuri fought so hard to have your first daughter? Are you just going to force her back to the orphanage with Yusha? Is it worth their broken childhoods and a life of being separated because of an orphanage? You and Yuuri were both so excited and happy when each of them came home, hell, I remember how you both promised to protect them and stay with them..."

He took a deep breath because they both knew that Yuuri couldn't keep those promises anymore. "Your kids need you, Victor...Hana is all alone, she wants her daddy back and she can't take care of Yusha by herself! And speaking of which, Yusha is the one who needs you most of all. The little guy doesn't know what' going on now. He doesn't know why his papa isn't around anymore, you can't abandon your kids now. Not when they need you the most..."

"But they don't really need me, they can-"

"We all need you, hell, even I need you! You can't possibly think that we can replace you because WE CAN'T!" Yurio cut him off, knowing that Victor would make the excuse about how Hana and Yusha can just find other parents, "And you need all of us too...You're not alone in this pain, we're all hurting. All of us have regrets and wished that he was with us but we know we can't do anything about it."

Victor looked down in defeat, deep down he knew that he could try so many times but he'll still somehow wake alive again.

"But you're right about one thing, Yuuri was the center of everything to everyone," Yurio sniffled, not caring if his tears fell. "We all need him, and we miss him so much that it hurts but now he's dead. Things might not ever be going to be like they used to anymore. I want to see Yuuri again more than anything in the world, he was like a motherly father to me, the closest parent I could ever ask for but we can't get what we want. We all want him back but now we have to follow through one of Yuuri's last wishes and take care of each other. We only have each other, our children, our friends, your parents, his family, everyone...We're all that's left now, and we can't back down from this promise...I know how you are with remembering promises but you have to remember this one. "

" _Promise me...promise me that...you'll look after each other...Okay?"_

Tears were rolling down from Victor's eyes, they were just falling as he began to tremble until he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by Yurio. "Y-Yuuri..." He sniffled as the small crying slowly rose to loud sobs. "YUURI!"

 _"Don't lose...don't lose the t-the power of l-love...Can you...promise me that?"_

 _"We promise."_

Yurio allowed his tears to fall while he held onto the sobbing mess in his arms as he whispered, "Just let it all out, please..."

"B-But it's all my fault Yurio! Why can't you see that?" Victor sobbed with frustration, holding onto Yurio like if his life depended on it. "That moment, I was too wrapped up with those fans that I didn't see it coming! I couldn't protect him from that one fan. That fan claims that she was trying to save me Yurio! H-How could I miss the signs? She was one of those fans who send all those hate messages, and yet I turned a blind eye! If I had done something sooner, maybe been a bit faster, or even stronger, I could have saved him! Y-Yuuri should still be here if I hadn't been so careless."

"No Victor. None of this was your fault, you couldn't have known, no one could," Yurio shook his head, "That is no fan of yours, that bitch is just a sick psychopath who deserves something more than just staying locked up for life. But you're not to blame, hell, even Yuuri wouldn't blame you and you know it."

"B-But I can't help but know that _I'm_ the one who should have been shot! Not Yuuri! I just wish I was shot instead of him!" No matter how anyone else saw it, Victor couldn't get rid of the thought, it just made sense somehow. "Everything would have been better that way I just know it will."

"No! No, it wouldn't and deep down you know it's true!" Yurio protested, "We already lost one piece of family, we can't lose you too. We couldn't lose you, think about your family, could they handle losing you? Your kids don't deserve to lose you too Victor, they can't lose you then or now."

Now that Victor thought about it if he was the one who was shot, would it be fair for Yuuri to suffer the way he is? Is it worth it? He'd be unable to protect his family if he was gone but it wasn't fair for Yuuri to be taken! "Why couldn't the both of us stay alive?" Victor whispered weakly, "Why only him?"

"I don't know...I don't know why this had to happen to your family of all people but it happened and we can't change that," He tightened the embrace, slowly rocking the distressed man while caressing his hair, "But I know that you and your kids aren't going to be alone. It won't be easy but I'm not leaving you or your family alone and I'll make sure everyone else helps too..." The embrace loosened as Yurio glanced down with guilt to have to say the next words but he knew that this is the only way to help Victor. "But, for now, you need to know that you yourself need professional help...And we'll get you the help you need. We'll support you in any way possible."

"I-I'm broken, aren't I?" Victor sobbed without bothering to protest about the idea. "I-I don't think I can ever be fixed."

"You're not broken," Yurio softly whispered sincerely, "Your heart is just cracked big time. But don't worry, no matter how long it takes, I _promise_ you that we'll do everything beyond our power to fix you. You're not alone, we're all here for you, I'm here for you. You are needed in this world, it's truly going to be okay because you're loved...You are loved, Victor. It's okay, I believe in you. We'll get through this together, no matter how long it takes, we're going to take care of each other like the family we are. You're not alone, you are not alone okay? You're loved, you are loved, you are loved, you are so loved that it hurts."

"Okay...Okay...Okay," Victor whimpered ever so softly in repetition, tears already soaking Yurio's shirt, "Okay...Okay...Okay...Okay...I'll get help...But...But I miss him Yurio...I miss him so much."

"I know...I know," Yurio sighed sadly as he looked up at the ceiling. _Yuuri, I know it was you who saved him but please keep watching over him. Help us help him. Protect your family with us Yuuri, please._

No one noticed a transparent figure hiding behind the hospital curtains, only making a small peek at the scene before making a small smile of relief as he began to vanish into thin air with his hands folded together and over his chest. _"You didn't need to ask Yurio, I'm already protecting and helping all of you."_

...

* * *

 **Rapunzel: Oh no! Guys, I nearly got Victor back to life but he just died again! *holding Victor's corpse with his soul flying out***

 **Yuuri: What?! Just like that!?**

 **Hiccup: This story is really taking a toll out of him**

 **Me: Whoops *shrugs***

 **Yuuri: Oh my god, *facepalms and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite to see what happens next after a few years of therapy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Rapunzel: GUYS! I DID IT! I MANAGED TO REVIVE EVERYONE!**

 **Yuuri: Really?! That's great!**

 **Hiccup: What's the catch?**

 **Rapunzel: Well...**

 **Victor + rest of YOI cast: *looking like the walking dead and in monotone* Hello everyone *turns to audience* midnight hopes you enjoy the chapter, know that she does not own us or the anime except for the children and other characters OCs.**

 **HiccupYuuri: 0_0**

 **... _Five Years Later..._**

Victor can't say that he was fully recovered but he knows that he is well enough to move forward. These years of talking to the therapist, the trips to the hospital and the endless support from his family and friends were enough to help him keep going. Granted there were times where he would fall into the depressing darkness at the mere memories of Yuuri's death but he was taking baby steps on handling that anxiety while he couldn't help but wonder how Yuuri has done it. However, now they only happen whenever he has nightmares, lately, he would simply hold a notebook where he'll write down thoughts or messages he wished he could tell his love.

Call him crazy but it actually made him feel a little weight lift off of his shoulders.

As for his children, for the good of them all especially during Victor's recovery, he entrusted his parents Anna and Vitaly Nikiforov with temporary custody of Yusha and Hana just long enough until he was deemed suitable to take care of them on his own. Of course, Yurio and Otabek, and the rest of the Russian team were there to support him and help the Nikiforov's with Hana and Yusha. The Katsuki family would come visit for every holiday, birthday, or just babysitting if necessary. Victor also was able to pay visits to his children and they would visit him but sometimes they don't really bond much and just sit around awkwardly in silence if it wasn't for his parents lighting up the mood.

But he made sure that he didn't miss any birthday, even if he was just a stranger standing awkwardly in the corner, he was there. Not that he was a total stranger with Hana, the girl was always so excited whenever they meet but the excitement would, unfortunately, burn out when they don't interact as often. However, he knew that he definitely a stranger to little Yusha, they hardly knew each other even with the visits but even then the boy would often refuse to join the visits or just hide away from him. Victor didn't blame him really, but this time, he just hopes he'll be able to reconnect with both his children. And the only way he could do that without looking back was having a fresh start somewhere that wasn't as big as St. Petersburg.

He and the kids were going to move to the peaceful homeland land of Hasetsu.

It was a big decision, hell, it was crazy since it was Yuuri's home that is filled with memories but his psychologist was very supportive of his choice. Just as long as he knew what he was doing and keep having regular appointments to a close colleague of hers who happened to be in Hasetsu as well. His parents were worried for a moment but regardless of that, they were willing to allow their son to go through with this choice just as long as he allowed them and everyone to help when he needs it.

The plan was simple, his kids would go on the first flight with his parents and wait in the Katsuki onsen where he'll meet them again after a month of not seeing them. Then after spending a week in the onsen, he would ask his kids if they wanted to stay with him and if they say 'no', he'd promise to love and support them no matter what, even if they don't live together. But if they say 'yes' then he'll take them to their new home just a couple blocks away from the Katsukis'. And speaking of a month, Victor took one look at the mirror to notice how these past five years his hair actually grew long like it did during his Junior days.

 _No, no, this won't do,_ He shook his head as he grabbed a jacket, wallet, and keys to head out the door. _If I'm going to start over with my children, I need to start with an old-new hairstyle. Hana and Yusha are going to be so surprised..._ As he made his way to the nearest hair salon, he couldn't help but look up at the clear skies and made a small smile before he pulled out his little notebook and pen to write down a new thought for his love. **" _Yuuri...I really hope I can do everything right."_**

...

"Hana, Yusha, there's something Deda and I need to tell you," Baba began that evening in the dining room as the nine-year-old girl and five-year-old boy both looked up from their plates to pay attention. Hana's raven hair was long enough to reach her waist, her silver eyes waiting for the news Baba will tell them while Yusha's silver hair was kept short with small bangs over his forehead while he was glancing from his lap then to baba then back to his lap, unlike his big sister, he wasn't quite keen on surprises.

"Yes, Baba?" They both replied though Hana was louder than the timid Yusha.

Baba first asked, "So do you two remember how your daddy had to go away for a while to get help so he can feel better?" Seeing the eager nod from Hana along with the small one from Yusha, she continued with a smile, "Well, I just a call from Uncle Yurio and I'm happy to tell you that next week, you're going to see your daddy again but this time, he's going to stay with you from now on."

"That means we can finally go home and he can take care of us forever right?" Hana stood up from her seat with excitement, "We're not just going to wait for him to visit or us visiting him anymore?"

"Yes Hana, that's exactly what I mean," Baba confirmed as Deda chuckled at their granddaughter's excitement. "But this also means that you'll be moving to a new home."

"A new home?" Yusha whispered in confusion. "W-Where? And why do we have to move?"

"Well, your daddy thought that it would be nice for you two to live back in Hasetsu, Japan where your grandma Hiroko and grandpa Toshiya live," Deda answered with a small smile, "I think it's a good thing, you all can start a new life in a nice place where it's peaceful and you two can play in the nice neighborhood without worrying about strangers most of the time and without the snow to make you cold throughout most of the year."

"But I like it here," Yusha protested with a pout, looking down at his fists that were tightened up, "Can't daddy move here? I don't wanna go."

"But Yusha, if we move then it's going to be like an adventure and we can go exploring and we can see the onsen that obaasan and ojiisan always told us about," Hanna argued which caused the little boy still look down with uncertainty. "And we can make new friends and even run around with Makki and Yuuki without the leash like how auntie Yuuko told us."

On cue, two small brown poodle puppies came scampering into the dining room, sitting right by her seat as their fluffy tails wagged eagerly at the very mention of their names. They were Easter gifts for the children which gave them a friendly memory of good old Makkachin which was why one of them was named Makki who was a little dark brown male after him, then there was his sister pup Yuuki who was a lighter brown color.

"See! Makki and Yuuki want to go too," Hana added, winking at said pups after tossing two pieces of carrots at them, "We're in summer vacation so we don't have to worry about school yet and we know how to speak and write Japanese because auntie Mari and Minako-sensei taught us, remember?"

"Y-Yeah," Yusha nodded quietly, still unsure.

Hana then decided to add one more argument that is guaranteed to get her baby brother to agree. It may be pushing him but she knows that it was for the best for Yusha to be on board with moving and giving their daddy a chance to take care of them even if he was going to use this move for a totally different reason that has bugged him ever since he could talk. "It's the home where our papa used to grow up."

Now that got Yusha's eye to widen with surprise. For his whole five years of life, or at least when he can finally talk and comprehend what people were sorta telling him, everybody but his daddy had mentioned their papa at least once or twice. There was no photo of his papa, no memory, not even a name(but then again they probably did that so he wouldn't do any web search)just one statement. No one would tell him anything about papa so they tell him the same detail over and over: 'That papa loves him, Hana, and daddy so much even though he's living up in the clouds with the angels.'

In other words, his papa was dead and nobody thinks that he is ready to know about him ever! Well there's that and his big sister was part of the whole 'don't talk about your papa' club but she did add one more detail about their papa. That their papa was the one who created the special 'kiss it all better' spell and believe him when he says that the spell works like a charm especially when he has so much energy that caused a lot of falls.

Now if Yusha had any hope of learning anything about his papa, then the move to Hasetsu is the perfect opportunity to find out everything he can even if he had to do it all by himself without his family's help. It's not like they were helping him know his papa in the first place. Even if it means having to go through the change that scares him, he would do anything for memories.

So with a reluctant sigh, he finally caved in, "Okay, fine...I guess I'll go."

"There's no need to be afraid Yusha," Deda reassured, sensing how nervous his grandson was getting. "Your uncle Yurio and Uncle Otabek will be coming with us for a couple weeks, and hey even your friend Anatasia is coming too."

"Really!" Yusha brightened up at the very mention of his favorite uncles and bestest friend Anatasia Altin. "How long is a week? I wanna go very soon!"

He didn't know why everyone began to laugh but he decided to just ignore that and keep eating from his bowl.

... ** _One Week Later..._**

"Are you ready to go Victor?" Vitality asked his son gently as the last of luggage was placed in the trunk of the car. "It's a big day for all of us, everyone will be waiting for you in Hasetsu. Well everyone-"

"Except us," Yurio and Phichit both smirked as they shut the trunk tight. "We're taking you there ourselves."

Victor looked back at the old apartment that was now empty from every room, wall, corners, and cracks, everything was packed away and ready to be shipped off to Hasetsu where he'll be staying from then on. Snow was beginning to fall when he finally looked away, making his way towards the car, making sure that there was no turning back when he entered with Yurio, Phichit, and his father in.

His mother, Otabek, and Seung-gil took the kids and went to the airport earlier so as they drove off. Victor already said his goodbyes to Yakov, Lilia, and the rest of the team, well after reassuring his old coach that he would still be teaching skating lessons, just in Hasetsu Ice Castle. He couldn't help but worry about how things will go when he gets to Hasetsu.

 _Will Hana and Yusha accept me?_

 _Will Yuuri's family accept me too?_

 _Can I be the father they need?_

 _What if I mess up?_

 _What if they hate me?_

 _What if-_

"You'll be fine," Yurio reassured as he patted Victor's shoulder, "Remember, we're here for you every step of the way."

Victor managed to smile back as he released a sigh of relief, "Thank you." He opened up the little notebook once Yurio turned away and quickly wrote, _**"Yuuri, this is going to be the week where I make things right with our kids. No turning back, I won't disappoint you."**_

* * *

...

 **Victor: What is life without Yuuri?**

 **Yuuri: Victor I'm right here!**

 **Victor: Where is he?**

 **Me: Face it, he's going to out of it for a while *gives Yuuri plane tickets* So I used his credit card to get you both flights back to Hasetsu so you can help him recover**

 **Yuuri: ...**

 **Me: What?**

 **Yuuri: You're actually being nice to us? *tears up with joy* Bless this day with reviews, favorites, and followers for this story**

 **Me: HEY! I'M NOT THAT MEAN**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Rapunzel: I see that Yuuri and Victor are in Hasetsu *nods* Let's hope Victor gets better during their stay**

 **Yurio: I doubt it**

 **Hiccup: C'mon, let's have a little confidence in his recovery**

 **Me: What confidence? Mine died centuries ago *tear***

 **Hiccup: *steps away from me* Okay**

 **Yurio: Idiots *turns to audience* midnight hopes you enjoy the chapter, know that she does not own us or the anime except for the children and other characters OCs.**

 **...**

* * *

"Yusha, are you sure about sitting by yourself?" Hana asked her brother with concern when they got in the first class seats that her father and uncles were able to support. Much to her confusion, Yusha requested to sit by himself in a seat near a plane window "You can always sit with me, Mali, and Lee. It'll be much better than being by yourself."

Yusha shook his head reassuringly as he made a small smile, "I'm sure. I wanna try to brave on my own by looking out the window."

"Aw, Yu-Yu," Mali cooed as she ruffled the small boy's hair. 'Yu-Yu' was her favorite nickname for Yusha while it made her twin brother and small child cringe but not have the heart to tell her to stop. "You don't have to be brave for us. You're more than welcome to join the big kids, Lee and I have more pictures from our dad's phone to show you guys. I even snuck a picture of the time Uncle Yurio dressed up as a cat."

Just as many have feared, the tanned twins were growing to look like a fusion of their fathers with raven short hair with short bangs and dark grey eyes who have begun to learn the art of taking photos worthy for the social media with a morning and night curfew. Unlike Phichit, they were able to take photos and videoes that was pure blackmail that they could make anyone be in their control, well, until their _appa (Korean for 'dad')_ finds outs and punish them.

"I'm good," Yusha repeated himself as he made a small bow to the older kids before he made his way to plane seat behind the seats they would be sitting on. From there he only showed interest in the sky outside the window while Mali and Lee could only look at him with a stunned expression then look at Hana with confusion as she shrugged. In all honesty, she was feeling just as confused as they were and from the looks at how the rest of adults and elderly were enjoying their conversations, there was no way to convince him to join the group without causing a commotion.

Suddenly she felt a small tug on her shirt as she looked down to see a five-year-old girl with blonde hair tied into one braid as her ocean eyes glowing with determination while she held on to a yellow stuffed cat. "Anatasia?" Hana blinked with confusion. "Is there anything you need?"

"I'll sit with Yusha!" She volunteered with pride, "He won't be lonely if I'm there."

Hana took a moment to think until she smiled down at Anatasia and nodded, "Alright then, you're in charge of not leaving Yusha alone."

With that, Anatasia then happily walked over to the seat next to Yusha, seeing how he was so focused on the world outside that small window. He was mainly focusing on the clouds that were changing their shape and form while the plane continued to fly. _You can find him,_ Yusha repeated to himself, scanning every space in the sky, _Baba always told me that if I looked hard enough then I can find the angel...Finding him and getting him to stay, I can do it. I just have to find him up here and take him home._ "Yusha, you've been staring out that window for a long time," She pointed out which interrupted the addressed five-year-old boy from his trail of thought as she hugged her stuffed red kitty toy tightly. "Isn't it a little scary?"

"No, not really," Yusha reassured his friend as he pointed out the plane window with his stuffed poodle toy in his arms. The stuffed poodle he named 'Vicchan', he wasn't sure why he picked that name but somehow it just sounds comforting not to mention that it was the last gift daddy was supposed to give him before he had to go away to get better with some doctors. "If I don't try to look out to the sky, then how can I find papa?"

"Your papa?" Anatasia repeated with confusion. "But why are you looking at out there? You don't even know how he looks like."

"I know that but everyone is always telling us that my papa is living in the sky like an angel," Yusha explained with his chocolate brown eyes still staring out the window with hope in them, "So if I find an angel up here then I'll know it'll be him when he recognizes me after I call for him."

"But you're on a plane? And I thought angels never come back from the sky."

"I know, but Baba always told me that angels will know that you're calling for them even if you think they can't hear you. And if you ask really nicely, you can get them to come home," Yusha answered, getting on his knees so he can look further. "If I find my papa and ask him to come home with us then no one will be sad whenever I ask for any stories about him. Because he'll be here to tell me everything I want to know."

Anatasia tried to process everything the five-year-old just told her until she just yawned then tried to take a peek out the plane window herself, "You sound weird when you say all that stuff but I guess that makes sense. Can I help-"

"Anatasia, I think it's time for your nap," Otabek called out from the plane seats across from them much to their disappointment. Anatasia looked torn between staying or taking that nap, especially after she promised Hana that she wouldn't leave him alone but Yusha gently placed his hand over hers as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Anya, you can go. I can handle this by myself."

"Okay then," Anatasia sighed, trying not to blush at the nickname. "But wake me up if you find him, I wanna say hello to your papa too." Once Yusha nodded to confirm that deal, she then got up from her seat and walked away to her dad who wrapped her up in a leopard print blanket then held her close to his arms while rocking a little bit. Didn't take long for her to fall asleep in her dad's arms, his safe, comforting arms with his soothing humming of a lullaby to make sure she was having good dreams.

For a moment, Yusha's eyes were away from the window, looking around to see his Baba fast asleep in her seat next to Hana who was laughing as a joke Mali and Lee told her. Looking closer, the twins had their nice warm heart themed blankets wrapped up to keep them warm from the air conditioning which Uncle Seung-gil must have given them since he was one to dote about keeping them safe and comfortable. Then Hana just had her sweater and poodle themed blanket that daddy sent her for her last birthday, Yusha had the same thing but instead of purple his blanket and sweater were blue but they're not as comforting as they are to his big sister. They were just a plain blanket and sweater for him given by the man who he hardly knows but Vicchan was a little comforting, just not enough to feel those emotions. His sister knew how this parental love feels, but he doesn't since both fathers were gone before he could even speak. Sure, he had his aunts, uncles, and grandparents to fill up that gap but he just really wanted to know how it feels to be loved by his papa and daddy that will be remembered.

 _I just want to find Papa,_ Yusha thought to himself as he stared out the window again.

"Yusha," A voice called out, making him perk up to see his uncle Seung-gil was standing by the seat beside him. He was getting another cup of water to drink during the flight when he noticed Yusha sitting by himself "Mind if I join you?"

Shaking his head to confirm that it was okay, Seung-gil sat right by Yusha in silence for a few minutes while looking out the window since the child resumed to search. They were quiet for a moment before Seung-gil finally broke the silence to ask, even though he had a good feeling what the answer was, "So, are you looking for something in the clouds?"

"I'm looking for papa's angel," Yusha simply answered and repeated himself, "Baba told me that all angels are flying in the clouds so if I look hard enough I'll find Papa. I can try to get him to come home, and with him then he'll make everybody feel better...I want him to stay forever, with all us...With me." Up to this point, Yusha slowly looked down away from the window to stare at his toy poodle. Now that he kept repeating that, it was sounding a little stupid to think that he'll bring his Papa back home, it's not like things like that happened before. If it did, then he wouldn't be here searching for himself now would he?

"B-But, I don't know if that will work...M-Maybe I won't find him..." He sighed dejectedly, trying so hard not to tear up. "E-Even so, I just wanna meet him...I wanna know who he is and how he loved me, daddy, and onee-san."

Seung-gil frowned a little, for a five-year-old, Yusha knew how to hold onto hope but also shatter it in a matter of seconds. He placed a gentle hand on Yusha's shoulder, allowing the boy to lean against him while at a loss for words with what to say. All he could do was embrace the boy and whisper repeatedly, "He loved you all so much, so so much Yusha."

"I-I'm not going to cry," Yusha muttered under his breath. "And everyone is always saying the same thing."

 _I know that this is going to bend the rules a bit but what else can I tell Yusha. Simply saying that Yuuri loved him isn't cutting it right now._ With a sigh, Seung-gil had decided to begin a small little story about Yuuri. Just not with so many details to lead anything on. "So much that it was pretty hard to have him stay away from you and your sister for even five minutes. Trust me, when your big sister was a baby, he hardly took a break because he didn't want to leave her alone."

He remembered those days very clearly, how Yuuri refused to take a little break away from Hana no matter how many times Victor tried to trick him into doing it which always failed within thirty seconds. Then with Yusha, it was a whole level of overprotectiveness for the both of them. Now that he thought of it, remembering was pretty funny especially when he had to witness Victor crying to Phichit about being sent to the couch. "And you know, it took a while for your papa to trust anyone to babysit you and your big sister so he and your daddy could have some time alone. He only trusted your daddy with the two of you but he still stayed home where he can be there."

"Really?" Yusha gasped with awe at the new story he was suddenly hearing. "Papa loved me and nee-san that much?"

"Yep," Seung-gil confirmed with a soft small smile, "It wasn't until your uncle Phichit decided to give have me babysit you and your big sister while he and your daddy decided to take your papa off for a little vacation at a nearby beach." And so astonishing, well to Yusha at least, Seung-gil released a small chuckle, "But that only worked for at least a half hour before he escaped from their sight and was practically racing across town to get home to you guys."

"But Uncle Seung-gil is a good babysitter," Yusha giggled at the thought of how that might have gone down. "We were okay with you."

"Yes, yes but your papa didn't know that yet and he couldn't help but worry about you guys," Seung-gil nodded, his eyes looking around much to his relief, no one was paying attention. "But thankfully, once he saw how you two were doing so well when he got home, he was at least okay with allowing babysitting to an option once in while. Even if he left a long list of 'Do's' and 'Don'ts' for those times. And they were so long it filled the floors up."

Those lists still gave Phichit nightmares but it was one of those things he held onto after Yuuri died. One of the little memories that made those dark times more difficult for everyone to get passed but Seung-gil as looked down he noticed how Yusha was sleeping soundly next to him with a smile on his face. Though those little moments of memories brought a hint of sadness, he knew that they brought a bit of satisfaction to the little boy.

 _I just hope Victor is going to be willing to share more memories of Yuuri with his son,_ Seung-gi thought to himself as he caressed the boy's silver hair. _Yusha deserves to know more about his papa, with or without any more rules holding us back...Victor, you have to be the one to share these memories of your husband with your son._

... _ **HOURS LATER**..._

"We're finally here!" Hana cheered as she skipped out of the car that Minako had them go in after arriving from the airport. There they were, in front of the warm onsen with the sign: ' **Yu-topia Katsuki'** there to greet them. "Look Yusha!" She grabbed Yusha's hand to drag him closer as she pointed with excitement, "This is where we used to visit for the holidays or whenever daddy felt like it, we're in papa's home!"

"This is your grandparents' home?" Anatasia gasped in awe at the resort while she held onto her dad's hand. "It's so big."

"C-Can we go home now?" Yusha whispered at the sight of the intimidating resort, even if this place held the secrets of his papa, the closer he got the more panic was getting the better of him. "I don't like this place...It's too big."

"Let's go inside and check out the baths here!" Mali cheered, wrapping her arms around Hana. "We haven't been here for ages!"

"Hai!" Hana nodded with a bright smile as the two girls chanted while making their way to the door with Makki, Yuuki, a duo of small hamsters, and a cat follow right behind them, "ON-SEN! ON-SEN! ON-SEN!" Within seconds, Anatasia joined the little cheer since she recalled those times her daddy tried to remake the relaxation of the onsen back home in their bathroom. Long story short, it didn't work and her dad couldn't stop laughing which was something rare for her tough dad. "ON-SEN! ON-SEN! ON-SEN!"

Up to that point, Yusha let go of Hana's hand so he could use both his hands to cover his ears to block out the loud noise the girls were making. If there was one thing that could help him find his sister was her loud voice, especially when she gets excited about something. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he looked up with confusion to see that it was Lee who did and was the one who sighed, "Girls."

 _What about girls?_ Yusha wondered to himself even though he knew that no one will answer him if he asked out loud. So all he could do was sigh and put his hands down to hold onto his Baba's hand to walk to the front doors. "It's okay Yusha, this is really a nice place," She reassured with a gentle tone. "The baths here are so warm and you'll have all of us here to be with you until daddy comes. Your family is here with you."

Those doors were quick to open and reveal his obaasan smiling brightly as she waved at them and greeted the group of tired adults with energetic children with the exception of Yusha. "Welcome home everyone!" She rushed over to embrace his Baba and uncles until his sister, Anatasia and the twins all ambushed her with their own hugs, leaving Yusha to stand there awkwardly. "I'm so glad you all made it here safely."

Then his obaasan noticed him as she pulled him into a tight warm embrace, "And you, my little adorable Yusha! Look how much you've grown, you're getting bigger every day aren't you? You're behaving very good with your Baba are you?"

"H-Hai," Yusha nodded with confirmation, returning the embrace. _She's okay...At least she's warm like Baba._

"Well, come on inside everyone," Hiroko grinned and giggled at how Yusha held onto her hand and grabbed Baba's hand as well. "Mari is taking care of some customers at the moment but she'll join us shortly but I do know that ojiisan is waiting with some nice bowls of katsudon on the table just for you."

"Yeah!" The other children cheered as they quickly took their shoes off and scampered off to find Toshiya as they cheered, "KAT-SU-DON! KAT-SU-DON! KAT-SU-DON! KAT-SU-DON! KAT-SU-DON! KAT-SU-DON!" Within seconds they were gone inside the inn which was soon followed by the laughter of the older man who was already welcoming them with his own hugs as well. Yusha simply stared quietly, not sure if it was safe to leave the comfort of his Baba's and Obaasan's hands until Baba tugged his hand with a warm smile.

"Come on Yusha, we should go join the others and try some Katsudon," She suggested, but Yusha didn't move a single step, keeping a firm grip on his Obaasan's hand.

"I guess I'm coming with you too," Hiroko chirped up and with that, both elderly women were leading the little boy inside, well, after he took his shoes off. Then there they went inside to catch up with the rest while Otabek and Seung-gil were trailing right behind them with the luggage.

It didn't take long until Mari showed up as she waved to the former figure skaters, "So, you guys made it after all. Here, let me help you guys. Knowing Victor and his parents, I know they overpacked the things for Hana and Yusha." She helped carry most of the luggage as they went down the other hall to put them in the rooms where they'll be staying.

"Mari, I hope this isn't any bother to you but is Toshiya ill again? He usually greets us at the door with Hiroko when we used to visit," Otabek asked curiously.

Mari stopped at her trails for a moment before resuming to walk forward as she sighed uneasily, "Y-Yeah, lately, dad has been getting sick more often than usual. Probably from his old age but it's nothing to worry about," She sent the two men a warm smile as she set the luggage down in the room. "Besides, I'm sure dad is just glad to see the kids again and with their cheerfulness, I'm sure it'll perk his health right back up."

Though it may have been fives years, life will still have its way to change the normality around places but at least they knew that they had each other as a family to take care of one another.

...

* * *

 **Seung-gil: I get along with kids?**

 **Phichit: AWWWWW! *rolling around the floor with tears staining the blanket* But Yuuri is still dead! Did that have to happen!? What's a fanfic without the main Yuri!?**

 **Seung-gil: Midnight, Phichit is still sorta dead**

 **Me: Yeah, recovery takes awhile for some people and for Phichit *sees Phichit's ghost taking his time entering his bod because of a ghost phone social media he has* He is taking his sweet time recovering -_-**

 **Seung-gil: Okay...**

 **Phichit's Ghost: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you guys enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite to see how the children are handling their first day in Hasetsu and bonus hint: Victor will be arriving next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Yuuri: We're back *enters with Victor who looks better***

 **Victor: *sees me, wraps himself around Yuuri and hisses at me* Sssssssstay away from my Yuuri!**

 **Me: Huh? 0.0**

 **Victor: *hiiiiiiiiiss***

 **Yuuri: Just ignore him Midnight *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own this anime or any of us except for her oc characters and children.**

 **Victor: *somehow was able to make a call while holding Yuuri* Yes, I want an exorcist to de-demonize a fan fiction writer**

 **Me+Yuuri: *facepalm***

 **...**

* * *

Victor didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he released it when the doors of the exit to the airport opened to reveal the rising sun over the horizon of the ocean of Hasetsu while the humid salty air greeted them as well. Everything seemed to be the same as before, nothing was run down or crumbling to the ground which held pleasant memories and not so pleasant memories, in fact, the last time he ever steps foot in Hasetsu was for the funeral.

Back then, his world was completely engulfed by darkness but at least today, his world was slowly gaining some color back. It may not be as radiant, vibrant, and lovely as the old days, but it was at least transparent.

He reached into his side pocket to pull that small notebook out as he used his poodle-theme pen to write down his next message with a small smile. **_Yuuri, as you may have already noticed, I made it to Hasetsu in one piece and so far there is no panic or doubt about this decision. I really hope it stays that way, but then again, you used to tell me how anxiety has a way of coming when I least expect it. But it doesn't hurt to stay positive like the therapist told me. Hasetsu looks the same as you remember it Yuuri, filled with our memories. And hopefully, it'll be filled with much more when I reconnect with Hana and Yusha._**

"Nothing really changed, has it?" He heard himself say out loud, watching the seagulls take flight across the sky while they cried out for the others.

"Well, there are some new signs here and there but everything stayed the same I guess," Yurio remarked, rubbing the back of his head. By signs, Yurio meant that were small memorials for Yuuri near Hasetsu Castle, the beach, and Ice Castle with even some posters of him in the old skating days.

Victor suddenly looked down for a moment, feeling a wave of sadness run down his body at the thought of the boxes filled with items that reminded him of Yuuri. Just before he tried to take his life, about a few days after trashing his apartment during his grief, he sent them to the Katsukis' inn. He made one request that day that they kept those boxes well hidden and safe. Now that he thought of it, the way he behaved these past five years seemed like he didn't want anyone to mention Yuuri and at some point, he even requested for no one to do so. That time he feared that those told memories would only make his children miss their papa and even feel the pain of their loss which was something he refused to allow them to go through. Even now, he still held on to that fear but with the guilt for depriving his children of ever knowing their papa.

Does Yusha even know his papa?

Does Hana remember those days?

"Victor?"

Victor looked up, his thoughts interrupted to see Yurio glancing over at him with a mild expression. He didn't even say anything when Yurio spoke up, "It's not really your fault for not mentioning Yuuri to your kids after what happened. We all didn't help make the situation better but no one is forcing you to talk about him. Just say the word and we'll all help you share his memory."

With no idea how Yurio knew what he was thinking, Victor still was able to make a smile as he nodded, "Thank you."

"Whatever, whenever you're ready but that won't stop little rules to be bent," Yurio soon grabbed Victor's hand to drag him to the spot where they should be waiting for someone. They stood on the sidewalk outside the airport for about five minutes before Yurio turned to Phichit and hissed with annoyance, "Where's Minako? Didn't she say she was going to pick us up?"

"I'm sure she's on her way," Phichit shrugged sheepishly, "There's no way she'll get too drunk to drive, even if she did I'm sure Mari would have messaged me by now."

"Maybe she got held up," Vitaly suggested with a chuckle, "The children have enough energy to distract a whole army if they could. No doubt they're cornering the poor woman to get her to take them along on a trip to pick us up. Let's be patient while we wait for them to show up. But knowing Hana, she's probably the ringleader of the begging session."

...

"We wanna go with you Minako-sensei please!" Hana, Mali, and Lee begged with wide-eyed puppy faces at Minako. For children who decided to stay past their bedtime, they were very energetic during breakfast the moment Minako mentioned that she had to pick Victor up. "Please Minako-sensei!"

"Children, you all have to be calm down," Seung-gil firmly commanded when he entered the dining room to see the kids cornering Minako. "You'll wake Yusha and Anatasia."

"Sorry," A the trio mumbled under their breath while Minako was breathing out with relief.

Seung-gil could tell from how pale Minako was that the children wanted to tag along with her which he didn't oppose of but he couldn't help but worry if having the children come along would overwhelm Victor. Before he properly scolds them, they suddenly heard the front door open with a familiar greeting going through the entire room, "Hello family! Your favorite Uncle Chris is here!"

Within seconds, Hana, Mali, and Lee all gasped with excitement as they all rushed to the front door shouting out, "UNCLE CHRIS! UNCLE MASUMI!"

"What did I say about keeping the noise down?" Seung-gil sighed in defeat as he watched Hiroko, Minako, Anna, and Mari go after the children.

That was when he felt a presence behind him and when he turned around, there was Otabek who simply reminded him,"They're kids, I don't believe being quiet is part of their dictionary yet. Let them have fun." He then made a pointed look at him, "Besides you did give them chocolate cake for breakfast instead."

"I guess," Seung-gil shook his head as he sat back down to enjoy his sweet breakfast and a moment's of peace before the circus came back with more performers. He gestured for Otabek to join him, "We might as well eat while we still can, our kids are full of energy that will need to be extinguished before they finish us off." Otabek made no comment but seeing the bags under his eyes and how fast he ate despite it just being a slice of junk food, Seung-gil knew he was right.

Meanwhile, Chris and his husband Masumi along with their eleven-year-old son were all being hugged to death by the children as the older man chuckled, "Well, well, it's been so long since I've seen the family getting together." He then glanced down at his son Stephen, short dirty blond curly hair and green eyes as he gently pushed him forward toward his young friends, "Come on Stephen, no need to be shy now. You couldn't stop talking about being with Hana and the others during the flight especially with your new ideas for their own designer clothing."

"Dad!" Stephen whined with a flushed face.

"Aww, is Stephen a scaredy cat now?" Mali teased as she tried in vain to cover her laughter. "Are we that scary for you?"

"No, I'm not! I'm much older than you too so I'm no scaredy-cat!" Stephen protested. "You're not even close to being scary."

"That's not it Mali and you know it," Lee added much to Stephen's relief.

"Yeah, you tell her Lee!"

But that relief was short lived when Lee started the next sentence, "Stephen obviously is in love with Hana and he wants to kiss, kiss her!"

"Really!?" Mali gasped with delight while Hana turned pale at the thought while the older boy was flustered as he swatted at Lee's head.

"That's not true and you know it!"

The adults watched the scene with bright smiles as Chris whispered to Mari, "They almost remind of those days with Victor and Yurio always at each other's throats. Or just all of us teasing him about Otabek." Mari couldn't help but agree with a chuckle at the memory if she recalled correctly, there was this one time when she overheard Yurio tease Victor about being so lovesick over Yuuri during the coaching days. _Victor was so flustered and embarrassed, especially when Yurio mentioned how he practiced talking to Yuuri with that statue._

"Stephen and Hana sitting in the tree!"

"Stop it! I'm not in love with her so quit it you evil hamster twins!"

"K-I-S-S-"

"STOP IT!"

Yep, just like the old days.

...

 _'I'm on the same beach again' Yusha thought to himself while he looked out at the ocean reaching the sands while the cries of seagulls echoed from the horizon. He was crawling on the sand with his eyes on the water that was coming in and out. But the closer he got, the louder the waves were which only triggered the fear of being swallowed up and taken! He didn't reach the water when he was lifted up and away from the waves. He could tell he wrapped up in warm arms of the same person everytime he woke up to this place, listening to those waves, and seagull cries match with the soothing humming of the holder. This person was standing up as Yusha looked down to see the water reaching their feet and even though he was far above the water's touch, he still let out a whimper of fear._

 _"Shhh, it's okay, this is Hasetsu beach Yusha," The voice comforted the boy, seeing a pale hand showing off the ocean. "See, there's nothing to be afraid of, just the ocean being friendly with us. At least until we learn how to swim."_

 _Suddenly, Yusha was being lowered, just inches from the water for his little hands to reach out. The water felt a little cold but that didn't stop him from splashing it everywhere while he began to laugh. "See Yusha, the water feels nice. There's no need to be afraid, I'm right here to protect you," The stranger chuckled lightly. As the ripples of water calmed down, Yusha could see their reflections._ _He was still a baby with short silver hair and the person holding him was a man with raven hair, chocolate brown eyes that had blue glasses over them with a smile on his face. Yusha didn't know who this nice man was, but he made him feel safe and warm on the inside, like that little spot that was empty in his chest filled up for that one moment._

 _There was a sudden shriek of laughter coming from behind them as Yusha felt the person turn them around only to see his big sister Hana, who looks younger like in her pictures, running away from daddy, probably playing tag until she hugged the stranger's legs. She looked up at them with bright eyes and smile as she giggled, "Daddy is the giant sand monster!"_

 _The strange man only laughed as he held Yusha in one hand and rustled Hana's hair with the other, "Looks like the giant sand monster wants a hug."_

 _That was when Hana ran back to where their daddy was pouting, tackling him to the sand with her arms wrapped around him as more laughter erupted from the two. He felt the stranger hold him close to a gentle embrace as he whispered with a voice that made him feel protected, "That's love Yusha, someday, you'll grow up to know, to give, and feel more love from everyone."_

'Who are you?' _Yusha wanted to ask the strange man but suddenly a bright light began to block his vision from everything as he cried out with frustration and then-_

He woke up.

"Yusha, did you have that same dream?" Anatasia curiously asked, standing by the edge of the futon bed Yusha was laying on. Yusha blinked once before he silently nodded as she sat beside him with a sigh. This wasn't the first time she caught Yusha mumbling some questions before erupted waking up since that has happened on several sleepovers they shared. So far, she was the only person who Yusha ever told his reoccurring dream about but unfortunately, neither of them could quite figure out who was this strange man he kept seeing in that dream. At first, they guessed that it was probably his papa but there weren't any old pictures laying around or in any social media accounts (trust them, they bribed the twins to get the access but no success).

He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sighed, "I wish I can just ask someone about the nice man in my dream."

"Maybe you can ask your ojiisan and obaasan about it," Anatasia suggested, "They all wear glasses right?"

"Except Auntie-Mari."

"Still!" She insisted, getting up to with her fists pumped up with determination, "Your ojiisan and obaasan wear glasses and they live here so they must know a man in Hasetsu who wears blue glasses."

Yusha considered her conclusions, they did make sense if he thought about it. "But what if they don't know? Or don't want to tell us?" He looked down dejectedly, "I don't wanna tell them about my strange dream."

"True, hmmm," Anatasia hummed for a moment until an idea came to her mind, "I GOT IT! If they don't know or tell us then let's have them take us to the beach."

"Eh?" Yusha blinked with confusion, "What does the beach have to do with getting an answer?"

"Because we could just look for the strange nice man in the beach," She answered as if it was obvious. "You said so yourself! Your dream always has you in Hasetsu beach where you last saw him."

"You're right!" Yusha looked up with realization, "Anatasia, you're absolutely right."

"Of course I'm right," Anatasia beamed proudly until she grabbed Yusha's arm to pull him out of bed, "But we have to get going now if we wanna try both plans."

"Let me put some clothes on!" Yusha pulled back, covering himself under the sheets. "We can ask after I take Yuuki for a walk too."

Anatasia blinked once, then twice before releasing a heavy sigh. Yusha maybe the type who wants his curiosity to be quenched but would do everything in his power to actually avoid quenching it.

...

"We're in luck," Phichit announced with relief, mostly because it was getting difficult to calm Yurio down. Even though he was grown man, he still has the anger of his teenager self which will never be extinguished with the exception of having children present. "Minako is on her way. She got held up since our kids wanted to tag along with her and Chris came with his family but not to worry, he was able to distract them for her to make a get-away!"

"Wow," Victor gulped. "Even Chris was able to come on this little get-together."

Yurio, on the other hand, just glared at Phichit as he growled, "Don't you think you could have told us that _before_ we decided to walk to the inn?!"

"Whoops, my bad," Phichit sheepishly chuckled. After waiting for a considerable amount of time, they voted on walking despite having to haul their luggage after Victor arranged for the rest to arrive at the inn by a delivery truck. So now here they are, under the summer heat the sun was giving off, nearly getting close to the inn but that didn't mean it made Yurio any more patient.

"Now, now, if she's on her way then she should be passing by us any moment now," Vitaly suggested. "And I'm sure the children are just eagerly waiting for us to arrive, especially Hana and Yusha for Victor."

Victor rubbing the back of his head nervously with a dry chuckle, "I wish it was both of them but truth be told reconnecting with Yusha is going to be difficult...I wasn't there for him or Hana these five years, will I even be given the chance."

"Now, now son," Vitaly assured as he gently patted Victor's back, "Though you and Yusha are distant, he was willing to give this week a shot but Hana was especially excited for your return. All she could do for the past few weeks was talking about being a family again with you."

"She did?" Victor gasped in awe, unaware of how his eyes were beginning to water. "They both want to try..."

Suddenly a car heading their way slowed down right near them as the window went down to reveal a messy-haired Minako as she sighed, "Do you have any idea how long I was looking for you guys? And how hard it was to sneak past the kids?" She released a dry laugh when she stepped out of the car to open the trunk so she could help with the luggage to get in. "I told Seung-gil that fresh vegetables were right for breakfast, even fruit but he insisted on something sweeter."

"Like chocolate cake with whipped cream and sprinkles?" Victor guessed within a second as Minako nodded to confirm that he was right.

"Exactly, and no one knew where he even got that cake from," She moaned, "He thought it would do no harm so he went to check on a few things. No one knew he fed them that until we have the children screaming and running around the dining room."

"Oh no, he did?" Phichit gasped even though this wasn't surprising at all. "And here I thought I managed to get him to like vegetables a little bit, then he says I'm the bad influence on the kids."

"Well then I'm afraid you didn't get through to him," Minako shrugged, shutting the trunk shut and once everyone else was inside the backseats of the car she got in the driver's seat and started the car. "Now every kid besides Chriss' boy, Yusha, and Anatasia, are hyperactive. If it wasn't for Hiroko then you'd probably have to walk all the way to Yu-Topia. But I'm sure you'll manage them."

 _Hyperactive children_...Victor thought to himself as he chuckled at the thought of how much energy those kids must have. _Oh no, Yuuri must be over the rails about this when he hears about this-_

 _..._

 _"Victor! I thought we agreed not to give Hana sweets for breakfast," Yuuri groaned, facepalming while he had to listen to a three-year-old girl running wild around the apartment with her lungs screaming out loud with cheer. He then gave Victor a serious stare, "What did you give her this time?"_

 _Victor nervously twiddled his fingers a bit._ _He did not like being scolded, especially by his husband. "Just some chocolate cake with whipped cream and sprinkles, see we both were hungry and we didn't want to wake you up or burn the house down so that was the perfect solution." Truth be told, especially by the heavy sigh Yuuri gave him which meant that he was seeing his points if Victor was alone in the kitchen to cook it would be a disaster._

 _"You have the day off today right?" Yuuri suddenly asked._

 _Victor was completely caught off guard as he answered slowly, "Y-Yes."_

 _With that, Yuuri grabbed his duffel bag that held his ballet outfit for his classes and began to head his way to the door. He was right in front of the door before turning around with a blank expression as he responded to the awkward silence between them, "Well, my class is really picky about tardiness and since it was your idea to energize our child, you'll have to handle the hyperactive. But I'm sure you can manage her." The door opened as he blew a kiss to Victor, "Don't worry, I left a list of activities that would tire her out and I'll make dinner when I get back. And if you did well then you'll get a well-deserved reward in our bedroom."_

 _That was enough to get Victor to agree to the terms and go all out on getting all the energy out in a day's worth of endless games._

 _...Yuuri..._

 _Yuuri?_

 _Oh. That's right..._ He suddenly realized. _Yuuri isn't here to handle these kinds of situations anymore... Or hear about them._

"Victor?"

Victor blinked twice, out of the memory and realizing that tears were falling down. Not to mention that he was no longer in the car.

He was standing on the sidewalk that led back to the airport.

Turns out, it was Minako who was calling out for him from the car that had the passenger door open. He looked up to see the ' _ **Katsuki-Yutopia'**_ sign not too far from where he stood, welcoming them while the people in the car were giving him glances of concern. Well, except for Yurio who was right behind him to simply sigh and ask, "Were you thinking of something gross?"

"Y-Yeah," Victor sniffled, wiping his tears away, "Something like that."

"Take it easy alright," Yurio suggested as he opened the door to step out and point to the doors of the onsen. "We're all right here, and if you feel that you want to back down now it's okay. There's always next time and chances waiting for you."

Victor shook his head, taking a deep breath in then releasing it. "No, no...I'm ready, I can do this. For my kids. I-I just caught me off guard for a bit that's all."

"Step-by-step," Yurio reminded him, gently holding his hand to lead him to the inn entrance. "You can do this."

A chilly wave went up against his spine as Victor stood in front of the path that was leading to the inn, where Yusha and Hana were waiting. _That's right, I waited five years for this chance, to see their faces again. I want to be there for them from now on._ He took small steps forward without realizing how they were shaking as he released his hand from Yurio's hold. _Even if Yuuri is not with us anymore, I know that he wants me to try...Isn't that right, Yuuri?_

He was now just a few feet away from the door, ready to run towards it instead until it suddenly slid open by itself!

"Huh?"

Victor blinked again, he didn't see anyone stand in front of him but that was when he glanced down to see a small figure standing there with wide chocolate brown eyes of confusion. The smile that turned upside down from a small five-year-old with messy silver hair dressed in a small green yukata staring at him with a small light brown poodle beside him.

"Yu-Yusha," Victor's voice cracked a bit. He wasn't expecting his youngest child to be the first to greet him, especially when his appearance seems to be confusing to the boy!

Suddenly there was a loud gasp that came from the inside and within seconds the two boys could hear the cheer of a nine-year-old raven-haired girl rushing out to the door with her arms spread out and her silver eyes lighting up with excitement! "DADDY!" She cheered, jumping out and onto Victor, her arms wrapped around his waist to hold him close. "YOU'RE HOME!"

From the sudden weight thrown at him along with another darker brown poodle following what she did, caused Victor to tumble over and fall on his bottom as he looked up to see Hana laughing. Suddenly there were more gasps from children who were following after Hana only for them to jump at him to join the hug! They almost didn't recognize their uncle Victor but after hearing Hana call him 'daddy' was enough proof to make that hug. Anatasia stared for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should join in the hugging of her uncle Victor whom she only heard stories about. But seeing how fun the others were having, she wasted no time to run forward and jump on top of him.

Victor, on the other hand, was buried under the weight of five children, four that he recognized, and the small one who he assumed must be Yurio's and Otabek's little Anatasia. Each and every one of them was talking to him or each other but the only voice that stood out for him was Hana's laughter. Her heartfelt laugh under the summer sun for the first time in five years, made his chest ache but it wasn't bad. It was just that the last time he was actually with Hana, she was upset and crying.

All he did in this situation was sit up and pull Hana in an embrace as he whispered out loud with wavering emotion, "Yeah that's right Hana...Daddy finally came back home to you and Yusha."

And speaking of Yusha.

"Yusha, want to join us?" Victor looked up, towards the direction where Yusha was supposed to be.

Unfortunately, that spot where Yusha was standing was empty with only the little poodle Yuuki still watching the scene with interest.

No sign of Yusha anywhere.

...

* * *

 **Victor: WHAT?! *on the phone* What do you mean you can't do an exorcism on a fanfiction writer? ... Overbooked?...FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!?...Having a child not acknowledging me isn't an excuse to make an exorcism?...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**

 **Me: Sorry Victor, not the first time someone tried to perform an exorcism on me.**

 **Yuuri: Oh dear lord helps us all *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this long chapter, PLEASE review with a LOT of comments for this and her other stories. Please make her day and keep her crippling esteem up, see she's going through a crisis of loneliness that high school caused her from the lack of good friends. So please review favorite, and comment.**

 **Me: HEY! I'M ALRIGHT OKAY YUURI! *looks away* I don't need friends or pity!**

 **Yuuri: You sure?**

 **Me: YEAH! *tears up* I don't *sniff* need them *sniff* *aggressively wiping tears away*Who needs them anyway!?**

 ***My stubbornness did not work so EVERYONE IN YOI is just hugging me***

 **Me: *can't stop crying* Y-You guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Everyone: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MIDNIGHT! *small parade of dragons, poodles, books, fairies, guardians, and etc. along with YOI cast skating their routines* even if we're a few days late we shall celebrate!**

 **Me: You guys*tearing up again* Geez, no wonder I prefer you guys than humans *turns to my readers/followers/favorite supporters* No offense, I meant the humans in my high school**

 **Yuuri: Now, now this is a special chapter and we appreciate your hard work despite the schedules you have to work through *turns to audience* Remember she does not own any of us or the anime except for the amazing OC children she created for us!**

 **Victor: VODKA FOR EVERYONE**

 **Me+Yuuri: I'M/SHE'S UNDERAGED!**

 **Victor: Of course she's underaged, *pulls out bottle of orange juice* She gets this**

 **Me: YESS!**

 **...**

* * *

Yusha was excited when he was allowed to take Yuuki for a quick walk around the inn. But even more, excited when he and Anatasia were able to convince his grandparents and uncle Otabek to have a trip to the beach on the weekend which is only three days away! All that without having to tell them about his dream! The thought of being so close to finding the mysterious man in his dream was enough to keep him well behaved and full of energy.

The only reason why they had to push the trip to the beach for the weekend was that today was when his daddy is coming to Hasetsu. That was the main reason why everyone is here but Yusha wasn't keen on meeting the man who is his daddy again.

He just didn't expect to see his daddy just a few feet from the door when he opened it.

Right there, a tall pale man with short silver hair and bangs on the left dressed in clothing that screams thousands of dollars just standing there staring at him in shock. The silence between them was enough to hear a pin drop on the ground until he heard his daddy's voice crack from the emotionally surprise.

"Yu-Yusha?"

He didn't know what to do!

There he was, all alone with the exception of Yuuki, with his daddy right there practically becoming an emotional wreck just by looking at him! Yusha began to question if it was wrong to question whether this man was supposed to be his parent or an emotional pervert who needs to be turned in to the authorities for staring at a five-year-old for too long in tears. Thankfully Hana took over from there when she and everyone else jumped his daddy to the ground with full volume laughter with her poodle joining in the fun. Yusha just stood so awkwardly at the scene that for some reason was causing the insides of his chest to feel all funny like someone was just scratching every fiber within.

 _It's too noisy to be here anyway,_ He reasoned with himself when he turned around and rushed back inside. There was no time to see if Yuuki followed him, he just wanted to be far from everyone else for now, especially from that man he's supposed to call daddy. He rushed inside to his room to grab his favorite plush poodles toy and then rush into one of the other rooms that were completely dark and quiet as he sat on the ground until someone called him. It's not that he hated his daddy, it's just that he doesn't know him enough to consider him a dad or a parent for that matter.

Why?

For one thing, he looks so scary and hardy smiles at all whenever they come visit him. He opens the door of the home he lives in alone with a sad face and only makes a small smile when Hana begins to talk a lot. Well, only the smile wasn't as big as the one from his dream but it was good enough. But that doesn't help when he avoids his daddy to go play in a corner somewhere and let Hana get the attention. It's always been that way, for some reason, Yusha just had this feeling that the guy coming to Hasetsu for them isn't their daddy but a stranger who knows what happened to the real one.

 _If I find the mysterious man maybe he can tell me about Papa and help bring daddy back to us,_ He thought to himself hopefully as he hugged Vicchan tightly in hopes that it makes some of the pain go away. _That man knows daddy enough to make him smile. Maybe he can undo the spell cast upon daddy to make him happy again! Uncle Georgi told me about how daddy might seem scary to me because he's been cursed to be someone else!_ Yes, sometimes he and Hana would go to the ice rink where Uncle Georgi and Auntie Mila were helping grandpa Yakov coach the skaters and big sis would always go on the ice with Auntie Mila.

Being too young and afraid to step foot on the ice, Uncle Georgi kept Yusha company on the benches where they'd watch Hana skate. When Uncle Georgi wasn't gushing about his wife and newborn daughter, he would tell him the fairy tales about witches, curses, and the princes who come save the day.

 _"To you, your daddy may seem like a strange scary man but that is what the witch who cast that curse wants you to think"_ Uncle Georgi's words repeated through Yusha's mind as a reminder. _"It is up to you and your sister to lift the curse cast upon him to free him from being a sad mean man and into the happy daddy who once roamed the world with all the love to give."_

Small tears stung his eyes as he curled himself to become smaller. He really wants to help his daddy but how can he if the curse made him too afraid to try?

"I-I want papa," He whimpered when the tears poured down after spending the entire day in this room just feeling his stress and frustration reaching its peak. Even if he never met his papa, he still wanted someone who used to provide comfort he could barely remember. "I want my papa back. I wanna go home, I-I'm scared...Papa, I'm scared."

"Scared?" An old familiar voice asked just as the light from the outside of the room shined inside where Yusha was hiding.

Yusha jumped at the voice that appeared out of nowhere as he looked up and sniffled, "O-Ojiisan?" He rose his arm to wipe the tears and snot. "W-Why are you in here? Are you going to take me to them?"

Toshiya wasn't expecting to find Yusha in this room of all places, he was just entering to offer his respect until he heard the little boy crying out for his son. He shook his head as he closed the door behind him, walking over to the where the light switch was so it can light the room up. "No, I'm not here for that." He was then on his knees, clapping his hands together in prayer in front of something, "Just paying my respects."

"T-To who?" That was when Yusha noticed two shrines with separate pictures framed as Toshiyalit up the incense. One had a young Japanese boy with a small light brown poodle posing in front of the inn. Then another one had a photo of two people in the same dark and blue athlete jackets for Japan, one of them was taller with hair slicked back, eyes closed with an awkward smile while the other was shorter than him with dirty blonde hair with red hair sticking out from the front while having teary eyes and a wide smile of happiness.

"He never really liked taking photos alone," Toshiya commented with a small smile but Yusha wasn't sure if his ojiisan was addressing him or just talking to himself. "He always had to take a picture with somebody, a close friend or one of us. This one was a close friend and fellow competitor."

Yusha stared at the photos in wonder, getting up from his corner to kneel beside Toshiya. His eyes were on both photos, wondering if those people were related and if one of them could be his papa but he couldn't tell for sure. All he could do was clap his hands together and bow down just as his ojiisan did so he can be respectful to the family who isn't here anymore. _Maybe papa had a younger brother and a cousin who passed away before him._ "Are they family?"

"Very close," Toshiya sighed sadly. He knew the promise he and everyone else made for Victor's own good. No one is to talk about Yuuri in front of Yusha, everything about him is supposed to be a secret until Victor tells the boy himself. But that didn't mean that the task was easy, it was far from him. He wanted to tell his grandson how much he reminded him of Yuuri when he was young, an innocent child with a fragile heart. _He's not the first one to decide to hide in here._

 _..._

 _"Yuuri?" Toshiya called out as he searched around the inn for his five-year-old son. It was only the boy's first day of kindergarten but he came home with red eyes shedding heavy tears while running off to hide before anyone could ask him how his day went. "Yuuri?"_

 _That was when he heard small sniffles from the family shrine room._ Ah, ha.

 _Slowly sliding the door open, he spotted a chubby little boy curled up in the corner crying silently in the dark. He looked up and jumped at the sudden presence of his father but only to look away and cry, "I-I'm scared...I don't wanna go back there...D-Don't make me go back."_

 _"Yuuri," Toshiya slid the door closed behind him as he made his way to sit close to his son but not too close. "Do you want to talk about it? About what is going on at school and why you're scared to go back?" Yuuri shook his head, burying his face in his knees. "You know that we can't help you feel better if you don't tell us. Talking about your problems with me, I promise you that we can fix it together."_

 _Yuuri blinked once at his father before glancing down at the floor and muttered, "Fat."_

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"T-They called me a fat and ugly pig," Yuuri whimpered, turning to his father to hold onto him tightly "A-All the kids called me names a-and say mean things for being too fat so no one wanted to be m-my friend...No one likes me. I-I'm scared to go back, papa." He cried a new set of tears, "I don't wanna hear them anymore, I don't wanna go back."_

 _Toshiya was speechless when he heard those words. Sure children can be cruel but are they really that cruel to bully his young adorable baby boy. A boy who has done nothing wrong except having a powerful passion and smile. "Yuuri, you shouldn't listen to bullies like them. They don't see what your mother, your sister, Minako-sensei, and I see in you. A smart, handsome, adorable little boy who can beautifully dance and just started to ice skate."_

 _"But you guys are my family," Yuuri protested, "You're supposed to be like that."_

 _"Then what are your new rinkmates you told us about after your trip to the ice rink for those lessons?" Toshiya asked, "I believe their names were Yuuko and Takeshi after all, you did talk about them all evening that day." Yuuri made a small smile. "Didn't you say that Yuuk called you adorable and even if Takeshi called you fat, he still apologized and called you cool didn't he?"_

 _"I-I guess," Yuuri nodded. "But they're not in my class...Everyone there hates me."_

 _"Would they even be friends if they think of you so poorly?" Toshiya questioned and when Yuuri shook his head, he continued, "The only friends that matter is those who accept you Yuuri and believe them when they tell you that you are just as beautiful and handsome as the stars above. You do take after your beautiful mother after all."_

 _"Mama is very beautiful," Yuuri agreed firmly, there was no arguing with that fact._

 _"So the next time those kids decide to give you a hard time, give them your beautiful smile and ignore their comments. You're going to grow up to become a handsome prince who will find happiness," Toshiya smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "There's nothing to be afraid of except fear itself, just tell yourself that your family loves you and you'll remember that you have special friends and family who see you as a treasure. And one day, you're going to prove them all wrong-"_

 _"I-I can dance beautifully on the ice," Yuuri suggested, almost sounding like he was talking to himself, "Minako-sensei said that dancers are more beautiful on ice! I can be an ice dancer and show them!"_

 _Toshiya chuckled, "You'll be the best_ figure skater _this world has ever seen."_

...

"Ojiisan?"

Hearing his grandson call for him snapped Toshiya back to the present. Yusha was looking at him with a concern which was enough for Toshiya to realize that he must have spaced out for too long. "S-Sorry about that, just remembering something that's all," He apologized sheepishly. "It's nothing bad though, not to worry."

"Ojiisan," Yusha repeated as he pointed to the shrines, "Where's papa's shrine? You were his papa right, where is his shrine? Why isn't his shrine here?"

 _Ah, Yusha must think that these shrines are for someone else,_ Toshiya realized with a sigh as Yusha was switching glances from him then to the shrines. _No one ever showed him a photo of Yuuri, the boy doesn't know any better._ After a moment, he cleared his throat and gave his best explanation, "Well, Yusha. Your papa's shrine isn't in here because it's somewhere in here that only your daddy knows where to find it."

"My daddy only knows?" Yusha gulped.

"Yep," His ojiisan nodded. _Sorry, Yusha...And you too Victor. But it's the only way I can make sure I keep the promise of keeping Yuuri's past a secret._ "And I promised him to keep that a secret, but I'm sure he'll tell you very soon."

"B-But..." Yusha looked down nervously, twiddling his fingers in the process. "H-How can I if I-I'm scared?"

"Hey now, there's nothing to be scared of," He reassured his grandson, wiping off the tears from his eyes. "Your daddy may look it but once you get to know him, he's just as harmless as a feather. And you'll have your sister with you to help you get to know him." His eyes glanced over at the two framed pictures with Yuuri and looked back at Yusha who thankfully didn't notice, "If your papa was able to love, and marry your daddy along with bringing you two into their lives, then surely daddy's not a scary person if he managed to get all that."

"I-I guess," Yusha sniffled, "Papa...Papa must have been really brave." Wiping the last tears for himself, his cheeks puffed up with a spark of determination. "If p-papa can be brave t-then so can I."

Toshiya simply smiled and nodded in agreement with the boy's resolution until they heard the door slide open.

"Ah! Yusha, there you are!" Mari called out with relief, catching both grandson and grandpa by surprise as she walks towards them. "You shouldn't be in here, neither of you should be in here at this late in the day." First, her eyes were on her father, "Dad, if you wanted to come in here, you should have told me. I could have helped you get here, you were supposed to be in bed getting better."

"You just seemed a little busy so there's no harm done," Toshiya reassured. "Besides, I'm more than capable to be able to walk by myself so you don't need to worry."

"Sorry but it's my job to worry about you, dad. You're just recovering, you need your rest," She sighed until she glanced down at Yusha, "And speaking of rest...It's past your bedtime young man! You haven't eaten your lunch or dinner! We've been looking all over for you-"

Yusha can hear her, he just wasn't listening as he looked away from how his auntie Mari was scolding ojiisan again and stared at the two frame pictures, preferably the second frame. _That building behind them..._ He told himself, catching the last word on the sign since the two people blocked the first one. _'Castle'. If daddy used to skate on the ice like big sis told me, then maybe that place can tell me how daddy met papa. Maybe one of those people in the picture knows._

...

"You'll have to be patient with Yusha," Anna explained to Victor that evening in the living room. All the adults with the exception of Mari, Hiroko, and Masumi weren't present since they were on bedtime duty with the children. "As you know, he's a very timid boy but this whole move is new for him. He doesn't take change very well so it takes time for him to adjust. Especially when he meets new people. He just instantly becomes afraid," Seeing the disappointment in Victor's eyes, she quickly assured with a smile, "Even so, I'm sure he'll come around to accept you. You just need to show him that you're the kind of dad who he shouldn't be frightened of."

"We think that maybe it's due to the lack of confidence," Vitaly rubbed the back of his head. "But I'm sure we'll get that confidence to grow don't worry."

 _Lacking the confidence,_ Victor thought to himself with a small smile. _Just like Yuuri._

"Or maybe you just need a chance to bond with your kids," Toshiya's voice interrupted, catching everyone by surprise. Once the older Katsuki sat down next to Vitaly, he spoke again, "Mari is just giving little Yusha something to eat in the kitchen before she sends him off to bed. I found Yusha in the shrine room by himself and he doesn't seem to realize who was in the pictures there."

"W-Wait, you mean he saw Yuuri's photo?" Victor asked with panic. He didn't want his son to get overwhelmed with questions all at once and especially when there is no one who could tell him everything. They left that duty up to Victor.

"No, no, he didn't seem to recognize them. In fact, he didn't acknowledge the chances of them being his papa," Toshiya reassured, then his expression turned serious towards his son-in-law. "Victor, sooner or later, you will have to share the story of Yuuri to Yusha. He deserves to know who his papa was after five years of being locked away from such knowledge about him."

"I know," Victor looked down dejectedly, "It's just hard...H-He'll miss him. It was difficult trying to explain the situation to Hana because she knew Yuuri, but Yusha was only a baby, barely a year old. I'm just worried it might be too much for Yusha to handle and that he'll miss him too much."

The adults in the room were silent, unsure of what to say including Yurio.

Finally, Chris cleared his throat and spoke up, "But at least, he'll be able to miss his papa together with you and Hana. It's only fair to mourn as amending family than as a broken kind."

...

* * *

 **Me: That's all folks, next chapter will include a little discovery Yusha and Hana will make while waiting around to have that trip to the beach**

 **Victor: WHERE'S BONDING MOMENTS?!**

 **Yuuri: Victor...**

 **Me: THEY'RE COMING SOON! *Turns to audience* PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Victor: *gasp* BONDING MOMENTS?**

 **Me: Soon Victor, soon *bites into dry toast* Geez you're so impatient**

 **Victor: Bonding moments?**

 **Me: Uh?**

 **Yuuri: It's no use Midnight, all he ever said was those two words ever since the last chapter *turns to audience* You all know she doesn't own us or the anime except for the children OC so please enjoy**

 **Victor: Bonding moment?**

 **Me: Okay... I think -_-**

 **...**

* * *

Victor could only think of those words Chris has told him as he stood alone in the living room that next stormy morning while staring at the little note on a piece of paper on the table. Cold sweat dripped down as he wondered how this came to be.

 ** _Dear Victor,_**

 ** _As you may have already noticed, all of us except for Yurio, Otabek, Hana, Anatasia, and Yusha are gone. Something urgent has just come up that required our attention that might take a few days. Please look after the onsen with them while we're gone. And please, when the rain lets up, take Yusha and Hana to the beach. They have wanted to go on that trip as soon as they can._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Hiroko_**

It has been at least a week since everyone left out of nowhere and coincidentally, they haven't been picking up phone calls or text messages. He tried getting answers out of Yurio and Otabek but they somehow were able to keep themselves busy with the incoming guests. And during that week, it hasn't stopped raining for now but the weather forecast calls for bright sunny weather the next day. Which means that any moment now, his kids, mainly Hana would be asking for a trip to the beach.

He couldn't think of a way to avoid skipping this trip. Not when his son has been avoiding him like the plague, even if they were able to stay in the same room there was nothing but quiet between the two. It wasn't wise to force a conversation out of Yusha, all Victor could do was wait and listen to how his son would have a calm conversation with his energetic daughter and niece. So far, Victor had refused to eat a single bowl of katsudon but thankfully, it seems like they knew not to ask for a bowl. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the customers from ordering, even if Yurio was preparing them himself. Yusha and Hana took notice of how Victor would get up and leave the serving area the moment Anatasia would announce that someone's order of katsudon is ready to be served. He would come back once meal time was over.

He just couldn't bring himself to remember too quickly.

 _"Vkusno!" Victor lifted the empty bowl up towards Yuuri. "Another bowl please!"_

 _"Me too!" Yurio demanded, his bowl up in the air as well. "Make it quick!"_

 _Yuuri simply chuckled, his hands were on his hips while a small two-year-old was still finishing her first bowl. "It's your tenth bowl within the hours you two. Any more and you might gain more gain than me."_

 _"But your katsudon tastes so good," Victor pouted._

 _"You're lucky Otabek helped me with the first batch," Yuuri sighed, crossing his arms. "But if you two want more katsudon then you're going to have to make more for yourselves. There are only two bowls but that's for me and Otabek." On cue, Otabek came out of the kitchen holding two bowls as Yuuri continued. "Don't worry there's still a ton of ingredients left for you to make enough for everyone."_

 _"Huh!?" Victor and Yurio gasped, sure they knew how to make katsudon but not without Yuuri's supervision!_

 _"It's only fair," Yuuri smirked, handing the two aprons to the gaping Russians. "Don't worry I'll pop in every now and then to check on your process. Unless the two legendary gold medalists of Russia aren't capable of cooking katsudon?"_

 _At that moment, Victor and Yurio both got up from their seats with determination and shouted, "If it's a challenge you're trying to suggest then you're on!"_

 _...About an Hour Later..._

 _"So, you two were supposed to make katsudon, even with Yuuri popped in a few times to help, but instead..." Otabek began, staring at the giant plate at the center holding the cooking result. "You ended up making pirozhki katsudon instead."_

 _Victor and Yurio looked away, their cheeks turning red with embarrassment._

 _Yuuri looked at the plate pile of katsudon pirozhkis then at his husband before breaking down with laughter. Hana, despite being two-years-old, joined in the laughing which left the other two men stunned. But within moments, everyone in the room was laughing out loud which was soon replaced with the continuation of their dinner._

"Daddy?"

Victor blinked out of his thoughts, looking to his side where Hana was looking his shoulder.

"You've been staring at uncle Yurio's pirozhkis for a while," Hana pointed out. "Yusha already went to play with Anatasia."

"Oh, sorry, about that Hana," Victor forced a smile. "I was just getting a little sidetracked that's all."

Hana was quiet for a moment, almost contemplating on her next train of thought before she sat next to him, looking down and asked, "Daddy, do you think you can maybe tell me and Yusha about papa? Tell us what he was like?"

His eyes widened with shock at the request. Sure, Hana knew Yuuri and he was told that he should be more openly honest with his children but then again... _It's too soon to share anything._ _Sure, Yusha doesn't know anything about Yuuri, Hana should at least be able to remember and hear more about him. There was so much we couldn't tell her before he died and so much she can't remember. But still..._

"H-Have you tried asking Baba, or maybe Deda about papa?" Victor carefully asked. "Maybe Uncle Yurio or Otabek? Anyone?"

"Yusha asked everyone one of them," Hana quietly explained, a bit disappointed. "They wouldn't tell us anything, they'd go quiet and switch the subject. Baba made me promise not to tell him anything about papa but he really wants to know."

 _This is selfish of me, probably putting everyone's efforts in vain but I just can't handle this now._

"Ask them again," Victor lowered his gaze away. _They're willing to go so far just to make sure I'm the one to tell Hana and Yusha about Yuuri._ "Tell them I couldn't give you an answer...Let's just talk about something else now."

...

It hasn't stopped raining for a week, Yusha wanted to go on the trip to the beach so badly with his grandparents but they suddenly had to go somewhere with everyone else for a reason that couldn't be explained. He was lucky to still have Anatasia around to keep him busy while his big sister kept his daddy distracted at the dinner table. Now with Anatasia waiting for him to bring back the extra rice balls, he couldn't help but overhear the small conversation his big sister had with their daddy.

 _Daddy doesn't want to tell us about papa..._ Yusha could feel the riceballs crush on his hold. _He doesn't want us to know papa? Why? Why can't he tell us?_

"Your father is just going through what's left of the pain that hasn't been healed just yet." A voice whispered.

Yusha jumped, turning around to see Uncle Yurio standing right beside him as his eyes glanced over to the direction where Victor was. "Try to understand Yusha, losing your papa wasn't easy on any of us, especially your dad. He lost the love of his life and you kids lost a father, just give him some time Yusha. If you just give him that time, then I'm sure that the wait will be worth it."

Yurio ruffled Yusha's hair, then headed back to the kitchens. "Try not to get into trouble with my Anatasia."

All Yusha could do was nod with a small smile before heading off to meet with Anatasia, oblivious to the concerned glances his uncle Yurio sent him. Yurio made a mental note to himself that when he and Victor are alone, he ought to force some sense into that idiot. There's only so much patience he could hold in before he blows a fuse.

...

"Anya! Anya! I got the rice balls!" Yusha entered the room which turned out to be empty as he looked around. "Anatasia?"

"Pst! Over here Yusha!" Anatasia called out from the last room all the way down the hallway that happens to have no lights on.

"Wait, that room is supposed to be locked." Yusha suddenly recalled. "How did you open it?"

Anatasia's eyes shined brightly as she happily explained, "I used this cool trick mommy taught me to open locked doors in case of bad things happening." She then giggled a little. "And when daddy found out he fell down and was asleep but then mommy began to yell at him to wake up."

"U-Um I think you meant to say that Uncle Otabek fainted," Yusha corrected awkwardly. He already knew how Anatasia would call Uncle Yurio 'mommy' but he didn't think he knew how to unlock doors. _What else does Uncle Yurio know about?_

"Come on Yusha! I found a lot of boxes in here and a bed!" Anatasia rushed forward to drag Yusha inside the room to reveal to a mountain of closed cardboard boxes.

Not only did the room have a neatly fixed bed, a computer desk with a couple of shelves with books, a keyboard all covered in dust but the fascinating part of the room was the posters. There were posters of Yusha's daddy everywhere but he looked a bit younger. He knew that his daddy was a famous figure skater, it was a topic his big sister would mention every now and then. _Somebody here must have been a big fan of daddy to have posters everywhere,_ Yusha thought to himself. _How did someone get that many posters in one place? Does daddy even know about this room?_

Anatasia left the door a little open as she climbed on the bed to try reach for the top box. "There could be a treasure in here! Come on Yusha, help me look."

"But Baba said that it's not good to look at things that don't belong to us," Yusha argued, even though he was climbing on the bed to go after her. "You're gonna fall and drop all those boxes then we'll get in big trouble."

"Nuh-uh. I'm not gonna fall or drop anything," She reassured with a chuckle. "I wanna know what's in those boxes." Unfortunately, she didn't expect her shortness to be her undoing since the tip of her tips barely reached the lid which led to her foot to slip from the sheets. She didn't fall to the floor since Yusha grabbed her to fall back on the bed but he couldn't do the same for the boxes. The first top three tumbled down with a loud _CRASH_ filling the room with a gust of dust making the two kids make a cough for a bit until they looked over the bed to see the mess they've caused.

...

"You know you can't hide their papa from them forever," Yurio commented when he was Victor found themselves alone. "Don't you remember what Chris told you?

Victor looked down, almost in shame as he muttered. "It's not as easy as it sounds...I can't talk about him without remembering everything. What will they think of me if I can't handle my emotions correctly? Can I honestly tell them everything without breaking down?"

"No said you had to be perfect," Yurio shrugged. "No one expects you to be the strong stone, your kids know you're still hurting. Let them heal you too."

Before Victor could make a reply, they suddenly heard a loud _CRASH_ coming from one of the rooms the family owns. Well to be specific, the sound came from the last room at the end of a certain hallway as Victor whispered with desperation. "Don't tell me that crash came from _his_ room."

...

The three boxes were opened, most likely not taped from the very start with strange items poured out of them. They were hesitant but they were able to get off the bed to see the pile of strange items scattered on the floor.

"Yusha, look!" Anatasia picked up a black and blue jacket. "A figure skater jacket like the kind mommy and daddy wore when they used to go to the competitions."

"But that's not for Russia though," Yusha pointed out then he picked up a framed photo and stared in awe. The photo showed an oddly familiar beach shore with people in the background and someone holding his hands up to probably cover his face while laughing but ultimately failing especially when someone behind the camera was holding their hand out to reach for that person. However, this person wasn't just any strange trying to shy away from a photo.

This person had wet raven hair, his eyes were closed behind blue framed glasses while wearing a plain white t-shirt.

Yusha gasped in realization, holding the picture out for Anatasia to see. "Anya! It's the nice stranger from my dreams!" He pointed to the glasses. "See! See, he's wearing those same glasses!"'.. _it's okay, this is Hasetsu beach Yusha'_ The man's words repeated in his mind. "He's in Hasetsu beach!"

Anatasia took a closer look at the photo before gasping out loud and pointing to the background of the photo. "And my mommy is there with daddy and me! See, right there under that umbrella behind that man. Do you think my mommy and daddy know him? Why didn't we meet him?"

"We lived in Russia and we couldn't visit yet. That means I can find the nice man in the beach," Yusha smiled, holding the picture tightly against his chest. "Maybe he knows who my papa was. He can tell me everything I want to know. Then daddy doesn't have to tell me anything about papa without getting sad, I'll ask the nice man. He must know, he has to."

"We just gotta go to the beach then," Anatasia cheered until she sneezed. "Achoo! AAAchho!" Before Yusha could ask for her wellbeing she was quick to reassure him, "I'm good, I'm not hurting at all! Now that we're going to the beach tomorrow with your daddy."

"And when we find the nice man maybe he can make daddy happy again," Yusha added with hope rising in his eyes.

"Yusha, there's ice skates too, look!" She lifted an old pair of ice skates with silver blades still shining that happens to have a poodle head as a logo on the heel. "Do you think he skates like my mommy and daddy did?"

Before Yusha could answer, he noticed something through the pile that happened to be a phone in a blue case that was decorated with brown poodles. He picked it up, remembering what the twins taught him when it came to turning phones on but the black screen only showed the image that indicated that it has no battery. He then found another phone that had a phone case that had a pink suit image as he picked it up as well to try to turn it on. Unfortunately, like the first phone, he found that it was also dead. _Maybe Mali and Lee know how to turn it back on when they get back._ "Anya, do you think all this is the nice man's stuff?"

"It must be," Anya observed, her hands searching through the pile of clothing and small trinkets scattered. "Maybe we'll find something about your papa. The nice man has his stuff in this room in the house that your papa used to live in."

"Yeah! They must have been friends for sure!" Yusha gasped, frantically looking through the items, finding the same clothing, some plushies, pictures of the same nice man posing with one of his uncles and aunts. He got up to try to reach for the other unopened boxes. "Maybe we can find more in these."

" **STOP LOOKING THROUGH THEM**!"

Yusha and Anatasia both flinched at the sharpness of the loud scold, turning around as gasp to see that the one who screamed was Yusha's daddy. They didn't hear the door opening so of course, it brought so much shock. The phones in Yusha's hands fell to the ground along with the skates on Anatasia's hold with soft _thuds_ on the ground. They were still as statues, unsure of what to do while they only could stare horrified at the angered expression plastered on Victor's face.

One moment, Victor was speeding ahead of Yurio to find the source of the crash only to find himself standing in front of the doors of his late husband. Just standing there in silence until he heard the quiet voices of his son and Yurio's daughter behind that door. He leaned closer to listen better but the mere mentions of the phones, the jacket, the photo, and the beach! Basically, everything they mentioned that was on the mess made his heart begin to ache. He suddenly remembered that this was the room where Mari mentioned to have stored all the boxes Victor filled up with things that reminded him of Yuuri.

Suddenly bringing back the flashes of the pain.

Next thing he knew, he burst through the door and shouted out which startled the kids from whatever they were doing. His eyes locked onto Yusha, seeing that the boy wanted to reach out to another box to look through. He didn't want his son to find any more than he already saw. That would mean questions. Questions Victor couldn't find the courage to answer without the fear of breaking once more. He couldn't bring that pain to his son, or to his daughter, to nobody! It was a relief but also very heartbreaking to know that Yusha didn't realize that these were Yuuri's belongings or photos.

"Victor, calm down!" Yurio scolded the man, placing his hand on his shoulder. "They didn't know better, so stop making that face or else you'll scare them more than you already have!"

Victor took one look at their horrified faces before he gasped in realization. He may have stopped them from looking, but was it worth seeing the trembling fear in Yusha's innocent eyes? No, it wasn't. He then sighed with frustration, slapping his face in his palm and muttered. "Just, leave this room. Leave everything where you found them." Then ever so softly, unwilling to look at them in the eye, whispered out, "Please."

Without protest, Yusha was quick to slip away with Anatasia not far behind him until they disappeared down the hall and into the room where they were supposed to be while dropping the rice balls at the process. The door to their room shut leaving silence once more. Victor fell to his knees, hand covering his eyes as his lips trembled but not a single tear fell. Yurio didn't say a word as he quietly put every last thing back into their respected box, stacking those three where they once stood and picked up the rice ball mess.

"Come on Victor, we still got an inn to run. Don't let this incident ruin your trip to the beach tomorrow. Or your chance." He simply told the man, helping him back up and led him away from the room.

...

* * *

 **Me: Whoops did I do that?**

 **Everyone (except Victor): YES!**

 **Me: Oops, I wanted some angst okay *shrugs***

 **Victor: Bonding moment?!**

 **Yuuri: Next chapter Victor, next chapter. *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a lot of reviews, favorite, and follow to see how things go**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Me: *barely crawling out of the hell hole called high school* I'M...ALIVE!**

 **Yurio: You look like hell -_-**

 **Me: I just got back *lays on floor* And SATs happened so I'll be dead for a while**

 **Yuuri: Well, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll have some katsudon ready when you return**

 **Me: Thanks *goes back to being dead and mumbles to audience* I don't own anything or anyone, except for OC children.**

 **...**

* * *

... _THE NEXT DAY..._

"Come on! We're going to the beach remember!" Hana shouted that morning all ready to head out before she went into the room Yusha was only to see him just emerging from his slumber. "Hurry up Yusha! You're such a slowpoke, you wanted to go to the beach in the first place remember!"

"What about Anatasia and Uncle Yurio and Uncle Otabek?" Yusha mumbled, sleep still trying to take over him. He had a hard time sleeping especially when the image of how scary his father looked when angry was still haunting him which only added more to the stress about this trip to the beach. "They're coming too right?"

"Not anymore," Hana sighed. "Anya got sick last night so Uncle Yurio and Uncle Otabek have to stay here and take care of her."

"Eh?! No way!" Yusha gasped, finally feeling more awake as he hopped out of bed and rushed towards the room where the Altin family were sleeping in. Sliding the door open, there he saw Anatasia in bed with a wet towel over her head as she sneezed then coughed. Uncle Otabek was sitting right beside her, keeping a close eye on her with dark heavy bags under his stoic eyes.

"Sowwy Yuwha," Anatasia sniffled when she spotted him at the door. "I wanna go but mommy and daddy swad I gotta stay." She began to tear up, ignoring how her father was looking a little panicked. "I know your daddy is scary to you, I wanted to be your brave buddy on the beach."

"I'll be okay," Yusha quickly reassured, not wanting to cause a commotion first thing in the morning. "J-Just get better. And daddy doesn't scare me so don't be stupid."

"You're stupid, 'tupid Yuwha," Anatasia groaned before she fell back asleep. Yusha shook his head, before bowing to his uncle but before he turned away, he heard Uncle Otabek call out.

"Just give your father a chance Yusha. He's a good man when you get to know him. Promise you'll try. Alright?"

He gulped, honestly he didn't know if he could. But regardless, he forced a smile to reassure his worried uncle, "Okay."His embrace around Vicchan only grew tighter to control himself.

...

"Just be confident with yourself and try to bond with your kids," Yurio repeated, handing Victor the packed bento lunches he learned how to make. "We know the beach gives you memories that you rather not feel vulnerable about but you have our support and your kids. Give yourself a break from having to stay strong. You're allowed to feel emotions and be yourself. Remember that this is for Hana and Yusha. Alright?"

Victor was a mess. He had hoped that maybe Otabek would join in the trip with Anatasia, seeing how she was close friends with Yusha but the poor girl got sick in the middle of the night. Now he was on his own with his kids, heading off to Hasetsu beach! A place that holds precious memories of Yuuri, especially during their first time getting along as coach and skater. He just hopes he could keep himself together without breaking down or doing something stupid that might make Yusha afraid of him more than he is now.

All he could do was force a reassuring smile to the ice tiger and nod. "Okay!"

...

"Yusha, you're really bringing Vicchan with you?" Hana asked in realization when she spotted the stuffed poodle in his brother's arms. By this point, they were crossing the first street after exiting the hot springs while Yusha just held onto his toy as if the question wasn't addressed to him.

"Vicchan?" Victor blinked out of confusion. The only time he heard that name was from Yuuri and that's when he would mention fond memories of the old poodle whether it was random timing or during the death anniversary. But then Victor, unfortunately, remembered that after Yuuri died, the name Vicchan was never mentioned again, at least not at his presence.

"Yeah, Vicchan's the name of Yusha's special poodle toy," Hana answered, gesturing to the said toy that Yusha was trying to hide and that was strikingly familiar to Victor in both joy and painful ways that he rather not remember right now. "He came up with it himself when Baba gave it to him on his first birthday."

"He came up with the name himself?" Victor repeated in awe, seeing how confused Yusha looked at his shocked expression. "As in never hearing that name ever?"

"Yep. Crazy, right?" Hana nodded and then sighed. "But he shouldn't have brought Vicchan with him because he's going to lose him."

"Nuh-uh!" Yusha protested, hiding his face in the soft toy. "Vicchan's my special friend and I'm not gonna leave him alone with no one to play with him. He has a cool name and it's not crazy. We're going to be together no matter what."

 _He doesn't realize the deeper significance of Vicchan,_ Victor thought to himself as he grew quiet and simply walked while his children's squabble grew silent to his ears. _Yusha, did you really come up with your poodle's name by mere coincidence or is there a part of papa that you can remember?_

"Daddy?"

Victor snapped out of his thoughts, looking down to see that it was Hana who caught his attention as she pointed to the destination in front of them. "This isn't the beach, you took us to the park." Sure enough, there was no ocean meeting the golden sand or a sky full of clouds and seagulls. There were only trees, grass, and other Hasetsu citizens who were minding their own business in the nature scene.

"I thought we were supposed to go to the beach," Yusha mumbled in disappointment.

 _But the park is just as fun, right?_ Victor nearly tried to say out loud but was still stunned to answer. If he was being honest, he didn't realize that he was subconsciously leading them away from the beach until now. Was he really not ready to relive these memories?

"Daddy, did you forget how to get to the beach?" Hana tried to make it sound like he was playing a game, probably for Yusha's sake.

"Y-Yeah, that's it, I forgot the way," Victor sheepishly responded, scratching the back of his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find the right way to the beach very soon if we work together."

"Yeah!" Hana cheered in triumph as Makka and Yuuki barked with the same excitement. "It'll be our adventure to the beach!"

The next half hour was spent making turns and walking back around in an attempt to find the beach but somehow Victor was able to subconsciously lead them back to the same spot in the park. Surely he wasn't really doing this on purpose, right? This who day was meant to bond with Hana and Yusha but so far he was succeeding with Hana but not so much with Yusha.

"You don't know how to get to the beach, do you, daddy?" Yusha mumbled through his toy poodle.

"I-I guess I'm just getting a little lost here," Victor gulped but quickly forced a smile of reassurance. "We'll get there don't worry, but remember, the fun always is in the journey, not the destination."

"Yeah!" Hana full-heartedly agreed.

Yusha couldn't help but be confused with the excuse Victor used. He was certain that the beach was a place that unforgettable especially by the looks at how happy his daddy and Hana looked in his dream. So he quietly asked while looking down. "Did papa know how to get to the beach? Did he used to lead you there before?" He didn't mean to ask anything bad, he just thought that since his daddy seemed like the forgetful type then maybe his papa was the type to help him out whenever they might get lost.

"Yusha!" Hana scolded. "Daddy doesn't know, just don't ask any of that and let's just go on our adventure."

"No! I want to know. You're always telling me to not to ask anything about papa to anyone but I wanna know," Yusha argued, he was always told to be patient and give his daddy a chance but it was getting tiring. He couldn't hold in his frustration through every excuse his daddy would give to avoid talking about his papa or any memory for that matter. "I wanna know who my papa was, I wanna know." He looked up at his daddy with pleading eyes. "Please daddy, can't you tell me and big sis who papa was? How did he look like? If he ever loved us?"

"Of course papa loved us," Hana retorted nervously. "Don't be silly Yusha. Baba, Deda, and everyone else always told you that Papa loved us."

"But not daddy," Yusha countered. "He never told us. I want him to tell us about papa."

He didn't expect silence to be his only answer along with his daddy suddenly turning away. Nor the stoic answer from him. "Please, don't ever ask me anything about him, again. I can't remember anything to tell you, ask your grandparents, or your aunts and uncles when they get back. Just tell them that I forgot and couldn't tell you anything."

"Y-You forgot?" Yusha whispered ever so softly, his eyes widening in disbelief. He squeezed his hold onto Vicchan, hoping against hope that what his daddy was telling him wasn't true. "Did you really forget everything?"

Victor didn't take much thought of how his words were about to affect Yusha as he nodded and replied without looking at him in the eyes. "Yes, I did."

"Liar!" Yusha shouted in anger and just before Hana could scold him again, he continued. "You're lying! How could you forget about papa? E-Everyone always told me that you loved papa and that he loved you. Did you lie to everyone? You can't forget! You can't!"

"Yusha-"

"No." Yusha protested to Victor's attempt to try to cover this up. "No, I don't wanna go. I want papa."

Such an impossible request that Victor nor Hana could attempt to tell him without doing any more harm but without hesitation, Yusha turned and ran away from them. They gasped in horror, wasting no time to run after him, calling out to him while Yuuki ran up ahead to run beside her companion and Makka stuck with them.

"YUSHA!"

Victor stopped mid-chase when he looked down, seeing little Vicchan forgotten on the ground which was probably an unnoticed mistake on Yusha's part. When he picked him up, Yusha was already out of their sight by the next turn that even Yuuki was sniffing around trying to find where he left off to. With no clue as to which way he went, the four of them helplessly wondered Hasetsu in search for the young Katsuki-Nikiforov.

...

"Stupid Hana! Stupid daddy!" Yusha huffed with frustration while holding his face up to keep the tears from falling. "Ojisan, Uncle Otabek and Uncle Yurio are liars too. Daddy doesn't want to tell me anything about papa, he forgot about him." He then shook his head in denial. "No! My real daddy would never forget papa! That mean man is not my daddy!"

He was so busy with his rant that he didn't notice that he wandering off the sidewalk until he no longer felt its surface and fell face front onto something hot and scratchy. Afraid that he might have ended up in the middle of a street, he quickly got up only to see that he wasn't in a street, more like a region of sand since he was spitting sand out of his mouth. Seeing the incoming waves of the ocean, feeling the sea breeze and hearing the sound of seagulls in the horizon, Yusha realized that he, by some miracle, was able to find the beach on his own!

"Hasetsu beach!" He cheered, dusting the sand from his shorts as he looked around with wonder. "I can find the nice man here! He'll help me get my real daddy back!" And just his luck, the beach did have several tenants enjoying their day by the sea, some wearing glasses so his search should be a short one at least.

So he began to wonder the beach, trying to remember the specific features he should be looking for so he wouldn't make mistakes like how the nice man had blue framed glasses in front of his brown eyes and had short raven hair. So far, all he found was a few men who almost looked like the nice man but they either had the wrong glasses or eye color. _Where are you?_ He wondered to himself helplessly, seeing that there were lesser people he could try to identify with until he spotted someone standing in front of the ocean waves with raven hair and blue frames glasses above his head. _THAT'S HIM!_

Yusha wasted no time rushing forward, squeezing past crowds that were chasing their dog or a beach ball but never losing sight of the mysterious man's backside, hair, and especially blue framed glasses. He stretched his hand out, trying to reach for the man's hand and just as he was certain the hand was in reach, he made for the grab. But there was nothing but empty air for him to grab onto which only made him get unbalanced and fall face forward into the water. It tasted salty and bitter for his poor taste buds to handle as he resurfaced to cough out the water then frantically looked around to see if the man was nearby but there was nothing but the other tenants who he already saw on the shore.

He didn't have time to get disappointed or try to reassure himself to keep looking when he was suddenly washed under a large wave that he didn't realize was coming until he was choking on the salt. Yusha didn't know what was going on whether he should attempt to swim to resurface or let the waves bring him back, he didn't know! Wait...Where's Vicchan? He suddenly realized that he was no longer holding on to his precious toy as he frantically but in vain, tried to find his companion which only made it more difficult to breathe. But just as he was engulfed in that wave, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and instantly pulled him up to the surface within seconds.

Just as he was coughing out the extra salt water, he heard a worried voice frantically ask, "Oh my gosh!? Kid, are you okay?! What are you doing here by the ocean and not pay attention to the waves? You're lucky I was taking a break around here! You were so far from the rest of the families what were you thinking? Do you need to go to the hospital?! Where are your parents? Oh my gosh, please tell me you're alive!"

"I-I'm..* _cough*..._ just fine," Yusha coughed out, looking up to see who was the crazy guy that saved him and is exaggerating about what just happened. His eyes widened in shock to see that the man in front of him was the same person in the photo who had dirty blonde hair with red hair sticking out from the front! _Wait, I thought he was the dead guy?_

"Whew, I thought you were a goner!" The 'supposed to be dead' guy sighed with relief until pointing to himself to introduce himself. "I'm Kenjirou Minami, nice to meet you despite the earlier scary circumstances. Might I get your name and your reason for being alone away from your family? They must be worried sick about you if you're all the way out here."

Oh, right. His family. Yusha nearly forgot the whole reason why he was at the beach alone but thinking about it alone was too much to try to summarize in simple words.

"Hey, kid," The one who calls himself Minami gently whispered. "Where is your family? Did you get separated from your mama? Or maybe your papa?"

Papa.

Yusha didn't think that word alone would trigger anything but his eyes were filling up with heavy tears that fell and he just became to cry right on the spot. Unfortunately, that wasn't the reaction that Minami was expecting as he began to panic again but more calmly than earlier.

"H-Hey, don't cry little guy. We'll find your papa, everything will be okay!"

That only made his crying worse.

"U-Um, how about we get you dried up and I'll take you to Ice Castle?" Minami squeaked out, a little relieved that Yusha's volume in the crying was lowering and turned to curiosity. "It's a skating rink where I practice my routines and I know someone who can help you find your pa-I-I mean family." It was probably best not to say the word 'papa' if triggers the child so badly. "You'll be safe I promise. Yuuko-chan is a very nice lady who runs the ice rink with a family of her own and I'm not wearing this volunteer badge for nothing."

On cue, Minami showed off a badge that was stuck onto his shirt that had his name printed along with the bold lines: **Hasetsu Tour guide/Public Helper.**

Yusha didn't think that was a thing.

"Y-Yuuko?" Yusha sniffled in realization. The word 'castle' reminded him of the building in the picture with that word at the end but this was the first time he ever heard that auntie Yuuko actually runs an ice rink. "Ice castle?"

"Oh, so you know her and the rink?" Minami asked as Yusha made a small nod. How could he not remember his aunt Yuuko?

"Not the castle though," Yusha added quietly. "But I heard that da-I-I mean Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov used to skate there." He couldn't say who his daddy was, if this strange nice man ice skates in a rink and know aunt Yuuko then he'd return him to his daddy without a second thought.

That was when Minami suddenly gasp probably from shock with a mix of excitement as he grabbed Yusha's hand to lead the way. "Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov practically lived in Ice Castle! Well, he used to before retiring to Russia but I'm pretty sure you knew that was he a big figure skating legend to win more than five gold medals while making records that were broken by his rivals and..." He paused for a moment, almost as if saying the next words were venom ready to choke him. But he took a deep breath, then managed to say the next words. "And his husband as well."

"Husband?" Yusha blinked in shock. Minami must mean his papa!

"Yeah, his husband Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov," Minami nodded with nostalgia.

...

* * *

 **Victor: Minami is not taking away my bonding moment!**

 **Minami: Hey, tell that to Midnight, not me!**

 **Yuuri: Don't worry Victor I'm sure she has something planned**

 **Me: *still dead***

 **Minami: Oh dead *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you all enjoyed this chapter, leave lots of reviews to find out what happens between me and little Yusha and if Victor will ever find his son to try to make bonding moments comes true.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Me: *dead***

 **Yurio: The hag's still dead**

 **Me: *dead* ...meh...**

 **Yuuri: *leaves bowl of katsudon for me***

 **Me: Thanks *goes back to being dead and mumbles to audience* I don't own anything or anyone, except for OC children.**

 **...**

* * *

"Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov?" Yusha repeated to himself in shock. It was the first time in his life that he heard of his papa's name which, now that he thought about it, explains why Uncle Yurio was called, well, Yurio. If he had to be honest, saying his papa's name was a little weird but at the same time, it almost felt right to at least know that much.

"You never heard of him?" Minami asked and Yusha shook his head. "Never heard of Yuuri Katsuki? You're really missing out on one of greatest figure skating legends of all time!" He gasped in horror and only pick up his pace. "All the more reason for us to hurry up to Ice Castle, there's a whole memorial for sensei and Yuuko has almost all the recording of his performances from his junior to senior debut! He was my idol, my senpai, my master, my sensei, my-"

"S-Sensei?"

Yusha was already trying to wrap his mind around the name of his papa and him being a famous figure skater like daddy but now he's hearing that papa was a teacher to Minami. What else was there about his papa that he didn't realize?

"Oh, yeah, Yuuri used to be my coach for a while after he retired and during my senior debut," Minami explained with such adoring eyes that it sparkled and shined so brightly that Yusha had to squint from the light. "And let me tell you, he was the best coach I could ever ask for. Well I was a big fan of his so I'm kinda saying this on the bias side but that doesn't make him less great. He was able to help me improve on my step sequence and jumps, but he also worked me till I dropped dead on the ice. I may have gotten better stamina but his training was worth it, not even the great Victor Nikiforov's coach skill could compete with Yuuri-sensei!"

The young Katsuki-Nikiforov could only stare in awe up at Minami, the first person to have ever told him more information about his papa than anyone in his family combined. Sure it could have probably have been because he wasn't part of the family but he was technically the first friend he met who happens to know his daddy.

"Can you...Can you tell me?" Yusha then asked quietly.

"What?"

"What he was like, as your coach?" He didn't want Minami to suspect anything if he asked what his papa was like as a person. Asking about what he was like as a coach can give him some clues about overall personality while sounding like a rising fan.

"As my coach?" Minami repeated as he hummed in thought. "Let's see, there's so much I could tell you about sensei."

...

 _"Take a break, Minami!" Yuuri called out, holding out a bottle of water and a towel. "You've been training hard all morning, you deserve to at least drink some water and cool down."_

 _"But sensei, I can make this jump!" Minami pleaded, he didn't want to leave the ice so soon when he was so close. "Just let me try again, please."_

 _"No Kenjirou, think about how much strain you'll put on yourself if you push yourself to a dangerous limit," Yuuri argued with his arms cross. "You'll always have next session to perfect your jump and you have time to keep getting better."_

 _"But as my coach, you have to encourage my determination to keep working," He countered, hoping that that would convince Yuuri. "You know how much I really want to win gold for this year's Final and prove myself to be the best skater. You have to let me try, coach."_ _He just didn't expect his coach to put on some skates, enter the rink to then effortlessly hoist him up from where he stood and carry him off!_

 _"Yuuri-sensei!?" He gasped in shock, struggling to get down. "Please put me down, I gotta skate! You can't take me away against my will!"_

 _"I can and I will," Yuuri simply replied then said nothing as he held Minami over his shoulder while taking his skates off when they stepped off the ice and then proceeded to carry him to the onsen. "As your coach, it's my job to make sure you rest." He gave Minami a serious glare that was twice as effective when a sudden gust of wind blew his hair up to the Eros form. "Yes I do have to encourage your will to keep practicing but there is a limit to what you can do now and what you have to build up to. Right now, my only job is to make sure you're taking care of yourself."_

 _Minami didn't realize that he was inside the onsen until Yuuri plopped him down on a table, in front of a fresh bowl of katsudon!_

 _"Eat to get your energy and strength back," Yuuri ordered as he pointed to the robes and towels. "Then I want you to take a soak in the hot springs and rest for the night. Tomorrow we're going to do the early morning jog so you better be in good shape and relaxed by then."_

 _Minami took on look at Yuuri before his eyes started watering and a waterfall of tears came bursting out as he sobbed out loud with joy. His coach really was the best coach a fan could ever ask for!_

 _"E-EH?! M-Minami are you okay? Did I say something that upset you?" Yuuri panicked._

 _..._

"Minami Nii-chan?"

He snapped out of his train of thought, looking down at the curious brown eyes that resembles his sensei so much. He was trying so hard not to break down in happiness to be called big brother by his idol's son.

Minami wasn't an idiot, he knew he was talking to Yusha Katsuki-Nikiforov, Victor's and Yuuri's youngest son. The resemblance was uncanny, the fusion of silver hair and brown eyes screamed Katsuki-Nikiforov, not to mention those rare times he visited to spoil them but the last time he saw Yusha and Hana was during the funeral.

Over the past five years, he was able to stay in contact thanks to Yuuko and Yurio but that didn't stop the demand from his career to keep him busy. He was glad to have found work in Hasetsu as a skating instructor and he knew about Victor's recovery which meant that he couldn't mess up Victor's chance to make up those years on his own. Honestly, it wasn't right to hide these memories from the little guy but he promised Hiroko and Yuuko that he would.

So with a bright smile, he winked and answered, "Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov was a one of a kind coach."

"Minami-chan!"

Yusha looked up to see auntie Yuuko at the top of an ice rink entrance waving at them with the name on top saying ' _ **Ice Castle'**_. He tried not to flinch at her presence, if he did then Minami would get suspicious but if Yuuko saw him then she'll blow his cover for sure!

"Hey, Yuuko!" Minami greeted, pointing Yusha up to meet with her. "Yusha, I'm going to need you to stay with Yuuko-san for a bit." Yusha almost protested but Minami was quick to explain with a reassuring smile, "I have something very important to take care of but I'll be quick and come right back to show you those posters of Yuuri-sensei, okay?"

Yusha was hesitant but with a pout, he nodded. "Okay."

"That's a good boy," Minami ruffled his hair and gave him a gentle shove to get going up the stairs. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

The young boy was nervous but he went up those stairs, looking back to see Minami waving back at him until he finally made it up top. Auntie-Yuuko winked at him and opened the door without a word to be said. Yusha didn't know why she didn't call him out right there on the spot and tell Minami the truth but he was thankful that she didn't for now.

"Welcome, Yusha!"

He suddenly felt three sinister presences in front of him, looking up there were. The Nishigori triplets: Axel, Lutz, and Loop, each of them holding something from a pack of makeup, costumes, and hair clips with sinister smiles. They were still supposed to be in college but the way they eagerly approached him, they were indeed here in person!

All he could do was make a run for it as they chased him down.

 _When Minami Nii-chan comes back, I can learn everything I can able papa._ Yusha reminded himself determinedly, reaching the next corner _Maybe he'll tell me and Vicchan-_ Suddenly, he realized the emptiness in his hands. He frantically looked around him to see if he didn't drop it right now but there was nothing. Now that he thought about it, he doesn't remember having Vicchan when he fell into the water.

"Vicchan?"

...

"Yusha!" Victor cried out, nearly out of breath from the running while Hana was looking behind trees, signs, and bushes but came back with no luck. _Where could he have run off to?_

As Victor called out for Yusha again, Hana couldn't help but look down at little Vicchan being held in her daddy's hand. She couldn't blame Yusha for running off like that, she knew he was very upset with the answer about their papa and decided to run away. She couldn't help but be surprised with herself, to be able to withhold any memory of papa from her precious baby brother who couldn't stop asking questions. It was a ridiculous promise she had to make to her baba and obaasan after a very quiet first belated birthday they had for Yusha.

 _"No telling Yusha about papa?" She repeated in confusion that night in a bed of the guest room in Baba's and Deda's home. Deda and Uncle Otabek went to try to get Yusha to sleep while Baba and Obaasan tucked her in with their odd request. "Why?"_

 _"It's a little complicated, sweety," Baba started, unsure how to explain in words._

 _"But if I don't tell him, how is Yusha gonna remember papa?" Hana whimpered. "I don't want Yusha to forget papa. He can't forget him. Daddy isn't here to remind him so I gotta remind him, I have to."_

 _Obaasan pulled her into a gentle embrace, stroking her hair in hopes to tame her upcoming tears. "I know you want your brother to grow up to know everything about papa but you have to remember that he is only a baby. He can't understand why you papa isn't here anymore, he doesn't know any better. There are things you or any of us can't explain to him without your daddy's help. We have to let your daddy be the one to tell him, only then is when we can all help him remember as a family."_

 _"What can daddy explain that I can't?" Hana asked. "Or that any of you can?"_

 _"Love," Obaasan simply answered. Hana looked up with confusion at the answer as obaasan explained. "Love that only your daddy can express to Yusha, and even you, the rest of us. The kind of love he shared with your papa. And the love they had for all of us."_

Hana still doesn't understand what her Obaasan meant by the type of love only daddy could express. As far as she's concern, her grandparents from both sides, her aunties and uncles all had a love for each other and their children so it shouldn't be that hard to explain it to her and Yusha. They ought to consider trying to explain it to her and Yusha after all, her daddy has lost the ability to express love.

There was no way they could ask anything about papa without having their daddy break down or shut down on them by using lies to avoid the subject. But she knew he was still sad and misses papa, she knew. It's just hard sometimes to stay strong and hold onto her promise.

"Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be lost in Hasetsu!" A sudden friendly voice greeted which was followed by another.

"Victor-sensei! It's been awhile!"

She looked up, her eyes widening in excitement as she and the poodles scampered over to the two older men greeting them. "Uncle Minami! Uncle Takeshi!"

Victor looked at the direction where Hana rushed to embrace two of her uncles, an old friend and then the fan of Yuuri's. They were having some sort of conversation, first them then her explaining something to them until Minami said something that made her light up with joy. He approached after taking a deep breath, ready to turn down any invitation they might pull on him on the count that his son was still missing but suddenly Minami held Hana's hand and led his suddenly more excited daughter another direction with the poodles right behind them.

He couldn't help but try to call out for them if it wasn't for Takeshi holding him back and assured. "Don't worry, Minami is just taking Hana to see Yusha at Ice Castle, and he may or may not have mentioned Yuuri's name to the little guy."

"Yusha's in Ice Castle?" Victor repeated in shock, what are the chances of his son seeing a poster of Yuuri hanging around? He found himself grabbing Takeshi's arms and demanding, "Is he alright? Why is he there? Who found him? Where was he? And why did Minami do that?!"

"Calm down Nikiforov, he's fine and Minami mentioned Yuuri by accident," Takeshi sighed, not really making an effort to break free. "Minami stumbled across him nearly drowning at the beach-"

"Why was he there?! You said he was fine!"

"He _nearly_ did but he didn't, Minami saved him just in time," Takeshi explained as calmly as he could. "Honestly, we don't know why he there but Minami mentioned that when he said the word 'papa' to him, he just broke down to crying." Victor flinched, surely Yusha couldn't be that triggered right? "We can only assume that he must have felt the beach to give him a hint about Yuuri, seeing how Hasetsu beach was pretty important to you too."

It was.

Victor knew that Hasetsu beach was where Yuuri told him to just be himself. Nothing more, nothing less than himself.

It's all just coming back so fast.

All Victor could do was let go of Takeshi and lean down onto his chest to mumble out, "I don't know what to do. It all seemed so simple and as planned, but I don't know if I'm ready or if I'll be able to live up to being a good father for either of my kids."

Takeshi made a heavy sigh, giving the man a gentle embrace, feeling strong arms wrap around his waist in desperation. "Look, Victor, not everything is going to be simple or go the way you planned. And you're right, you're not ready to come back as a dad." He felt a flinch but he continued, "Honestly, no one can be ready to be a parent, not you, not me, not Yuuko, not the Katsukis', not your parents, not even Yuuri. But that doesn't make any of us bad parents right? Was Yuuri a bad parent?"

Victor glared at him and hissed, "Of course not! Yuuri was the best papa our kids could ever have! He was always a step ahead of everything. He knew what they needed to be happy, how to make their tears turn to smiles, hell, he sings and they fall into a blissful slumber. Even when he was anxious, he was able to put a smile on and let them know that everything is going to be okay. God, when he smiles I swear I could see heaven shine and raise the dead. He was always there. "

"But neither of you were really ready to handle kids weren't you?" From the looks of Victor looked down, Takeshi knew he was right. "No one is perfect, we all have doubts but we just have to make the most of what we can do since we signed up for the job. You signed up to keep raising Yusha and Hana for both yourself and Yuuri, not going to be easy but your sacrifices and effort won't be in vain. They're your kids after all." He made a small chuckle. "If they're anything like you or Yuuri, they're definitely going to surprise everyone one way or the other. And they're definitely going to need you to get better at that."

There was almost a spark of hope but Victor released himself from the embrace with doubt in his eyes. "But even if what you say is true, I don't think Yusha would want to live with a daddy who looks scary and acts like a meanie. I can't even man up to tell him anything about Yuuri, I'll only break." He mumbled in repetition. He wasn't sure how many times he had to say that reason for being unable to speak of his love."

"You just did," Takeshi pointed out. "Not break down but you were just sharing with me how Yuuri was a good parent." Victor was silent, he didn't even realize that he effortlessly did that. Takeshi then bent down and handed him the fallen Vicchan. "It doesn't have to be all at once or overnight, these things take time. If you were able to put that time, effort, and love for my friend Yuuri then I'm more than confident that you can do again with your kids. Remember your promise to them. Yusha and Hana are your now."

Tears almost fell but Victor made sure to wipe them away, now wasn't the time for crying.

"You made it this far, we got your back," Takeshi added and within a second there was a ringtone indicating a message was sent to his phone. Both men were quiet as he turned the screen on to read the message. Victor held his breath until Takeshi turned the screen off and gestured in the direction of the beach. "It seems that my girls took Yusha to the beach, Minami and Hana already met up with them." He then glanced down while Victor followed his gaze which was at Vicchan.

"Something about looking for a special poodle."

...

* * *

 **Victor: WHERE IS MY BONDING MOMENT?!**

 **Me: NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR, NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Victor: IT BETTER BE! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS STRESS!**

 **Me: ME NEITHER!**

 **Yurio: WHY ARE YOU TWO SCREAMING!?**

 **Yuuri: Oh boy...*turns to audience* we hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a ton of reviews and share, follow, and favorite so you can get the next chapter as soon as possible that fits into Midnight's hectic schedule (she has junior year of high school really riding up her rear).**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, PATIENCE, AND SUPPORT!**

 **Me: And here we are, the bonding we've been waiting for-**

 **Victor: FINALLY!**

 **Me: HEY! Drama must be included to be perfect!**

 **Mari: Calm down you two *turns to audience* Midnight really hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC children**

 **...**

* * *

Vicchan was nowhere to be found!

Yusha a frantically digging through every inch of sand he stumbled upon but he couldn't find any signs of Vicchan anywhere. The triplets were nice enough to bring him here where his big sister was waiting with Minami and now here they are searching for Vicchan. He should be somewhat grateful that daddy wasn't here to see what they were doing, he already knew he was trouble but he can't imagine how daddy would feel if he found out that he lost Vicchan.

"We'll find Vicchan, it's going to be okay," Hana reassured him when she pulled him into an embrace. "Just think back, are you sure you last saw him here."

He did, he really did think back and all he can recall was believing that he had Vicchan in his hand before he went in the water. Wait...The water... Of course! He got up, pointing to the ocean, "Vicchan's in the water! I fell in and lost him in the water."

"We'll go look, you just stay by the shore with Lutz!" Minami instructed as he, Axel, and Loop made their way to check the water for Yusha's sake.

Hana, on the other hand, was a little more than surprised to hear that Yusha almost drowned! "Yusha, you can't swim!" She scolded, honestly, she can't keep her eyes off her brother without taking the risk of losing him. "Why would you go in the ocean like that? Didn't I tell you how dangerous it was to go in the water without me or any adult around?"

"But I was looking for him," Yusha mumbled. He couldn't make up a good lie to cover the true reason behind his actions so he had to come clean now. "And I saw him so I tried to reach him."

"For who?" Hana questioned nervously. "Daddy?"

Yusha shook his head, making sure he held in any urge to cry. "The nice man."

"Who is this nice man you're talking about Yusha?" Lutz gently asked. "Were you looking for Minami? Maybe one of your uncles or your ojiisan? You did mention that they had to go away for a while."

"No, not them. The nice man," Yusha shook his head again at their guesses as he explained. "He has dark hair, and brown eyes and he wears blue glasses. He was very nice to me in this one dream I would have of all of us on the beach." He didn't notice the shocked expressions in Lutz's or his big sister's faces. "Neechan was there but she was tiny and playing with daddy on the sand. He said he was a monster or something and the nice man was holding me close to the water. He said that I shouldn't be afraid and he makes a nice smiley face at me. "

He pointed to the shore again. "I wanted to meet him here and ask him about papa. He was right there, I thought I saw him for sure but he was gone when I got there and then I was in the water."

Neither Lutz or Hana knew how to respond to Yusha's explanation. It sounded so bizarre but it couldn't be since he just described their papa and a fond memory she had of their first and last beach trip in Hasetsu. She remembered that day so clearly, her daddy being the sand monster with her while papa had baby Yusha to watch the waves come in. She remembered that it was during their visits, everyone was at the beach with them while Uncle Phichit was aking videos and pictures throughout the experience. It was their first as a family after Yusha was born but it was months before the tragedy. Could it be that Yusha's dream was a memory he was able to hold onto after all these years?

"Sorry Yusha, we couldn't find Vicchan anywhere in the water," Axel reported with disappointment as she wrapped his hair around to get the water out with Minami and Loop trailing behind her. "I'm not sure where he could have swum off to."

"B-But Vicchan has to be there," Yusha whimpered, refusing to lose hope. "He's my special friend. We have to find him, he's one of the only presents I got. If we can't find him now he'll be gone forever, then daddy would be sad."

"We can still look in the sand," Loop suggested in hopes that it would calm Yusha down. But she couldn't help but wonder why Yusha referred to a stuffed toy as a present. She doesn't remember anyone mentioning that Yuuri left a stuffed poodle for them. _I know of a music box but not a poodle. I thought Victor's mother got him that poodle._ She couldn't put more thought into the matter and she was quick to reassure the little boy. "The waves could have brought him back here, we can dig some more. Okay?"

On cue, Yusha was down and using his hands to furiously dig up the sand again. He wanted to find Vicchan as soon as he could, no matter how long it would take but he can't let daddy know that he's lost. "I'll find you Vicchan, no matter what."

...

Walking to the beach while the sun was starting to set was bringing his nerves up as Victor took deep breathes to calm down. _I didn't think that I would truly understand what Yuuri goes through with his anxiety until now...I hope I can make things right this time._

"Right there," Takeshi pointed down and when Victor turned to that direction, he could see Yusha digging through the sand in search for something while ignoring the others who were standing by awkwardly while making sure he wasn't close to the water. They could hear their voices trying to convince him to stop his search but the only one who was still helping him search was Hana, no one realized that Victor and Takeshi were only a few feet away.

"Yusha, maybe you should stop," Axel suggested softly.

"We can always buy you another one that looks exactly like Vicchan," Loop offered. "We can go to the store and find one right now."

"No!" Yusha protested, his voice growing quiet as he clung to a fist full of sand. "I can't...Vicchan is special...He's very important because he's the only one." He then released the sand so his hands to hold onto the cloth of his shirt. "He's the one daddy choose for me."

Victor tried to hold it in but he couldn't help but gasp which was loud enough to grab their attention. His chest ached at how Yusha just flinched when he saw him and how Hana only stiffened. He slowly approached them, on his knees in the sand in front of his kids as they stared anxiously as he did towards them until he finally uttered, "Y-You knew?"

Yusha was hesitant until he nodded and then whispered. "You chose Vicchan for me and Yuu-chan for nee-chan, but she keeps her safe in her room...Daddy chose and bought them just for us when he was happy. But now...But now I-I lost him forever, I can't get him back."

"Yusha, you didn't lose him forever, he's right here," Victor gently assured as his son looked down, unconvinced. He then sighed before bringing Vicchan up on his hands, presenting the stuffed poodle in front of his son. He watched those disappointed brown eyes become full of relief as Yusha gasped and took Vicchan into a tight embrace, whispering to the toy:

"I'll never lose you again Vicchan...I'm so happy you came back to me, I promise I won't let you go again."

It was a little adorable to see a child be attached to their favorite toy but Victor took notice of the stronger attachment that was between his son and Vicchan. He was sure that Yusha hated his guts for not being brave enough to tell their story. So why care about Vicchan if Yusha knew that he was the one who bought him? "Vicchan is that important, huh?"

Yusha was looking up at Victor with wide eyes that were watering with innocence. "Vicchan was daddy's first gift to me before he went away." He quietly explained while holding Vicchan closer to his chest. "Before daddy became sad and everyone else feels sad too."

Victor's eyes widened.

"You were lonely Yusha, weren't you?" Yusha timidly nodded, a loud enough answer to know the full extent of it. Victor then turned to Hana, her eyes trying to avert from his gaze until he asked, "Were you sad and lonely too?"

Her shoulders shook, her fingers twiddling together when she muttered, "You were gone daddy because you were sad and you had to get better. I couldn't talk about papa without making anyone sad, especially you. I wanted to be brave and strong for you, Yusha, and everybody else. But I miss Papa." Her eyes watered while she was forcing herself to hold it in. "I miss my daddy. I miss our happy days. I-I miss our big happy family. I-I don't want to feel sad anymore, I don't want to make you or Yusha feel sad because of me, I want our family back."

"I-I want our family back too," Yusha followed, embracing his older sister while looking back at Victor. "I wanna know what a big happy family is. We want to be happy again with our daddy like before. I wanna know my real daddy, I wanna know you."

"You both want me to be with you?" Victor repeated in question. "If I were to ask you two, right now, to come live with me in our new home here so we could start over and be happy again...You'd say yes, even if you're with a big balding sad old meanie like me?"

Tears were beginning to leak from his children's eyes as they nodded and whimpered. "W-We want you, daddy. Just you."

"I-I can change to be someone you'd like me to be," Victor offered, unable to believe that they'd really want him as himself around. "I can be anyone. I-I can be like your favorite uncle, maybe a movie star, the perfect daddy, the daddy that gives you everything you want, anything you want me to be."

They shook their heads, Hana whining as her arms tried to clean her tears. "We only want you to be to who you are, daddy. No one else but you."

"No one else," Yusha repeated. "Just you."

Victor listened, he heard them. He was seeing them, hearing them tell him this until he could suddenly hear those same words being said to him but they were Yuuri's words. His words to him back when they first started their relationship as student and coach. He could remember hearing them again.

 _"All I want is for you to be who you are Victor."_

"Yusha. Hana." Seeing his kids struggling not to cry made his heart ache and throb into twisted figures he couldn't describe. After calling their names, he opened his arms wide as his lips trembled and eyes ready to allow his tears to burst. "I-It's okay now...If you need to cry, then it's okay to cry. You can cry in daddy's arms if you want to, I know that- _Oof!"_

Victor tumbled down into the sand by two extra weights jumping into his arms, their small arms wrapping up tightly around his neck as they began to heavily sob out loud while tears cascaded down like waterfalls. He could only return the embrace, holding them close and safe from the world as he allowed his own tears to fall as he cried along with them.

"I-I'm sorry," He whimpered, not sure if they could hear him over their sobbing but he kept going anyway. "I'm so sorry for everything. I-I'm sorry Yusha, I-I'm sorry Hana. I am so sorry to both of you, zolotse moya. I-I promise that we're going to try our best to be a happy family again. I won't leave you two all alone again to be sad, we'll be sad together. Okay?...I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...My precious Hana, my precious Yusha...I am so sorry."

"D-Daddy! Da-Daddy!" Hana and Yusha were able to cry out in the midst of their cries. They only wanted to be held by their daddy alone on the beach as the seagulls followed the setting sun with their chirps providing the comfort they needed.

...

"Do you think they noticed us leaving?" Minami asked while he sniffled into a tissue.

"No, I think Victor was too busy talking to his kids to notice," Takeshi confirmed with a firm nod and arm covering his eyes. "It's good, that means he's really bonding with his kids and bringing the pieces back together."

The triplets sighed in relief while their mother was confirming something over her phone in a low voice, "Yes Minako-sensei, you can tell everyone that their plan worked. Victor and his kids are going to be okay now." Yuuko looked over, seeing how the small family did not move from their spot. "More than okay." Releasing a breath of relief, she ushered the group to follow her back to the rink. "Alright guys, we have to go back to the rink."

"Eh?!" Everyone gasped.

"We gotta give them some privacy, they'll come to visit soon," Yuuko was dragging Takeshi and Minami along as the triplets followed. "That goes for you two as well, Victor needs this time alone with his kids without us spying on everything."

...

Victor, Yusha, and Hana didn't know when they started to walk down the shore of the beach with their poodles but it had to be at least an hour or two of crying onto each other's shoulders to have bloodshot eyes. Yusha and Hana did know that they were holding onto their daddy's hand real tight, just to make sure he didn't try to go away again but they were quiet until they stopped at a certain point of the beach.

"Let's sit down here," Victor suggested, leading them to sit down on the stone edge of the sidewalk with the sand underneath their shoes.

They were suddenly in silence again but it wasn't the awkward kind that they had. It was more like a silence of relief and peace while staring out at the ocean with their red puffy eyes that has a few stray tears at the corners.

He wasn't sure if it was seawater scent or the sound of waves coming in, maybe the sense of assurance he suddenly felt just sitting there. Without realizing, he sighed softly and whispered, "This was our favorite spot."

Hana and Yusha glanced up, confused with that comment since this was their first time sitting in this part of the beach so he couldn't be talking about them. However, she suddenly remembered one time when she was little and listening to one of the bits and pieces of her dads love story, one of them included a moment shared between them at the beach. But she couldn't remember all the details, she wasn't able to hear it again after their papa's death and she knew how daddy would feel if that was brought up. The incident at the park was proof enough to convince her of her conclusions.

So why was daddy suddenly mentioning this?

Yusha held onto Vicchan tight, glancing up then back down from Victor's gaze. "D-Daddy..." Victor and Hana glanced over to Yusha, seeing how he was hesitant as he asked. "Did you...Did you really forget papa?"

She could have scolded him but she didn't. She wanted to hear her daddy's answer but she wouldn't keep her hopes up.

Victor's voice was caught up in his throat, looking down at his hands where he could envision the crimson stains of his beloved's blood all over them with the sound of a gunshot fired in the distant winds that only disappeared within seconds. The haunting siren of the heart monitor at its flatline that left several weeks of sleepless nights in the past. If he was asked this five years ago, he would break and cause harm to not only his family and friends but to himself. Looking up at the ocean, he could suddenly hear Yuuri's voice echoing in the distance with the waves.

 _Live._

His lips trembled as his voice cracked, "F-Forget the one who showed me, even everyone else, the meaning of life and love?" He shook his head. "How could I ever forget my Yuuri?" Looking down at Hana and Yusha, he made a small assuring smile. " I could never forget papa no matter what and I'm not planning to do so."

Yusha pouted at that answer, "But you told us that you forget him."

"I know I did but I didn't mean it," Victor apologized as he pulled his children into a tight embrace, caressing their hair. "Daddy was being too silly for his own good, I guess I was too afraid to remember your papa...We had so many fun memories together you know. L-Like that time we held two big parties when we brought you home for the first time." He made a soft chuckle at that memory. "Papa wouldn't let me and uncle Yurio compete on who was the best dad but we still did and papa won in the end."

Yusha and Hana giggled at that competition's conclusion as Victor continued much to their surprise.

"You know, papa was always the voice of reason but he can worry too much. Back then, when I first met your papa, he'd always worry too much that he didn't believe in himself and he'd get scared and cry sometimes."

 _The free skate during the Cup of China, Victor said some regrettable things that broke Yuuri's fragile skater's heart and apologizing was meaningless as he watched his student break down very, very badly._

 _"I fail a lot so I've gotten used to it over the years," Yuuri whimpered, heavy tears cascading down. "But it's different now because I'm worried about my mistakes reflecting on you!"_

 _Man, he really messed up._

"But he would always find a way to stay calm by remembering his precious poodle, Vicchan, later Makkachin, and his goals. He'd always try his best to stay brave and believe himself while I made sure to give him all the support he needed."

 _"Okay Yuuri, repeat after me," Victor began._

 _"Is this necessary-"_

 _"Yes! It'll build up your confidence," Victor assured Yuuri as his arms crossed with confidence. "Now say it with me: 'I will win the gold medal'"_

 _"Vic-"_

 _"What's that? I don't hear 'I will win the gold medal'."_

 _Yuuri sighed in defeat and muttered. "I will win the gold medal."_

 _"Louder."_

 _"I will win the gold medal."_

 _"A little more please."_

 _"I will win the gold medal!"_

"No matter how sad he felt, he'd always pull through and be brave for himself and for those he loved."

 _"I want to stay in competition with you for one more year! And this time I'll win gold!"_

"And that's another thing about him, he was-" His voice hitched from the return of the lump in his throat, trying to disguise it with forced chuckles. "U-Um well, your papa...Papa was-Pa-Papa was-" Tears were cascading down his cheeks, his mind was reliving every precious moment he spent with Yuuri. He used his hand to cover his face but it didn't help hide the tears that fell as he cried, "...Yuuri..." There was just so many memories, so much.

From that drunken dance at the Sochi Banquet.

Their first kiss in front of the audience.

The engagement in front of the cathedral.

Winning silver at the Grand Prix Finals.

Their pair skating.

Their competitive skating seasons.

Yuuri winning gold.

Their wedding (at long last).

Retiring to settle in their new lives.

Adopting and bringing Hana home.

Bringing Yusha home.

Until their last pair skate, their last day together.

 _"You still look as beautiful as ever," Victor whispered as he guided Yuuri through the ice, their suits glimmering under the different coloring of lights. "My beautiful Yuuri, right here with me. I don't ever want to let you go, without you, our world will be nothing but cold bitter darkness."_

 _"You're still as beautiful and dramatic as ever," Yuuri answered back, planting a small kiss on Victor's cheek. "And I'll always stay with you, Hana, and Yusha, always."_

 _..._

 _Sunlight, moonlight shines so brightly_

 ** _Forever mine to keep to love_**

 _Sweet golden flower blossom_

 ** _Little silver hero flourish_**

 _Dancing home, **dancing home**_

 _My Precious-_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

...

"...Yu-Yuuri..."

Suddenly he felt two gentle hands reach for his arm as he looked up to see Hana and Yusha teary-eyed with concern for their daddy's wellbeing. They didn't need to say anything, their expression screams 'Daddy, are you okay? Will you be alright?'. He blinked before wiping the tears from the corner and assured them with a shaky voice, "Hey, what's with those faces?" He wiped their tears and embraced them once more. "It's okay, daddy's okay. I was just thinking about papa that's all."

"You really miss Papa?" Yusha sniffled but before Victor could answer, the little boy held his precious Vicchan up to him face to face. "Papa got happy when he remembers Vicchan, right? Vicchan wants to make daddy feel happy now too."

Hana giggled softly at how her little brother was unaware that daddy was referring to the real Vicchan she only seen in pictures and heard the mention of, but she couldn't help but go along with his antics. "Yes, Yusha. We'll help Vicchan help daddy feel all better again."

"Vicchan can kiss it all better!" Yusha assured Victor with a teary smile. "He can make you feel better like neechan said."

Victor stared in awe at his children, such innocence shining from their small figures that it made the lump in his throat flattened. And for the first time in five years, the heaviness of the pain suddenly lifted itself from his chest. It just quad-triple flipped from his shoulders to fly away with the wind as peace slipped in to replace it.

He could finally breathe.

Laughter finally left his throat, his hold on his precious golds tightened as he planted a small kiss on the tip of Vicchan's plastic nose, then on Yusha's and Hana's foreheads. "Thank you."

 _Thank you so much for this chance...Yuuri, can you see us? Can you see how we're bonding? You don't have to worry about us anymore. I'm right here with Hana and Yusha at long last, just like you wanted. I'm going to take care of them from now on. Just you watch, we'll be okay._

Releasing them, he took a deep breath that let loose as he asked. "Have you ever heard the story behind Vicchan?" When Yusha and Hana shook their heads, Victor made a heart smile. "Well then, you're in for one of the best stories. You see, a long time ago, Vicchan used to be a real poodle."

While attentive to his daddy's tales of Vicchan, Yusha looked away to see the ocean for one moment only to see a transparent figure standing over the water. A figure who oddly looks like the man from the beach who held his finger close to his wide smile in means to tell him to stay calm and quiet. When Yusha blinked, the figure was gone.

...

Meanwhile, still standing in the same spot of the ocean but just invisible to the naked eye, Yuuri wiped some tears of joy and whispered to himself, " _I'm so glad they're going to be okay."_ He then crossed his ghostly arms and pouted, " _But that doesn't mean I'll stop worrying so I'm still going to watch over them no matter what."_

Looking back at the healing family, Yuuri decided that for now, they could have this night to themselves as he embraced himself so that he go return to the afterlife. _"I'll come back to visit. Just keeping living with love my golds. That includes you too Vitya."_

And with that, all that was left was the family of three at the beach under the light of the moon.

 _..._

* * *

...

 **Victor: *crying waterfalls that are flooding my room***

 **Me: YUURI STOP YOUR HUSBAND, WE'RE DROWNING HERE!**

 **Yuuri: He's far gone Midnight -_-**

 **Yurio: Tch, what a sappy idiot *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review and follow to see what will happen next, this was a pretty long chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, PATIENCE, AND SUPPORT!**

 **Me: I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING MISSING FOR SO LONG!**

 **Yurio: What the hell happened?! School's over, it's the middle of the summer and then you suddenly disappear just before the end!?**

 **Everyone: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER?! HOW WHEN!?**

 **Me: HEY! I had to take a break! *then to everyone else* I yeah I sorta forgot to mention this is the last chapter, my bad**

 **Everyone but Victor: EH!?**

 **Yuuri: Geez *turns to audience* Midnight really hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC children**

 **Victor: MIDNIGHT, THE END NOTE SCRIPT MENTIONED A SURPRISE THAT INVOLVES THIS STORY! WHAT IS THAT ABOUT!? I THOUGHT I WAS FINALLY GOING TO BE FREE FROM THIS TORTURE**

 **...**

* * *

 **... Two Months Later...**

"Daddy I think you put in too much salt," Hana observed as she stared at the large pot boiling whatever kind of food Victor was planning to make.

"Huh?" Victor gasped in shock while holding the salt box. "But I was sure I put in enough for the food to taste extra tasty, even Yusha said I put in the right amount of salt for the soup." He turned to the smaller Katsuki-Nikiforov for confirmation. "Right Yusha?"

"Mhmm," Yusha made a nod, hugging his Vicchan that happened to be wearing a tiny chef's hat. "Chef Vicchan said it's just right."

Hana facepalmed before she grabbed the stool and the jar of sugar as she made her way to the top of the pot while Victor supervised her (obviously). "Well, Chef Vicchan had us put too much salt. We gotta add more sugar so the soup doesn't taste too salty."

"Oh!" Victor beamed with realization. "Of course, the sugar can cancel out the extra salt!"

As Hana poured in the sugar, Yusha frowned at the amount being used so he held Vicchan up and remarked. "Chef Vicchan says you put too much sugar. We have to put more salt."

"Maybe add some vegetables too," Victor suggested. "Oh, how about some rice?"

"YEAH!"

...

"You really need to learn how to cook Victor," Mari sighed, serving the family bowls of ramen Hiroko made. "You're lucky you're rich enough to afford a new stove and remodel your entire kitchen." Watching them wolf down on the noodles while nodding to indicate that they weren't really paying attention to her. _Honestly, who would let their kids tell them what to put in a simple soup? I bet Yuuri is just rolling over his grave at them._

"We got too excited auntie," Hana giggled after slurping another noodle. "Daddy got us out the kitchen before the soup went BOOM!"

"I didn't know daddy couldn't cook," Yusha spoke up. "I think he put too many vegetables and chef Vicchan said not to put too much."

"Trust me, kid, your daddy can't cook to save his life, or at least without _adult_ supervision," Mari smirked smugly, especially at how Victor was turning red in embarrassment at how Yusha giggled in response.

"But daddy _is_ a grown up."

...

 _Sunlight, moonlight shines so brightly_

 ** _Forever mine to keep to love_**

 _Sweet golden flower blossom,_

 ** _Little silver hero flourish,_**

 _Dancing home, **dancing home,**_

 _My Precious stars,_

 _ **Follow my lullaby and sing**_

 _And dance as life and love follows_

 ** _To find you as you_** _c_ _ome dancing home,_

 _A brave silver hero is coming home,_

 ** _A beautiful golden flower is coming home,_**

 _Oh, how much they will grow,_

 _ **You're going to be just fine,**_

 _Papa and **Daddy**_ _will be waiting,_

 _Always loving our precious treasure,_

 ** _Let us hold onto life and love,_**

 _Forevermore_

Victor glanced down at his children sleeping soundly in his arms, in his bedroom, after a long evening of helping the Katsuki's run the inn. It was the least they could do after they decided to crash in for dinner after their cooking disaster back home. It really took him a while to have the courage and strength to sing Yuuri's lullaby and if he had to be honest with himself, he never felt so relieved after singing, especially along with his children. Almost as if the last of the weight carried on his shoulders was finally lifted while being closer to Yuuri after all these years of suffering.

He looked up, seeing Yuuki pulling a blanket over them while Makki used her nose to lift off the lid of Hana's little music box before lifting Yusha's music box as well as soothing, familiar music played note by note. Those music boxes were one of the items that Yuuri purchased that day, Victor remembered that moment clearly.

 _"Two, poodles?" Yuuri awed at the two poodle plushies that had blue or red ribbons tied to the necks that Victor held out to him. "I didn't think they would have any in this gift shop, Hana and Yusha would love them."_

 _"Oh, I just know they will," Victor nodded eagerly as he watched Yuuri glance down at the glass that protected two identical silver necklace lockets in the shape of hearts. "I see you found something that has caught your eye."_

 _"They're perfect," Yuuri whispered, and to Victor's surprise, he added, "Perfect for them when they accomplish their first victory."_

 _"Huh?" Victor blinked, watching Yuuri purchase the two lockets_ as _they were packaged into separate beautiful gift boxes. "Yuuri, I love you but maybe you should buy them something for the present, you already have those scrapbooks you made for them for their future love life."_

 _Yuuri giggled, making a warm smile as he picked up two music boxes that he happened to also have eyes on, two different songs that bring the soothing music through his veins. He was sure that Hana and Yusha would need one for days that they just need to listen to something relaxing, or when he's too busy to be unable to sing their lullabies. "Sorry, but I can't help it. I just know that if I didn't buy those lockets now, then I may never be able to find two just as perfect as they are ever again." He paid for the music boxes as Victor wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Victor?_

 _"I think it's adorable," Victor reassured with his bag of purchased gifts as they walked out of the little shop, "The way you find special meaning into small things that many wouldn't even give a second thought about. It just shows how much hope and faith you have in the futures of our Hana and Yusha."_

Once that was down, they took a corner, curled up and fell asleep at the end of their bed as he laid his head down while making sure he held onto his little wonders of the world a little tighter. For the first time since that day, he felt at peace with the world as blissful sleep closed his eyes for the night.

Unbeknownst to Victor, Hana was still awake but on the verge to fall asleep as she beamed, feeling a single tear of joy stream down her eye and she couldn't have felt happier. Sleep was then claiming her with her last lingering thoughts slipping but with satisfaction. _We finally finished our song...Papa, I hope you heard us._

 _' **Always**.'_

 _..._ **10 YEARS LATER**...

"Yusha?"

The memory faded, bringing him back into reality where he could hear the distant cheers and applause of fans while the announcer declared that Lee's exhibition to have concluded. His silver hair was pulled back, despite wearing the Japanese athlete's jacket he still felt the icy chills drilling down his spine. Maybe it was just out of nervousness. He suddenly felt a reassuring hand pat his shoulder as he looked up, seeing the concern in his coach's face who nervously asked, "Are you okay? You blanked out there for a bit."

Yusha made a reassuring smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled, "Yeah, I'm alright Minami-sensei. Sorry if I worried you, I was just reminiscing about the good old past, ya' know."

Of course, he was only reminiscing to get his mind out of everything that has happened the past decade! From simply ice skating for fun then sneak out to train for little competitions, to signing up (well also sneaking off) for the Junior Grand Prix with Coach Minami and Uncle Yurio's help, to winning gold at his Senior debut at the Grand Prix Finals! Obviously, there was definitely obstacles to go through, lies had to reveal, the drama was made, and fights happened but in the end, he did it!

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's okay to be nervous?" Minami sighed but smiled a little. "You won gold but don't forget about all that matters is to have fun out there and no matter what happens, this is YOUR program. Don't let anyone tell you that it's not good enough, no matter what."

"You won the gold medal, no one is going to judge you," Hana assured gently then made a fist. "And if they do, I'll change their minds."

"I-I guess I am a little nervous," Yusha admitted, twidling his fingers. _They don't even know that I changed my entire performance and the only ones who know are Anatasia and Hana. I don't know how they're going to react, especially Hana and dad! I don't care if Hana's past recital using the other song was able to get her away from worrying but this is different! This is really-_

"You'll be fine," Hana interrupted, embracing her young brother. "You've come so far to back down now. They're waiting for you. Dad will love your performance, he loves surprises." She held up her silver locket, then she lifted Yusha's locket that hung from his neck. "Dad and Papa will always be proud of you."

Yusha could only nod, the butterflied in the pit of his stomach were reaching his vocal chords as he looked up at the crowd, knowing very well that their dad and everyone else is at the closest seats ready to cheer for him. Then the announcer called for him.

"Coming up on the ice, representing Japan is this year's gold medalist, Yusha Katsuki-Nikiforov!"

Taking a deep breath, Yusha unzipped his jacket, handing it to Hana before stepping into the ice. His outfit was still covered by a dark cloak as he reached the center of the spotlight, feeling the cold sweat sliding down the back of his neck as he listened to the collective gasp from the crowds while the announced stammered his next word.

"T-This is a surprise, folks but..um... bronze medalist for the female figure skating division, Anatasia Altin has joined Katsuki-Nikiforov at the center! Looks like we won't know what they're planning until the music plays."

Just mere seconds before the music played, Yusha and Anatasia tossed their cloaks to the side, ignoring the next collective gasp that now involved screams. _It took Stephen a while to modify this old outfit to not only fit me but scream new generation. I can't imagine how everybody is taking this, especially dad._

Then, he heard the majestic piano keys play.

...

"What. The. Fuck?" Yurio gaped in shock, his eyes wide as Otabek's silent (but still as shocked) expression while they hoped their eyes were deceiving them but they weren't. Hell, all the ex-skaters who were watching and weren't coaches nearly stood up their seats when they saw the outfit. He turned to Victor, who happened to be sitting right next to him, seeing the that the old man's expression rendered with confusion.

"Is that..." Victor whispered, not sure if it's to himself or to Yurio. "Yuuri's old free program costume?"

How many years has it been seen they've seen that costume?

Meanwhile, Minami, Phichit, JJ, and Sara were leaning against the gate in shock. They couldn't believe it but they were staring at a dark blue suit-like outfit (with sleeves that are little longer like Georgi's but with an elegant vibe) that was fastened by a gray belt that had a short silver transparent tail (think of it as a mini cape for the waist)and is decorated with shimmering embellishments.

"That's Yuuri-sensei's free skate costume!" Minami gasped. "The costume that he wore when he skated to 'Yuri on Ice'!"

"But he totally made a few modifications," JJ pointed out.

Phichit was holding Lee tight as he squealed, "It's like a new generation! Like passing the torch!"

"But why is Anatasia with him?" Lee asked confused. "I thought Uncle Yuuri's costume was used for a Single-Skate. What song are they even going to use?" Before anyone could answer him, he noticed how the adults all froze, maybe turn pale when the familiar piano keys play.

 **(A/N: Okay so Yusha and Anatasia's program is basically like that EPIC, MIND BLOWING, SURPRISING, and wonderful pair skate performance that Miu Suzaki and Ryuichi Kihara performed in the 2018 Winter Olympics)**

...

Victor stood up abruptly, first he was confused with Yusha's choice in costume since it wasn't the one he saw him practice with when he visits the rink but now he watched in shock. Not only watch Yusha and Anatasia pair skate to 'Yuri on Ice' while listening to the program music that made him love his husband even more whenever he performed. He watched how the new designs for the costume made Yusha appear to be flying on ice as he and Ana danced on the ice, just gliding and lifting to the music. It was as if he could hear Yusha's message loud and clear as he skated.

 _Dad, I know you are VERY familiar with this costume, this program, and this song. They were all once papa's costume, program, and song and they still are but I am not trying to be like him or replace him. You told me to be me and that's why I'm doing this._

Yusha lifted Anatasia, tossing her for her to make the first quad.

Then it was time for a few more steps and gliding before he lifted her up to soar as he glided on the ice.

 _The real me wants to honor papa. I need to do this, so I can feel a little closer to him and tell the world that your love for each other isn't dead. The world needs to know how much my theme of Life and Love means to me, Hana, you, and to everybody else. My short and free programs revolved around you, Hana, and everyone who I was lucky to grow up with. But this program is for the one everybody had memories with. It's for the best son, friend, skater, lover, and papa that we miss terribly, Yuuri Katsuki._

The music slowed down to the single notes, their hands met as they spun in a circle, it was time for the more difficult parts of the routine. He and Anatasia had to practice this one the most with Hana's supervision as they wrapped their arms around their chests, lifting their right leg so their arms can hold onto them. They spun together as one, keeping their face as far from the skate's blade as they could so it couldn't accidentally cut their face.

As they transitioned to their next positions, Anastasia gave Yusha a reassuring smile, telling him that everything is okay. That the audience loves this.

 _You've gone through Hell that day. Losing the love of your life and then having to not only recover from grief, but you had to get up and take care of us. You've gone through so many strangers, fans, and even other skates and coaches who give you their pity. And I don't know, or even remember much about Papa but from the stories you'd tell us, he sounds amazing. Even when I watched the video of this program Papa made, he's still so amazing enough to let me know how much love he felt for everybody, especially you, dad._

He watched how Yusha and Anatasia picked up the pace when the music sped up. His vision suddenly blurred, his coat was wet and he couldn't quite understand what was happening until he rubbed his eyes only to feel his tears falling and realize that he was crying. No matter how much time of healing has passed, there was still an ache in his chest where that piece of his heart remained unfilled and the 50/50 chance of crying (a mixture of grief and joy) whenever he remembered and reminisce over Yuuri out loud to others.

 _I don't want Papa to be remembered as something sad, I want him to be remembered for the love he spread through his programs. I want to continue spreading that love for him, so no one will forget and suffer alone. I want to let everybody know that the love between Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov is still alive, even when they're apart, and Hana and I are the only ones who can prove that. We're living examples of your love, the love that has brought you together on the ice, to get married, to bring us home to such amazing parents._

 _Everything on the ice is LOVE! You and Papa were the ones who showed me, and the world that and I'm going to carry on that legacy._

"Damn it, that boy really has to surprise everyone like the old man," Yurio sniffled, accepting the tissue Otabek handed him. "Bad enough his sister danced to Eros at her recital, geez, they are definitely Victor and Yuuri's children."

 _I'm going to live with Life and Love! Just like you and papa. So this is for everyone my papa, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov held dear to, and the love he shared with his family. Papa, this is for you, I hope that you're really proud of us today, for how far we've come since we lost you, especially how far dad has come. You're still loved by the world but more importantly, you're so loved by dad that you would probably be rolling on your grave by how many hearts he has broken over the years. But nonetheless..._

The tempo slowed down, they were making their last spin as they were facing one another. Their arms were outstretched for one another at the final note, breathing heavily in exhaustion but their smiles shined brighter than the stars themselves. There was a moment of silence when they ended but then the entire rink filled with applause, cheers, and sobs.

 _Your love for each other will never cease to amaze me._

"Y-Yuuri, were you watching him just now?" Victor whimpered silently with a small smile forming as he clapped his hands while tears fell as he watched his youngest son take his friend's hand to take a bow to the cheers and applause. "He really is your son, just like Hana. They're both your kids." He didn't realize that he had his lips pressed against an old gold ring until a shimmer of light caught his attention. Suddenly, he felt a brief wind of warmth kiss his hand, more specifically, the same ring and then the wind was gone as he could hear a distant chime of bells ring.

You can call him crazy, but he swore that at that moment, the wind was Yuuri telling him that he was watching.

...

 ** _Dear Yuuri,_**

 ** _It seemed like it was only yesterday when we first met at the banquet. You were drunk on 16 flasks of champagne but you managed to sweep me off my meaningless life and brought the colors and purpose back into my life. We went from strangers on the dance floor, to coach and student, to rival on the ice, and finally, husbands kissing at our glamorous wedding day._**

 ** _It seemed like it was only yesterday when we brought Hana home for the first day. We were such a mess those first few months without sleep and trying to keep our little flower happy. How overjoyed we were when she took her first steps, said her first words, and nearly gave us a heart attack when she wanted a baby brother/sister. (Best suggestion she ever wanted) Then Yusha came into our lives, making it ten times as perfect and beautiful because we had each other and our love._**

 ** _It seemed like it was only yesterday when fate was cruel and took you away from us with a single bullet. I almost lost sight of life and love, my purpose when you died nearly taking my own just to be with you. But you knew that I wasn't ready to go and so you sent me back to the world of the living. It was thanks to you, and Yurio (he'll yell if I don't give him the credit that he deserves), that I had to get back on my feet and get help in order to move on._**

 ** _It seemed like it was only yesterday when I returned to Hasetsu and made amends with Hana and Yusha. We had to heal as a family and despite your absence, we were able to continue living with life and love with our family and friends. Our bright adventurous Hana became a dancer just like you and Yurio, wanting to be close to you but without having to resort to what the world expected her to be since she was the first child. As for our shy pure-hearted Yusha, despite his fear of the ice, he became the best figure skater, surprising everyone with every program he made._**

 ** _It seemed like it was only yesterday when I walked my daughter down the aisle on her wedding day (your scrapbook made the poor girl cry so much, we had to redo her makeup). Then, before I knew it, I watched Yusha get married (he also cried when he read your scrapbook) and it feels me with joy to know that our children are married to the loves of their lives._**

 ** _Right now, I am alone (unless you count Yurio and Otabek) as the retired owner of Katsuki Yu-topia ever since Hana took over the responsibilities of being in charge. Unfortunately, now I am really old and bald and bedridden thanks to my illness but I couldn't be happier nonetheless. Despite how busy our children have become with work, their love, their lives, and children (yes I spoiled them very much), I've never been so glad to have been given a second chance to live from you._**

 ** _Thank you, Yuuri, for everything wonderful in my life._**

 ** _I hope we may reunite when the time is right._**

 ** _With lots of hugs, kisses, and love: Victor_**

The world around him suddenly seemed warm and bright without any pain he has been feeling from his back aches and weak muscles. He looked around curiously, wondering why he was surrounded by clouds when he should be in his room resting like an elderly man should. And since when did his wrinkly hands become their smooth selves? He was even feeling taller, not even hunched and short anymore. Why does he suddenly feel his silver hair on his scalp, wasn't he supposed to be a bald old man?

He then heard a familiar bark coming from an old poodle he hasn't seen for a very long time, not since Hana was about two. Then another bark was heard but this one was much softer, maybe like a squeak that he heard in videotapes of a small toy poodle he never got to meet in person. Could it really be them? When he turned around to see if his suspicions about the source of the bark were true, his ocean blue eyes widened and his breath hitched.

Chocolate brown eyes that were behind blue framed glasses stared back at Victor. Genuinely smiling back as Makkachin who was carrying a little Vicchan (on his back) stood by his side, the one and only love of his life opened his arms inviting him for a hug. Victor did not waster a moment to sprint forward, tears just running down his face as he grabbed the Japanese man who showed him life and love, embracing him so tight as he felt those angelic arms wrap around him as well with a faint whisper that welcomed him.

"Okaeri, Victor."

...

* * *

 **Victor: *gross sobbing, he's just causing a flood right now***

 **Everybody: *Sobbing and helping with the flooding***

 **Me: Oh great, the room's flooded! *sitting on a random boat and turns to audience* I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of this long painful journey but I have an announcement to make: There is going to be like a behind the scenes (or a behind the years) SEQUEL that goes through the time skips like:**

 **-what happened to the small Katsuki-Nikiforov family when they moved in?**

 **-What went down with the Hana and Yusha when they chose their occupation?**

 **-Who are the lovers? How do the children interact in the future?**

 **Basically what happened during the fifteen years?**

 **However , this sequel will be posted on ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN (I have the same username) for the first few chapters then we'll see what happens if I decide to post here at. **

**Anyway, PLEASE take a look at my other stories such as "Deep Sea Love" and "Voltron Legendary Orphanage" and maybe a new surprise story. I said "maybe"**

 **So with that, please follow, favorite and leave tons of reviews and...**

 **Everyone in YOI Cast: SEE YOU NEXT STORY!**


End file.
